


Up Where Eagles Fly

by theacromantula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: Nineteen years was too long to be married into a truly terrible family.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was just past eleven in the morning when she crossed the ward line that surrounded Shell Cottage. She had just seen off her three little rascals off to Hogwarts. Little Louis rather nervous right before his cousin Albus walked over and asked if he wanted to sit together on the Express. Fleur looked over and saw Albus’s father standing a few meters away with that knowing smirk on his face. She was surprised to not see Harry’s wife Ginny standing next to him. She noticed that more and more at the large Weasley family get-togethers. She always wanted to ask Harry about it but valued his warm friendship that had grown over the years. She didn’t want to stick her nose in where it didn’t belong unless it was absolutely necessary. She felt a warmth coming from the pocket of her form fitting light blue robe. She stealthy slipped her hand into her pocket and felt a small bit of parchment that wasn’t there before. Fleur took out the small note and broke open the seal.

  
It said

_Ginny is off on another business trip. She says she’ll be covering Puddlemere United for the Prophet._

_I am skeptical but I will keep up the charade_

_I was wondering if little Lily and I could stop by for the rest of the day._

_My little princess says that she doesn’t spend enough time on the beach or her favorite French aunt._

_Is an hour too short notice?_

Fleur looked over at Harry. She smiled at him and shook her head. She received a brilliant smile from that green eyed god. She loved the fact that he didn’t hide those beautiful gems behind those awful glasses anymore. Her heart leapt around in her chest. She hadn’t felt like this in years not even when she was dating Bill. She quickly tried to clamp down on her emotions. They were after all still both married to hot headed Weasleys. It did take a lot for Bill to lose his cool but she did know exactly which of his pressure points to press if she needed to torment him. He would have to be home more often instead of gallivanting around the world being a professional grave robber. Fleur really thought about it and she was married to a person who raids the treasures of the dead for a race of greedy little savages.

Fleur left working Gringotts when Victorie started growing in her belly. That was over fifteen years ago. It was the best decision she ever made. The goblins don’t truly trust anybody but their fellow brethren. She relished every minute of her time helping her kids grow up. Since all three were now in school or off in the world. Fleur now spent her time working on some new charms . She was tempted to put all of her new research into a book. Her research would be seen as taboo by the horribly repressed English society. She knew it would be labeled as dark magic She thought a woman with a large pair of firm breasts who sported a large hard cock was just as hot as man sporting the same appendage. She was wise to keep all of her research hidden away in a small shed Arthur helped her build the summer after Victorie was born.

She entered Shell Cottage and was surprised to see her husband sitting at the kitchen table. She could smell the night he had before still on him. Cheap firewhiskey and something else she didn’t even want to think about. She really wanted to lay into him for not going with her to see their children off. “I saw Harry at Kings Cross and he asked if he and little Lily could stop by in an hour or so. I told him that they were always welcome.” She heard Bill mutter something under his breath as he got up from the table. Bill walked out of their house. He apparated away as soon as he crossed the ward line. Fleur sighed as his sudden and nearly silent departure. His work was getting to him. She could tell but he was too proud to let anyone else in to help out. He had moved out of their bed just after Christmas last year. He didn’t want to touch her in any way. She wasn’t that repulsive was she?

She pulled out her rosewood wand and gave it a grand wave. She cleansed the kitchen of Bill’s rather unpleasant odor. Cheap whiskey and even cheaper entertainment were two things she didn’t need invading her nostrils any longer. She then banished her robe to the hamper bin upstairs. She was just a few weeks away from turning forty and yet she could easily pass for a woman in her late teens or early twenties. Her large firm breasts pressed up against their silver lacy enclosure. Her breasts matched her large firm rear also clad in silvery lace. She matched everything together with a pair Jimmy Choo high heels. High heels were one of Fleur’s guilty pleasures. She didn’t flaunt her family’s wealth unless somebody was to sneak a peek at her massive shoe collection.

She was proud that she kept a clean house. She even knew about both of her daughters special toys. She really would have to teach her kids better and stronger concealment charms rather than just hiding them under a pillow or in the beside nightstand. She knew her son was very curious. She was surprised that Dominique owned a near perfect copy of a very famous wizard’s wand. There were only one or two other people in the entire magical world who could speak about how authentic the toy actually was. By a bit of pure luck she had been blessed with seeing the real thing. She easily slipped into that memory.

It was at Harry’s twenty fifth birthday party. He asked Bill and Fleur if they would be willing to host a seaside party. Fleur was honored and humbled that Harry wanted them to host the party. The encounter happened late in the afternoon as the sun was setting on Southwestern England. Harry was out in the Atlantic ocean body surfing. Everyone else had retreated back up to the house. She was lounging out on the beach with her head buried in an obscure book of animation charms. Fleur heard a loud groan coming from the ocean. Fleur put down the tome she had been reading and looked out onto the sea. She leapt to her feet when she saw a bruised and battered Harry on his hands and knees. She didn’t notice that Harry wasn’t wearing his swim trunks any longer.

She raced down the beach and into the cool waters. She was lucky that she was wearing a magically enhanced bikini otherwise her tits would have popped out. She planted herself down next to Harry. “What happened Harry? Are you okay?”

“I took a wave and underestimated its strength. It chewed me up and spat me out. Trust me Fleur, I’ve had worse knocks playing against the Weasleys in a pickup game of backyard Quidditch.”

“I was hoping that if think you caught sight me in my bikini then you’d lose all of your brain function. The fact that you lost your shorts is a good sign.” Fleur fired back with a hint of flirt. She always felt uneasy around Harry but it was a good uneasy. She would equate it to having butterflies in her stomach. She hadn’t felt like this in a very long time not since the end of the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She helped Harry to his feet and guiding him back. She caught something out of the corner of her eye. Something rather long was swinging between Harry’s legs nestled in a thick forest of mostly black hair . Fleur silently gasped for air. She always had an untested theory that the world’s most powerful witches and wizards were also gifted in the department of human anatomy.

She led him back up to the set of beach lounge chairs . She helped him down on to the chair next to hers. She picked up her wand and started working on healing his many cuts and bruises before she conjured up a large fluffy warm towel. She handed the towel to Harry. He graciously accepted it before he wrapped the towel around his athletic body. Fleur lingered in that memory each time she had a bad day or a fight with Bill. Her husband never entered her dreams or fantasies anymore not since that day on the beach. As for Dominique’s toy, it was quite a good copy but paled in comparison to the real thing. Ginny Weasley was the luckiest witch in the magical world. Any other wizard gifted with Harry’s anatomy would let the world know about it. Her own husband could only match Harry’s size with the use of a few borderline illegal enhancement potions. All three of their children were conceived with the help of fertility potions. There was no doubt that she loved her kids dearly. She just wished that she loved their father just as much. In the pit of her stomach and at the back of her mind she knew that wasn’t the case any more if she ever did in the first place.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a two very similar magical signatures grace upon their wards. She quickly grabbed her wand, pointed it at her body and conjured a loose fitting sky blue sundress. She really liked Harry a lot but wasn’t going to give him a free look. He would have to earn it. That last thought made her chuckle to herself. A few moments later, there was a knock on the kitchen door. Fleur called out that her guests could come in. The door swung open and instantly Fleur was engulfed by a red rocket.

“Auntie Fleur… I missed you much.” Lily looked up with those doe like green eyes. She really was the spitting image of her grandmother.

“Your Auntie Fleur missed you even more.” Fleur scooped up the tiny redhead and planted a kiss on Lily’s forehead. “If you are hungry, I could whip up a batch of your favorite treat. How could I say no especially on your birthday. You are only nine but once in your life.” Little Lily’s face lit up with glee. A few weeks ago, the soon to be nine year old wasn’t looking forwards to her birthday. Both of her brothers would be leaving for school. Her mother was really busy with her work. She might have been young but she could sense the change in her parents’ relationship. Lily would barely call it a friendship. It didn’t feel as warm as it did in the past. She saw a light in her father’s eyes when they came to Shell Cottage. 

“She can have a snack as long as she helps her aunt.” Harry chimed in. Lily looked over at her father and smile brightly. He gently pushed his daughter in Fleur’s direction before making his way outside. He loved the salty sea air of the Cornish coast. He couldn’t find it anywhere else in the world. Harry made his way up to the hill behind Shell Cottage to visit an old friend. He kneeled down at the foot of the familiar grave and just sat in the warm of the sunshine and remembered his friend Dobby. Harry took his time making his way back down to the patio. He sat down on one of the several wooden lounge chairs that overlooked the sea.

Fleur and Lily walked over to the main part of the kitchen . Fleur waved her wand and silently summoned all of the ingredients required to make her famous pan au chocolat. She and Lily worked in a near perfect rhythm. She didn’t know who else taught Lily how to bake but they had her thanks. Fleur never used magic in any form of her cooking. Her mother always taught her that if a meal wouldn’t taste perfect if you relied on nothing but your magic. The perfect meal was always a labor of love. Within twenty minutes, their delicious creations were ready to baked in the oven. Fleur kept a trained eye on Lily as her young apprentice slid the baking sheet into the preheated oven. Fleur then cast a timer charm for fifteen minutes.

“Lily why don’t you go find your father and ask him if you can go for a dip in the water. They will need fifteen to twenty minutes in the oven plus a half hour to cool down. We wouldn’t want to burn the insides of our mouths from the very hot chocolate now would we?” Lily shook her head no “Bonne, now go find your father.” Fleur smiled as the happy redhead charged off to find her father.

Fleur then retreated to her bedroom. She tore off her conjured dress before unhooking her bra. She knew she could try and deny her feelings for Harry but she couldn’t deny the physical response Harry gave her body. Her lacy panties were soaked in her own sticky honey. She slowly pulled off her panties before making her way to the master bathroom. She dashed into the shower and turned on the cold water. The shock of cold water hitting her body also shocked her mind. She’d have to wait for her guests to leave before she indulged in her more carnal desires. After Fleur’s version of shock therapy, she summoned her favorite black bikini. She knew that even in the south of England, it doesn’t share the same climate as the south of France. She then summoned a very sheer sun dress and slipped it on.

Fleur then walked back to the kitchen. She peeked into the oven and saw those gooey chocolate treats were on their way to being done. She saw Harry and Lily sitting out on two of the lounge chairs. As she walked over to her guests, she summoned some of the flowers from her garden. With a few more waves of her wand, the flowers intertwined with one another and formed into a floral tiara. She applied one last spell to the tiara which permanently froze the tiara in place. She then floated the tiara towards Harry and Lily.

“I wracked my brains about what a soon to be nine year old princess would like for a gift on for her birthday. Then it hit me. A wise woman told me once to always choose something simple and beautiful. I now offer you this simple yet elegant tiara. Each flower came from my garden. Lilies and lavender.” Lily was beaming ear to ear as Fleur lowered the tiara onto Lily’s head. The young witch had a few tears that sneaked down Lily’s cheeks. Lily wasn’t the only one who had let a few tears streak down her cheeks. Fleur looked over at Harry who mouthed a big thank you. “Now since it’s your birthday and you are our princess, what would you like to do today?”

“I would to go swimming Auntie Fleur but I’m not sure if I’m allowed to go alone. I’m not really sure if I want to go alone either.” Lily nervously wrung her hands. It was weird for Fleur to see. Usually her niece was very decisive with almost every decision she made.

“I’m sure your father will gladly join you. I…” She heard her alarm go off from the kitchen. “I will join you two as soon as I take our treats out of the oven. Oh and Harry… I added some ancient privacy charms to the wards.” Fleur winked at him before she walked back to the kitchen. Harry climbed up from his seat and stretched himself out. ‘

“Hey sweetie, are you ready to go for a dip in the ocean?” Harry looked over at his daughter who was already struggling to pull off her summer dress as quick as possible. He chuckled at his daughter’s antics. Little Lily tossed her dress onto the chair next to Harry’s . She had her emerald green swimsuit on underneath.

“Hold your hippogriffs your royal highness, I am not letting you run around in the bright sun without the use of a sun block charm. You might have my eyes but you have your mother’s hair and her fair skin complexion.” He drew out his wand and pointed it at Lily. “Sol Obstructionum.” A silvery light surrounded his daughter before it was absorbed by her body. She then bolted off down the pathway that led to the beach. He pulled off every bit of his clothes. The warm sun felt good on his sore body.

“How much would it cost me to convince you to stay like that for the rest of the day?” Fleur reappeared back out from the kitchen as her eyes were treated to quite a sight. She was just barely three years older than Harry as opposed to the over seven year difference between her and Bill. She tried to keep it together as he turned towards her. She had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing every Weasley in their true glory and Harry was at least six inches longer than Bill or his father.

“I wouldn’t want to give my daughter nightmares about a giant snake swinging from between her father’s legs. She is not very fond of them. I can’t say I blame her. I still get nervous around them. Secondly, it wouldn’t be fair if I was the only to bare all…” Harry was stunned into silence when Fleur snapped her finger and her black bikini disappeared instantly.

“Be careful what you ask for Harry. I did tell you that I added several powerful privacy charms recently.” Fleur sauntered over to just next to Harry. “I remember back when I first heard rumors about your special gift. It was back during the tournament. I was about to start jogging early one morning when I saw Angie and Katie making their way down to the black lake dressed in form fitting athletic clothing. There are two witches I still wouldn’t kick out of my bed. I asked if I could join them for a workout. I was surprised that they accepted my offer. They were quite hesitant when I first asked. During our run, we delved into some girl talk about your school’s boys. This was just after the Yule Ball was announced. I really didn’t want to take any one from my own school. The boys were a bunch of royal swine. They mentioned my eventual date Roger Davies as a passable date. Both ladies however held you in very high regard. They both caught mere glimpses of your real wand after qudditch practices and matches while you were showering. They said you always tried to hide it well but even still. You should be happy they kept your secret. I’m glad you’ve mellowed out as you grew up. You would have never given me quite the show you did back at that birthday party.”

That last comment made Harry blush to almost match the same shade of Weasley red. “Had I known then what I know now, I would have found us a secluded spot and impaled myself upon your fleshly spear.” Harry tried to respond coherently but all he could manage was a line of sputtering. “Harry, your marriage is as much of a joke as mine is. When I got home from King’s Cross, I found Bill either very hung over or still drunk from the night before. He reeked of cheap firewhiskey and god awful cheap perfume. I’ve heard several rumors that his continued employment at Gringotts is in jeopardy. I’m glad that I handle the family’s finances. If I didn’t then Bill would have put us into the poor house if he had access to my vault.” Fleur suddenly felt weak and her knees started to buckle right before two strong firm hands wrapped around her waist and stabilized the busty beauty.

“Easy Fleur you nearly tumbled.” Harry guided her down into one of the lounge chairs. “I’m going to check on Lily. Join us if you feel up to it. I do want to continue our conversation though. “ Harry gave her his trademark lopsided grin right before he waved his hand around his lower half and a tight black speedo that barely covered his massive cock. Fleur loved his nearly perfect backside. Her folds started to burn with desire again. Her rosy nipples stood up begging to be pinched. She found her wand, gave it a wave, and summoned a bit of parchment and a self inking quill.

She wrote Harry a short note. She then stood up and left her note on the lounger

_Spend as much time with my favorite little redheaded niece._

_A fire has been reignited deep within me. I need to retreat back to my bedroom._

_I will have taken the chocolate croissants out of the oven._

_They should be ready to eat by the time come back up to the house._

_Come find me if you dare. I’d never kick you out._

_XOXO Love Fleur XOXO_

Fleur walked back into the house. She first removed the chocolate croissants from the oven before she quickly made her way to the master bedroom. She waved her wand and summoned a very ornate wooden chest. She placed her hand on a large silver emblem of the Delacour family crest. She felt a small prick on the base of her palm. This chest contained all of her special toys that only Fleur had access to. She heard the several heavy locking mechanisms disengaging before she effortlessly lifted the heavy wooden lid. She picked out a few of her favorites. She laid out her gold nipple and clit clamps, her anal beads and her most favorite vibrating dildo on the bed before casting several cleaning charms on her toys. 

Fleur then picked up the three small gold clamps all attached to a solid gold chain. The two upper clamps she then attached to her stiff nipples moaning out as a load of pleasure coursed through her body. Her fingers curled around her not so little nub poking out from her slick folds. In her younger days, Fleur was almost militant in how she kept her bush trimmed. Now as she was just on the cusp of forty, she let her silvery blonde bush grow nice and thick. She hoped that Harry preferred a natural lady. Her big bush scared away her husband. The fingers of her left hand parted her bush and her slick lips while her right hand slipped the last clip around her hard nub. She nearly shouted Harry’s name at the top of her lungs when she felt that perfect amount of pressure on her clit.

Fleur flopped down onto her very comfortable bed. Her clamps worked their magic as she enchanted them to vibrate in several different patterns. Beads of sweat started to form at her hairline. She planted her upper body as she arched her hips upwards. Her clit was on fire. Her senses were heighted due to her nature and being really stimulated. Fleur heard the door to the kitchen open and closed followed by footsteps leading up to the master bedroom. A few moments later, Fleur focused in on her scent of smell. It smelled like Harry but there was a note that she couldn’t place her finger on.

The bedroom door flew open right before Fleur heard a wail from her niece. “AUNTIE FLEUR!” The giggling little redhead stopped in her tracks when she saw her very naked aunt wearing very expensive jewelry. Fleur tried her best to dive underneath the bedding she was laying on top of but ended up launching both her dildo and her anal beads into the air. The dildo landed at Lily’s feet. The curious redhead leaned over and picked up the large purple toy. She pressed one of the buttons and nearly dropped it when she felt the powerful vibrations. This peculiar item puzzled Lily. She thought that her aunt would have been too old to play with toys. The toy flew out of her hand and back into the hand of its rightful owner.

Fleur emerged from underneath her bed covers clothed in a baby blue babydoll robe. “Lily, my sweet dear yet precocious niece. I hope your father didn’t put you up to bounding into my room without knocking first. I suppose it’s partially my fault for not locking and securing my sleeping sanctuary. I would be happy to explain to everything you just witnessed but I am not sure you’re old enough yet. Could you be a dear and go find your father and ask him to come see me.” Lily quickly nodded her head and took off back the way she came. Fleur waved her wand and her anal beads found their way back up on to the bed.

Harry the emerald eyed god didn’t exactly run into her bedroom but he also wasn’t slow in his arrival. The tip of his sheathed cock was poking out from the bottom of his tight swimsuit. Fleur unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of his protruding cock. “Harry… I won’t have you standing there when I am lounging here very comfortably on my bed. I think it’s time we continue our conversation. I simply will not have it with you not sitting next to me.” Fleur slid over to her right and then patted the empty space she once occupied. She got a sneaky idea as her fingers curled around her wand. She send out a banishment charm so subtle that if it were anyone than Harry, they wouldn’t notice their speedo disappearing. Harry though took it in stride as he walked over to the bed. His large cock swaying back and forth. Fleur licked her lips slowly making sure they were soft and slick.

Harry climbed up on to the high bed and slid his scarred yet still chiseled body next to the busty silvery blonde. Fleur pulled off her baby doll robe and tossed it aside before she snuggled up into Harry’s embrace. Both relaxed as every fiber of tension left Harry and Fleur while Harry ran his hand through her perfect hair. “This is how I imagined my husband would be. Caring, loving, and attentive these are traits I wish Bill had. Instead I endure apathy, lust and impotency. I am trapped in a loveless marriage by the only saving grace is that my children do not share any part of their father.”

Harry remained silent continuing to run his hand through her hair. “Harry, how long have you known that my children are not Bill’s?”

“Before I answer yours… I’ll counter your question with one of my own. When were you going to tell me about your children or should I say our children. I made quite a discovery when came across a very special room in Grimmauld Place while I was renovating the entire house nearly ten years ago. It was the only room I could not remodel. It’s where the Black Family Tree tapestry is stored. I still try to keep the fact that I am the head of the Black Family a secret. Only those who have black blood running through their veins could access the family house let alone the tapestry room. Anyways, I found my name and a name I didn’t expect to see. Victorie Delacour-Potter-Black. I know I would have remembered be with you.” Harry was done playing with Fleur’s hair. His hands craved bigger rewards. He lovingly caressed one of her ample breasts as she shuddered at his soft warmth.

“We tried several normal modes to achieve conception. Bill refused to visit with my healer who dealt with couples who struggled with infertility. I secretly believe that Bill was sterile. She gave me a perfect bill of health for achieving conception. I did a bit of digging around the Burrow and found out that there is a curse upon the family. It affects the first born of each generation. It was placed on the family by one of your ancestors Thomas Potter who was well within his right to do so after an unnamed Prewitt male who had violated a betrothal to Iris Greengrass in a most heinous matter. It’s the one curse Bill cannot break. I only found that out because I stumbled across the Prewitt family history.” Fleur turned her head towards Harry and kissed his cheek. She pulled off her clamps and let Harry latch his lips upon her hard swollen nipple. The heat from his mouth soothed away the pain of her swollen bud.

“The fire of the Veela inside of me was calling out for me to conceive. There was nothing I could do but to give into the blood. It was starting to torment me. My healer recommended a controversial potion treatment. She had just developed it and she was quietly testing it. She told me that the potion only worked on me and one other witch. She was baffled when I became pregnant. She was sure her potion failed because one of her other patients was another veela.”

“I know you have crossed paths with my healer before Harry. One of the secrets we veela do not tell people is that we can sense traces of every past lover of our partner and most people if we really wanted to really focus. You Harry have a very short list. I am presently surprised. We are in the same boat Harry as we drift in this turbulent sea.”

“Padma must have saved a bit of my semen. She was covering a shift at St. Mungo’s when my partner brought me in after a failed attempt to stop a deplorable human trafficking ring. She was my attending healer when I was brought in to the emergency department. Ginny and I had been at each others’ throats for a few weeks before that mission. Padma went above and beyond in her care. If she didn’t specialize in obstetrics and gynecology, I would hire to be my personal healer. The day I earned my release from the hospital, I did not want to go home. Padma offered to take me out for a proper meal. Hospital food isn’t known for its flavor. We found this wonder little hole in the wall curry place just down the street from the hospital. We had a nice time together that day. I was under her strict instruction no to use any form of magical travel so I hailed a cab and we took a ride over to Grimmauld Place.”

“Isn’t it against the healer’s code of ethics?” Fleur was successful in holding back a snort.

“At the time of our impromptu date, I was her former patient. While I was at St. Mungo’s under her care, Padma was the perfect model for professionalism. She escorted me up the stairs and to the door of Grimmauld. I thanked her for the wonderful afternoon. I was about to walk inside when I barely heard her say ‘It doesn’t have to end if you want to invite me in.’ I turned around and saw Padma nervously twirling a loose strand of her normally immaculate long raven locks. I didn’t know it at the time and you could have probably warned me about her but she successfully seduced me. I did forget that she almost had her mastery in potions before we graduated school. We made a huge mess in one of the guest bedrooms. I didn’t think much of it at the time but she made me cum all over her breasts. She might have collected that sample in a phial to use later on. I cannot say for certain. I would think that if she used my sperm as a potion ingredient in some form of rare fertility potion. That’s the only other way I could be the father of your kids.”

Fleur waved her wand and summoned a picture frame with a photo of Victoire, Dominique, and Louis posing together all three wearing smiles. She then pointed her wand at the photo and muttered. “Révèle Moi” Harry instantly noticed that each of Fleur’s kids eye color changed from a mixture of blue and brown to all three kids had his green eyes. Fleur looked up at Harry and saw silent tears running down his face. Fleur rolled her body over before she climbed onto Harry. She hugged him before kissing him. Fleur nestled her head just below Harry’s head. She could feel his regret. The one thing Harry wanted more than anything in the world was a large happy family. “Harry would you…” Fleur felt the ward for the floo activate. She quickly rolled off of Harry. “Harry… only Bill or I have access to the Floo and I am with you.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He hopped up off the bed and ducked into the master bathroom right before the master bedroom door flew open. Bill stumbled in with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. Fleur had ducked under the covers before the door flew open. She had banished all of her toys back to her special trunk. Her trunk locked itself down. “Well Bill… is there a reason why you have interrupted my personal time.” Her accent only came out when she was annoyed or angry. Bill didn’t say anything instead he pulled off his clothes. He didn’t even have the common decency to get his small cock hard and ready. She could also smell the stench coming off him from across the room.

“If you think you are going to join me in bed then you better scrub yourself clean. No cheating by using magic Mister.” Fleur raised her voice just loud enough so that she hoped Harry heard her. Luckily for her, Bill wasn’t as fast as he used to be and he wasn’t sober which added to his sluggishness. Fleur fired a contraception charm at her womb. She wasn’t taking any chances curse or no curse. The only one she would ever want to knock her up again would be Harry. A few moments after Bill retreated to the bathroom, a bright ethereal stag entered the bedroom. Twas so bright Fleur had to shield her eyes.

“Slipped out the bathroom window. I didn’t want to leave but I think it’s prudent if you are going to put up with Bill. Come to Grimmauld or the Potter Cottage, you are still welcomed at either. Lily and I would love to have you over for dinner. Wear something that will catch my eye.” Fleur nearly cackled like a banshee when she heard Harry’s last line. She had just the thing but it wasn’t for anybody but Harry’s eyes. Fleur heard the shower running. There was one charm that she couldn’t master and that was the Patronus charm. She knew the every aspect of the theory that was ever written down about the spell but the best she was able to produce was a non corporeal shield. She thought of what could be with Harry as her body filled with warmth and whispered Expecto Patronum. A bright ethereal blue magical bird flew out from her wand. She was star struck for a few moments.

“Find Harry Potter and tell him I will meet him at Potter Cottage after he puts Lily to bed. I don’t want to be interrupted this time.” The bird nodded its acceptance of her request before flying out the open bedroom window.

She mentally prepared herself for what would be a rather unpleasant encounter with her husband. Just as she completed that last thought, Bill returned from the bathroom. He was naked and sported quite the spare tire which put cast a shadow over his unkempt mane of graying pubic hair. Fleur shivered slightly. He wasn’t hard. She was going to have to either stroke him to life or worse. She would have outright refused to if she had taken normal wedding vows. Her mother in law was quite the stickler for old traditions that made her little more than property of her husband.

Bill half stumbled half walked over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and then on top of her. He didn’t utter a word. He expected her to get him hard. She silently acquiesced as she slipped her hand down her body and up to his groin. She only needed two fingers as she wrapped them around his dick. She gave him a little credit because he was a grower. Eventually she added one more finger and wrapped it around his erect shaft. She looked up into his yellow eyes and nods that she completed her task. She then angled her lower half to make it easier for Bill to slide in. Bill didn’t waste any time as he roughly shoved his dick inside her folds. She was glad her love and lust for Harry kept her folds nice and slick for her husband’s brutal entrance. She was glad Bill never had much stamina before he was mauled by Fenrir Greyback. After Greyback’s death, Bill’s wolfish side was nearly nonexistent but it did leave quite a mark on his psyche and those sickening yellow eyes.

Fleur knew she didn’t need to do anything at all. This was all about what Bill needed. He needed a sleeve for his dick and to help him relieve a lot of stress. She was hoping that he didn’t pick up on Harry’s scent. Hopefully all of the booze would have dulled all of his senses. Once Fleur heard his grunting like barks, she knew it was almost over. Bill drove his last thrust down and into Fleur before he came inside her. It seemed to be the last straw for Bill. He collapsed on top his wife and pinned her to the bed. She was glad she still had her wand near her. She lifted an unconscious Bill a few inches up and off of her body. She rolled out from under him before she lowered him back down.

Fleur left her unconscious husband and left the bedroom. She didn’t feel like wearing any clothing. She didn’t want any of her husband’s taint to transfer onto her wonderful robes. She even warded her closet and armoire against his entry. She knew about his panty fetish and collection. Bill had quite a collection of used panties from former lovers which were covered in the revolting stench of fear. She had first found out about it while they were first dating. Her first night at his apartment just off of Diagon Alley. He was showering and she was just exploring his all too bachelor bedroom. Her nose caught an aroma of many other women.

After their first time together, Bill had fell asleep just after he rolled off of her. She wanted to know where those peculiar smells were coming from. She found it in the back of his closet with not a bit of magic used in protecting the box. She walked out of the bedroom into the small kitchenette where she placed the box on the small table. She opened the box and her nasal passages were bombarded with different aromas. He had the complete Hogwarts set but only one from Slytherin. That wasn’t surprising what was more surprising was what she found at the bottom of the box. One rather large plain white panty and what looked like a panty from that of young girl. Both panties were nearly identical in aroma and both she had come across very recently. There were really only two reasons she could think of for him having these sick trophies. One was that he was just a panty thief feeding a fetish. The other was far more disturbing that Bill had actually had sex with both his mother and baby sister. The only set of panties that smelled normal was a large set belonging to Molly Weasley.

This disturbing realization actually explained a lot of hostility she faced from both Ginny and Molly. Sure on the surface, they didn’t like the fact that she was French or that she was a veela. Just below the surface though lied a deep pool of pure jealousy. Fleur shook herself from her memories when a cool breeze wafted over her exposed body. She actually found out that answer to how Bill had collected his sister’s underwear. It was just before Christmas back in 1998. Ginny and her parents had just arrived from London by floo after picking her up from King’s Cross. Bill was in the kitchen while she was reading the Daily Prophet in the living room. She had read most of the paper but was using it as a cover. She caught a knowing glare from Bill as he mouthed I’ll find you later back to his sister. Ginny shivered. That entire exchange happened in less than five seconds but Fleur caught it.

Fleur walked into the kitchen grabbed her favorite wine glass and a bottle of her family’s own wine. She always preferred a dry red from Bordeaux. The sun was starting to set. Relaxing with wine and a gorgeous sunset helped Fleur on most days at least during the summer. She once again slipped back into her thoughts about Bill and Ginny’s strange incestuous relationship. It was during the night of Ginny’s return to the Burrow that she felt movement from Bill’s side of the small bed. He quickly and quietly dressed before escaping their bedroom. Fleur waited a moment or so before slipping out of the bed and donned a simple robe. She then armed herself with warming charms and a disillusion charm before she silenced her footsteps. She expected to see Bill and his sister inside her bedroom but Ginny’s bedroom was empty. The house was silence. Neither Bill or Ginny were that stupid to copulate underneath their parent’s roof. Their mother would have found out. If they were really serious about it, they would get a cheap room somewhere far away from the Burrow.

As soon as she stepped outside, all Fleur had to do was to follow her nose. Her next stop was broom shed which used to be an outhouse. Fleur was pretty sure Ginny wouldn’t want to have sex in a former toilet. She heard a female moan coming from the area the large pond near the ward line of the property. She was surprised at what she saw. There was a bed floating on the water where Fleur saw two lovers intertwined. She saw the passion that was missing from their marriage. She could tell Ginny already had one orgasm and was working on another while bill was still going strong. It has been about fifteen minutes since Bill had left their bed. If it weren’t for the fact that they were brother and sister, Bill and Ginny looked like a very compatible very in love couple caught up in the throes of passion. Fleur deeply missed that until Ginny shouted out loud, “Put a fucking baby in me Bill.” Fleur would also never forget the white milky eyes Ginny had. There was some form of magic involved she was sure of that.

After hearing that Fleur turned around and left. That also brought her back out her thoughts. She looked over at the bottle of wine. It was half empty. She quickly resealed the bottle and headed back into the house. She was slightly annoyed with herself for missing the sunset. She returned the bottle to the wine rack. She then effortlessly walked back to her bedroom and into the bathroom. She wanted to wash away the taint of her husband. She dialed up the temperature of the shower. The heat relaxed most of her muscles but probably could wash away some of the bruising Bill always left after they had sex. She always keep a jar of bruise balm in her nightstand. Fleur stayed in the hot shower for over an hour. Her skin was almost bright red from all of the scrubbing she inflicted on herself.

Fleur finally left the bathroom and applied the bruise balm to her inner thighs and her folds. Its active magical properties healed her skin and her bruises. She ran through several yoga positions that stretched out her lower half. She knew that she had her work cut out if she wanted to accommodate Harry’s sizeable length and girth. Her veela heritage allowed her to forgo caking her entire face with makeup but she couldn’t say no to her two favorite tubes. Choosing between the two shades however was quite a daunting task. She decided on the shade that matched her blue eyes.

It was still warm even after the sunset on the first night of September. Fleur really didn’t want to wear anything else. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after eight in the evening. She had already went through her closet twice and she still had no idea on what she wanted to wear. She decided on going just as she was right now. She walked outside but a breeze stopped her in her tracks. Her wand was out but instead of casting warming charms, she summoned her white cashmere scarf. She wrapped the long scarf around her curvy body. Her next wave of her wand activated Shell Cottage’s security ward system.

Fleur spun around on her heel, focused on her magic and thought of Potter Cottage. She instantly reappeared just outside the ocean side bungalow. Harry’s family had an island getaway that still was associated with Great Britain. She landed on the island of St. Agnes which was part of the Scilly Isles. It was just over fifty miles from her home which didn’t tax her magic when she apperated. She felt the many wards that surrounded the large bungalow. Harry hated staying at Potter Manor. It was just too big for his tastes. Ginny decided to stay at the family manor and didn’t even bat an eyelash when Harry and the kids moved out. What Fleur knew that Ginny didn’t was that Harry being Lord Potter had the final say when it came to ordering the house elves. He secretly told the elves to keep a record of who visited the grounds. There was a recording ward that linked to a book in the Lord’s office which Ginny had the privilege of making changes. Harry set up this back up elf monitoring system when he discovered that the official log had been altered.

Fleur knew that the marriage between Harry and Ginny had all but dissolved except in the legal sense. Fleur lost count of how many men Ginny had shared a bed with. She knew that Harry deserved better. It was a shame that the mother of his kids got sick and died. She would have been a far better match the Weasely Wench. That was a dream that couldn’t be brought to life. Fleur then stepped inside the ward line, the wards greeted her with the feeling of a warm hug. She didn’t need her scarf but she wouldn’t ever banish cashmere. She walked up to the path to the front door. Fleur gently knocked on the door. The door swung open but Harry wasn’t behind the door. She was greeted by Lynk one of the family house elves.

“Master Harry did mention you would be stopping by Miss Fleur. He asked that you wait for him out on the back veranda. Little Miss Lily can’t seem to fall asleep. Master will join you as soon as he can. Do you require anything from Lynk or any of the other elves Miss?” All of the Potter elves had uniforms that were fashioned to look like Quidditch jerseys. Each elf had their name on the back of their uniform. Fleur thought that was a genius idea. They looked so cute.

“No Lynk… I do not require anything from you or your teammates. I will wait for Harry out on the rear veranda. Thank you for your service. I’d say you could retire for the night but I am not your mistress.” She wished she could be one day.

“Yes… you are very kindhearted Miss Fleur. Maybe the winds of change will blow this way.” Lynk bowed at Fleur before he disappeared. Fleur then walked inside and closed the heavy door behind her. The inside screamed Harry. It was perfect. She always loved coming here. There was no other word she could better describe it than it felt like home. Even more than her family home back in France, which was in fact a castle with an actual moat and drawbridge. That was just far too decadent for Fleur’s taste. She made her way out from the foyer back to the kitchen and through the double French doors. The veranda had a built in pergola which the elves meticulously cared for the vines of ivy along with all of the large flower planters. The floral smell was better than any perfume in the world. 

Fleur turned her head down the stone veranda where Harry had built a natural spring that doubled as a large hot tub. She then spotted two floating champagne flutes with a bottle chilling in a built in holder. Fleur was tempted to sprint over to the hot tub but she was after all a lady and had a modicum of patience. She left her scarf on the table nearby before she sat down on the side of the stone side of the tub. She dipped her legs into the very warm water. Fleur had spent over an hour in the shower. She wasn’t necessarily looking to waste more time in hot water even if it was with Harry and champagne. She summoned one of the glasses without using her wand and placed it down on the side of tub. Fleur grabbed the bottle and shot the cork off over the veranda’s stone balustrade. With the bottle in one hand and a flute in the other, she poured herself a full glass of bubbly. 

Before she fully submerged herself in the hot tub, Fleur activated the roaring bubble feature. The bubbles felt amazing over her tired body. She smiled when she saw the tops of her large heavy breasts floating on the surface. Her eyes felt heavy as the hot water massaged her all over. Her eyes closed and her head landed gently against the headrest. Fleur’s eyes flew open when she felt the surface broken. Her smile doubled in size when she saw Harry with a glass of champagne in his hand. She was slightly miffed that Harry didn’t sit next to her so she stood up, made the short trip across the bubbling cauldron, and sat down right in Harry’s lap.

“Did you think that you could slip into your own hot tub and not announce your arrival. It is considered extremely rude and quite the faux pas in certain circles. I think I can forgive you this time only because your brought me my favorite party favor.” Fleur wiggled her large rear against Harry’s soft member. Harry didn’t like being talked down to even if it was from Fleur. He roughly wrapped him hands around her hips before he latched his lips on to her long slim neck. Fleur gasped at Harry’s sudden assertion. She secretly loved when her man took charge. Bill never did have the balls for they were firmly back with his family.

Fleur backed away from Harry for a second. She wanted to see that emerald fire in his eyes. Sure he could give her untold amounts of physical pleasure but that would be nothing without their emotional connection. Harry was always there for her. His floo, his arms and his heart was always open when Bill was away raiding some poor soul’s tomb. “Harry, as much as I want you to have your wicked way with me under the stars, I would prefer your bed but I really just want…” In a flash of intense white light, Fleur and Harry reappeared with Fleur on top of Harry in the master bedroom. She was surprised that she went from in a hot tub a second ago to being almost dry in the master bed. “That was no ordinary apparation Harry. How is that possible? I swear I will leave if you tell me that lame joke and say it’s magic.”

“I can only tell you if you become my wife. I found that arcane mode of transportation in a book buried written by one of my ancestors buried in the back of my family’s vault. It can only be read by Potters by blood or marriage. I’ll just say that it would be considered quite taboo today. Some of those spells I can agree with.” Harry slipped her that smile of his that always melted her heart.

“I wouldn’t marry you just to gain ancient knowledge, You’d be the husband of the minister of magic if she found out that your family was hoarding knowledge. I’d only want to be your wife because you are an incredible father to your children and your wife …” A few small silvers feathers appeared on her cheeks as she thought about Ginny.

“Your feathers are showing. Do you know how sexy you look right now?” Harry wrapped his hand around his thick hard cock and pushed it between Fleur’s thick healthy thighs. Fleur moaned when she felt his cock push through her thighs. He wanted to rub his thick shaft against her slick lips. His other hand grabbed one of ample breasts which couldn’t all fit into his palm. Her slick folds added a little bit of lube to his shaft. Harry angled his cock and pressed his fat tip up against her lips.

“I want you to fill me up with your seed and put another baby inside of me Harry. I want to be free of Bill and I know you want to be free of Ginny. Can you just hold me tonight Harry?” As if he had magical control over his cock, said object deflated and slipped from between her legs. Harry then rotated them both to the side before he pulled her in close. She wiggled her bum up against him as she pulled the sheets up over them. It was warm during the daytime but it cooled down quickly once the sun set. It didn’t take long for Fleur or Harry to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just because your father puts you to bed doesn’t mean that lovely little Lily automatically falls fast asleep. Princess Lily Luna Potter had just turned nine earlier that day. She didn’t like having her birthday fall on September first even if her family celebrated it last weekend. She had her dad wrapped around her finger like all daughters do. He was still was firm and fair when he needed to be. She didn’t even think about her mother. She was never around. Lily was on the cusp of starting her journey into womanhood. As opposed to their non magical counterpart, witches generally entered puberty around eight or nine. Witches whose parents were incredibly gifted magically started even earlier.

Lily remembered back to last April when she had to talk to Auntie Luna after she woke up and found her sheets a sizeable blood stain. Luna was able to calm down the hysterical redhead. Luna always kept a warm smile on her face as she started explaining the basics of puberty and womanhood. Over the past few months, Luna had taken Lily under her wing. Lily knew more about things that made adults blush than she probably should have. Luna bought Lily her first training bra which she wouldn’t need for a few more months. For her birthday though, Luna hand made a pair of pink crystal earrings. A pair of earrings wouldn’t have warranted such a large box. Luna’s gift included a note that only Lily could read. This note told the birthday girl that the true gift wouldn’t reveal itself until nine pm.

Lily timed it so that she had her father put her to bed just after nine. As soon Harry closed the door to her bedroom, Lily was up and out of her bed and on the floor pulling Aunt Luna’s box out from underneath her bed. Lily couldn’t keep a smile off of her face when it came to Aunt Luna. She would always bring Lily a small trinket whenever she came home from one of her travels. The box itself was a gift. Luna’s note said she came across this box in the magical bazaar of Katmandu while searching very elusive mountain kitsune. Luna while a well known and respected magizoologist quietly made more money as an enchantress than a creature hunter.

Luna had charmed the box so that if anyone but Lily looked into the box, they would just see an empty box. Lily opened the box to find an ornate envelope resting atop another box wrapped in ornate paper. The paper had white wolves dancing all over the paper. Lily wanted to rip open the gift first but she knew that Luna’s note would first explain everything about her gift. Lily just touched the back of the envelope and the note levitated up into the air. Luna charmed the envelope to open and the note to slide out. Luna’s heavenly voice read the note aloud.

_My dearest lovely niece,_

_It is not everyday my lovely Lily turns nine. I wish I get to see you more than I do now. I would love to take you on one of my excursions but your father would have to come with us or at the very least give his permission. I’ll work on softening him up. Unless you somehow have mastered your magic without the need of a wand and without me or your father noticing. That would be quite a feat. Now, I saw this box a few years back when I was travelling through Nepal. I would have gifted to you after I returned from that trip but I wanted to put my own special style on it. I have keyed all of the special properties of this box to only work for you and only you. It wouldn’t even work for me. That bit of magic took me a long time to get right._

_Your earrings are have two special functions. They have several detection charms permanently applied to them. They will slightly vibrate if your food or drink has been tampered with in any way. Your grandfather was part of a legendary group of pranksters. Your uncle George is a master prankster. Your brother James is well on his way to stepping into his grandfather’s footsteps. Uncle Neville tells me about the headaches James and his friends have caused around the school. The other charm I permanently added to your earrings is an universal translation charm. Wear these earrings anywhere in the world and you will be able to understand what the world around you is saying. These earrings won’t translate your words. I haven’t worked out that bit of magic yet._

_Now for your second and most special gift Lily. I was around your age myself when my mother gifted me something very similar to what I have crafted for you. It is a tradition of my family. You are a Lovegood in all but name my sweet. What is in the smaller box is a very special wand but not one that will ever cast an actual spell. It will however cast unbelievable magic upon you. Lily, I want you to open the wrapped box now._

Lily opened the box and gasped at what she saw. It was a near perfect replica of her father’s penis that Luna must have scaled down because her dad could go toe to toe with a male centaur in a size contest.

_I know you know what this is Lily and who it really belongs to. We saw it on the same day. I just crafted it from one of my memories. I also know how big of a crush you have on your father. While most girls could be considered daddy’s girls, you my little niece take it to the next level. At least that’s what I’ve observed. I don’t blame you in the least. I wouldn’t say no to… I am getting far ahead of myself. I still have and use my first toy which my mother gifted to me. I know you and Ginny cannot stand each other so I decided to step in and help out. As to the toy itself, it has several functions. It’s charmed to always be clean even after use. There is an rune which controls its size. Another rune controls the vibration. The last rune what I call the no hands required rune. Hold the tip of the toy at your entrance and press the rune. It will slowly slide into you on its own and then start to slide back and forth. The toy has three speed settings. Slow, medium and ludicrous speed. Tap the rune a fourth time and the hands free mode shuts off. I only recommend using that function when you are only very familiar with your new toy._

_Never be afraid to ask questions Lily,_

_I’m only a mirror call away_

_Love,_

_Your Auntie Moon_

Lily was about to pick up her new toy when she heard the sound of churning water coming from outside. Her father was using the hot tub more often than he had in the past. Lily sneaked over to the open window hoping to catch a glimpse of his chiseled body but was instead treated to an equally gorgeous and extremely nude Aunt Fleur. Her aunt was sitting on the stone edge of the hot tub. Lily drank in her aunt’s other worldly beauty as her aunt poured herself a glass of champagne. Lily was envious of her cousins. They had a loving, caring mother who was always around. Lily could count the number of times she had actually spoken with her mother on one hand and still have fingers left over. Lily also noticed how her dad brightened up when Fleur would visit. Lily wondered if there was there something between them. They certainly had chemistry and Lily sensed they had a past.

Lily’s hand unknowingly had migrated down passed her already growing breasts down between her legs where the beginnings of a patch of auburn hair had started to come in nicely. Her fingers rubbed up against her southern lips. Lily nearly lost her balance when she saw her father walk out onto the patio. There was no question that her father was attracted to Fleur when Lily saw her father walk out to the hot tub completely naked sporting a large and very hard erection. Lily watched in stunned silence as her father slipped into the hot tub. She would have chastised him too for not announcing himself. Although she wouldn’t have stuffed her huge breasts in his face as a punishment.

Lily’s fingers were coated with an unknown sticky liquid. She thought back to her lessons with Luna. This sticky liquid was secreted by her pussy in preparation for the insertion of a man’s penis. Lily couldn’t see how this sticky liquid aiding in lubricating herself. She then looked out on to hot tub. Fleur and her dad exchanged a few kisses. Lily thought she could see the bulbous tip of her father’s dick between Fleur’s thighs. That was before they both disappeared in a flash of white light. That surprised Lily even at nine she knew of all forms of known magical travel but disappearing in white light was not one of them.

Lily walked over to her large vanity and called out, “Stor Måne”. Lily’s mirror went out of focus instantly and she could see mist that looked like the loading screen of one of her favorite video games. The mirror came back focus but Lily didn’t see herself but her aunt Luna on her bed with ropes binding her arms and legs to the bed posts. Both of Luna’s southern ports of entry were stuffed to their breaking point.

“Endlich!” Luna cried out right before both of her toys shot out of her body as the feisty blonde shuddered in a massive orgasm. Lily watch in awe as her aunt’s body shivered as large streams of liquid shot out from Luna’s pussy. Luna didn’t come too for nearly five minutes. Lily was starting to worry until Luna propped herself up on her pillows. “Ahh… Min Lille Måne… I hope I didn’t scar you any more than I already have. Did you at least enjoy the end of my tantra session?”

“Scarred… no… I would say that I’m more intrigued than anything else. I was also calling you thank you for all of your gifts. You do not skimp on any of the detail.” Lily watched Luna play with her breasts which showed no hint of sagging even after two kids.

“I would give you your own celestial body if I could Min Lille Måne but I could easily give you my heavenly body but only after the start of your third year. Consider this me giving you your Christmas gift several years early. Now have you tried out your gift yet?” Luna saw a look of nervousness appear on Lily’s face. “Take it slowly Lily. Start by just touching and kissing it. Once you get comfortable with it you can then try taking it to the next level. If by then you feel uncomfortable then I’m only a mirror call or even a floo call away.” Luna lifted her hips as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body from pinching her nipples. “So does the birthday girl have any other presents to share.”

“I don’t know what my father saw in Ginny. He much prefers blondes. We spent the day at Shell Cottage because a few days ago I told dad I wanted to spend my birthday with him at the beach after we got back from King’s Cross. My dad works way too hard even when he doesn’t have to but at least he can work from home. My bitc…”  
  


“Lily… I know you don’t like your mother…”

“I know she’s not my mother. She isn’t the mother of my brothers either. I know you’ve known for a long time. I also know it would be incredibly awkward for you to tell me because of the love and respect you have for dad.” Lily had tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She turned away from her mirror but felt warm hands and two large bumps press into her back.

“It’s ok lily moon. Come let’s sit down on your bed.” Luna guided the young redhead down onto the bed nearby. Luna waved her hand and covered her body with a white robe. She knew she was keyed into Harry’s wards but she thought she sshould be decent if the master of the house decided to investigate. Luna sat up against the headboard of Lily’s bed and let the young witch curl up against her. Luna saw her gift sitting out on the far end of the bed. She waved her hand and the toy floated back into its home. A final wave closed the lid before the box floated down and underneath the bed. “Let it all out Little moon. I can tell that this has been building up inside of you for a long time. Why don’t you tell me about how you found out that Ginny wasn’t your mother.”

“I have a dimple in the middle of my chin. I’ve read it’s not very common. I know my father doesn’t have one. All of the people I know do not have one except for my brothers and my father’s former partner. I don’t know much about her other than she worked with my dad. I don’t blame him if he found something loving in her before she passed on.”

“Susan Bones was an exceptional lady. I was proud to call her one of my close friends. We started off as acquaintances because of your father taught a bunch of us how to magically defend ourselves back in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Susan was always willing to help out wherever she could. I guess you could say that it was that hufflepuff nature shining through. After the war ended, Ginny married Harry . You know Lily as much as I do that their marriage isn’t a happy one. Your father deserves all the love and support he can get. He and Susan were partners in Auror training school and then paired together after graduation. Susan was there for him at your father’s lowest points. I don’t know how in depth I should go Lily. I think that this is really a talk for you and your father to have. Susan loved you all so much Lily even if you probably do not remember much of her. She fell ill a few days after celebrating your first birthday. Her illness progressed faster than the healers had predicted and lost her battle just two weeks after your birthday. We kept it from you kids because your father asked for our silence. He left his job at the ministry after she passed. We kept a lot from you kids to spare you guys from experiencing pain. Now little one are your eyelids…” Luna looked down at Lily and saw the young redhead curled up her fast asleep. Luna really had nowhere else to be so she snuggled down and pulled the sheets up to cover her and lily before she too fell asleep.

***

Even though her eyes were closed she could still see more colors while feeling the most pleasure she ever knew she could experience. Her eyes fluttered open and saw that her legs were over Harry’s shoulders as his head was buried between her legs. Her hands buried themselves in his mostly black hair. His strong heavy arms held down her bucking legs kicking him. This was just his normal level of service. Harry could easily have blown her mind if he dipped into his bag of tricks and used parseltongue on her. One of his hands reached up and latched on to her breast.   
  


Harry’s face was coated in Fleur’s secret sauce. He went hands free as he buried his tongue deep within her soaked snatch. His other free hand reached up and grabbed her free breast. He slipped in some parseltongue which converted his tongue from a human’s tongue into a snake’s forked tongue. This ability also allowed Harry’s tongue to nearly double in length. Now he could probe the entrance to her cervix. It was taking all of his upper body strength to keep Fleur pinned down to his bed. She was in between cursing Harry out and blubbering incoherently. Harry looked up and saw that most of her skin had shifted over to her silver feathers. Her mouth and nose had formed into a beak while her arms felt more wing like than he expected. He knew she was very close to her final peak. He pushed his tongue past the opening of her womb as his lips clamped down on to her clit. Her thighs locked his head in place as her wings came to life.

Fleur lifted both herself and Harry up off of the bed as her orgasm coursed through her body. They both fell back down when her orgasm subsided. Her thighs loosed their grip on Harry’s head. “Ohh mon Dieu Harry!” Fleur’s heavy French accent came back with a vengeance. “I want to be woken up like that every morning from now on but only if I am free from my husband’s bond.” She pulled Harry up to on top of her. The two lovers locked lips. Her large blue eyes melted as her beak and feathers retreated away and her perfect alabaster skin returned. She loved the fact that Harry’s face was coated in her sweet juice. She felt his hardness pressing up against her lips. She wanted him to drive himself home but only when she was free of her husband. “I wouldn’t say no to another round but Merlin Harry I don’t think the house’s foundation is strong enough to take that godlike power of yours.”

Harry didn’t respond with words but his lips found one of Fleur’s hard nipples. Even though he had just feasted on such on divine delicacies, he was still thirsty for more. He was able to coax out some of Fleur’s magic laden milk. He suckled on her teat until he couldn’t coax out any more of her sweet milk. He then looked up at her. “Anything I can whip up for my lady for breakfast? We were visited by someone last night and I do believe she is still here just down the hall. Will you be joining me in the kitchen or would you like to remain in bed being waited on by your loyal servant?”

“I would rather broil your own sweet sausage in the hottest oven within five feet of you.” Fleur opened her legs and with her fingers spread open her sopping lips. “Nothing would please me more but I suppose I’d need actual sustenance if we were to continue once again. I don’t think I can walk yet Harry. You and whatever you did to my nethers turned my leg muscles to jelly. I’d prefer something full of protein and fat but no breads please.” Harry nodded he understood before he climbed out of the master bed. He didn’t need to put on any clothes as he exited the master bedroom.

Harry walked down the hallway peeking in each of his kids room along the way. Both James and Edgar’s rooms looked like a massive storm drove through wrecking havoc everywhere. He stopped at the closed door to Lily’s room. He gently pushed the door open and smiled at the sight of Lily and Luna sleeping together. Luna threw on a robe but did nothing to secure the top of it close. Nobody could compete with Fleur in the size department but Harry loved the sheer quirky and perkiness of Luna’s breasts. He estimated that they were a large C or a small D. Luna had both of her nipples pierced with small pure silver barbells. He silenced his feet as he walked over to where Luna was. Lily would be following in her mother’s footsteps. Nine years old and she was already starting to develop in to a gorgeous young lady.

His cock hardened as he approached the bed. He took himself in his hand before he pressed the tip up against Luna’s lips. She didn’t stir immediately so he pinched her closest nipple he could reach. Those gorgeous lavender irises looked opened up and her lips parted so she could accept his offered gift. She smiled as her lips closed around the tip of his cock. Her free hand reached out and gently cupped his large sac. Her long fingers ringed his rosebud. Harry wasn’t scared of rear entry play. Susan had turned him on to it when she wanted to conceive. She would tickle his prostate right before he came. This tickling nearly doubled the output of cum. It appeared that Luna was very hungry. Harry got as close to Luna as he could and spread his legs further apart to give her easier access to his rear.

He waved his hand at her finger and his rear to cleanse them first and coat them with a bit of lube. Harry bent his knees a bit as she slipped her middle finger inside his anal canal. He bucked his hips forwards pushing more of his shaft deeper into her mouth. Luna also had magic in her fingers. She twirled her finger around inside his rear before she withdrew all but the very tip of her finger. She muttered something in a language he couldn’t understand but his rear felt an instant change. It felt very full and was vibrating. Luna placed her hand on Harry’s ass and pushed him closer to her. His cock was now down into her throat. She was the only one willing to take him more than half way. He loved the way her lipstick left a ring of purple at the base of his cock just able his onyx thicket. He didn’t have much stamina right now and his cock and balls twitched just before he unloaded a double batch of his sticky hot cum to her belly.

His soft cock slipped out from her lips. “Umm... now that was quite the breakfast protein shake. Something this potent can’t be found anywhere else in the world. I could easily end your marriage by ending Ginny. I have no qualms about eliminating that harlot. I would only be caught by you because you’re the best but that would only be if I let you catch me. You could have your wicked way with me in a dungeon trying to get me to confess.” Luna gave him a disturbing smile. “Alas Harry, I know that your heart and soul truly belong to another and she is still lying in your bed is she not?”

Harry could never get any advantage over Luna. She could have broken easily broke every academic Hogwarts record had. She just wasn’t interested in competitions or measuring contests. “You wouldn’t have asked that question if you already didn’t already know the answer. Yes, Fleur is in my bed right now. I was on my way down to whip up Fleur a bit of breakfast. You can regale me in why you ended up in my daughter’s bed.” Harry backed away from the bed as Luna tried not to disturb Lily. However Lily was a light sleeper and pretty much watched her father bury his penis in her aunt’s mouth while Luna played with her father’s butt.

“Why did you do that for daddy auntie?”

Luna turned around and wasn’t surprised that Lily had watched what she and Harry did. “You know that I love your dad very much.” Lily nodded. “Well he walked in to check on you and was pleasantly surprised to see me here with you. He wanted to thank me for watching over you when he couldn’t. I just returned the favor in an untraditional manner. He also filled my belly with his potent protein. I couldn’t ask for a more proper gift.”

Lily looked over to her father. He knew what she was about to ask. “Daddy, when are you going to fill my belly with your potent protein?”

“What I can get for you is a nice big plate of bacon and eggs my sweet. You’ll have to find another way to convince me you are worthy or old enough to accept such a gift. Luna and I just expressed our mutual love for each other. Our friendship is strong enough to allow such activities.” Luna leaned into Harry and kissed him on the lips.

“I would gladly step in and over for your father’s wife in a heartbeat. All three of us know that there is someone else who has a higher claim on Harry here than anyone else. Now I believe you have breakfast to whip up.” Harry lurched towards the door after Luna gave his rear a loud slap. Lily tried to suppress a loud giggle but she failed miserably. She then leaped up off her bed and walked into her en suite bathroom closing the door behind her. That gave Harry the opportunity to slip his hand between her legs. She had the softest waviest pubic hair that was very long.

“Are you sure Freya and Idun don’t want another brother or sister?” Harry asked as he parted her legs and lined himself up her slick folds.

“You could try but they would not be blessed by mother magic Harry. Freya and Idun are twins very powerful twins. Look at what happened to the Weasleys after George an Fred were born. It had been rumored that Molly Weasley stepped outside of her marriage to have her last two kids. She was impregnated by her lover Baldwin who also happened to be Arthur’s youngest brother. They still see each other regularly. It’s really surprising that it hasn’t slipped out yet.” Harry knew Luna was on one of her logical tears. He pushed his tip just inside of her lips hoping to bring her back to the present. “Harry, stop… I love both of the twins very much and I’d have to ask them if they would want another sibling. It’s only fair Harry.”

Harry took Luna’s hand and led them out of Lily’s bedroom as soon as he heard her shower turn on. He always wanted to give his little girl all the privacy she needed. “So what caused my daughter such worry that she needed to reach out to one of my best friends? The fact that you came over means that it is was serious.”

Harry and Luna walked down the stairs and into the modern kitchen. Luna took a seat at the large breakfast bar built into the kitchen’s island. Harry puttered around the kitchen gathering ingredients for a protein packed breakfast. “Well, Lily mirror called me last night to thank me for the earrings I crafted for her. She loved that I shaped them into a pair of small pineapples. We were just having a bit of girl talk and somehow we landed on Ginny. She blurted out that she knew Ginny wasn’t her mother and that she had known for awhile. I wasn’t sure if it was my place to confirm it for her or not. So I took a risk and confirmed that fact. I then went on to talk about Susan and touched on how you two met. Here is my two cents Harry. It’s time to end the charade.”

“Luna, thank you for being there for Lily. I try to be the best father I can to my kids. Boys I get because deep down I still am one. I do as much as I can with Lily but there are some things she is and will deal with that I am just out of my element.” Harry said as he started cooking Fleur a perfect egg white omelet with spinach and goat cheese with a side of fresh fruit. He then put a kettle on the stove and for tea. “I could easily end both of our marriages with a swipe of the pen and a magical declaration. I know that Lily cannot stand Ginny. I don’t know how the boys will take it. I expect them to take it like Lily because Ginny really hasn’t been here for most of their lives. I am thankful for you, Fleur and sometimes Hermione when she has a minute in her very busy schedule to spend some time with my family. I want to at the very least talk to Jamie and Al before I do anything. One of my first scheduled lectures at Hogwarts is next Friday. You are right though Luna, it is over between Ginny and I. I know it’s over for Fleur and Bill.”

Luna didn’t anything but she just smiled that whimsical love filled smile. Harry always made sure to have some pudding on hand for his Luna. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a tiny bowl of her favorite pudding and delivered it to the waif blonde. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. It was that minute that Zelda arrived with the London Financial Times, Daily Prophet and the telegraph along with important correspondence. Zelda was the elf assigned to scanning and sorting all of the incoming mail the family receives. He put the newspapers aside. They could wait. People who took the time to write him or the family took precedence. He looked over at Luna who was thoroughly enjoying her pudding.

There was a letter the family account manager about their quarterly meeting later in the week. He would bring up the dissolution of his marriage to Ginny with Stratox his account manager. The next letter bore no return address but the wax seal of the Black Family. It was very strange seeing the Black family crest. Harry let the public believe that Draco had inherited the Black name. He wasn’t going to correct them. He broke the seal and pulled out the small bit of parchment. His handwriting had greatly improved since he had left Hogwarts but he could consider it almost chicken scratch when compared to this perfect and fluid penmanship. He quickly scanned the note. Narcissa was requesting a meeting at his earliest convenience. She had urgent family business that they needed to discuss. He looked up and saw his daughter walk into the kitchen. She really was turning to a replica of her biological mother.

“Lily, I need to handle a bit of family business that came up unexpectedly. I hope it won’t take long but it has the feeling of being a long day. You are free to stay here by yourself. I trust you or you could go with either of your aunts. I hate to do this to you but…” Lily walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m sure I’ll be alright with either Luna or Fleur. I think you should first take Fleur’s breakfast up to her. You know never to keep a beautiful woman whose hungry waiting. Especially those who bare even a drop of Veela blood.” Lily laughed before she grabbed a fresh orange. Harry’s eyes came to life as he waved his hand. The omelet flew off the fry pan and onto a plate with the side of fresh strawberries and bananas. He poured Fleur a cup of her favorite tea before he plated everything onto a large serving tray. He quickly but gracefully dashed out of the room and up the stairs.

Lily shook her head at her father’s antics. That fact that she lived in a family that were unofficial nudists. There was one thing Lily did know for certain. She was going to bed her father before she went to Hogwarts. She wanted her first time to be with the man she loved more than any others. She wanted to feel her daddy’s big fat cock filling her up with his cum.

Up in the master bedroom, Fleur greeted Harry with quite a sight. She was on her hand and knees. Her free hand had most of her fingers buried within her hairy pussy. Her fingers moved in and around her pussy at a frenzied pace. She moaned as juice leaked out around her fingers. “OOOOOH ‘ARRY FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG FAT COCK! Fill me up with your seed. Let’s put a baby in my oven!” Fleur’s aura was on full blast. It was lucky that each bedroom was warded quite heavily.

Harry’s cock instantly got hard and nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. Fleur’s body quivered as she pulled her fingers out right before a massive amount of her juice shot out from her pussy. She then collapsed on to the bed. Fleur didn’t stir for several minutes. Did she cum so hard she fell into unconsciousness? He placed the tray of food down on a side table. He placed the whole tray under a stasis charm. He then walked into the master bathroom and started filling the massive tub with hot water. They were going to soak together. Harry then summoned a piece of parchment, an envelope and a self inking quill. He wrote that he would be able to meet with Narcissa at one. He set the meeting place for Grimmauld Place. He mentioned that she would have to apparate into the park nearby. He could have easily added her back into the wards via the master ward book but he had a surprise for her. Grimmauld Place wasn’t what she remembered. Harry had completely overhauled the ancestral home of the Black family. The fact that Narcissa would be able to see it from the street was just the first surprise. The house was still one of the most warded places in the Wizarding world.

“Zelda!” Harry called out for the cute little elf. Seconds later Zelda appeared. “Hi Zelda, I need you to deliver this to Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy but only to her in person and only when she is alone. Do not leave this note anywhere but in Lady Malfoy’s hands.” Harry always swatted down to look each of his elves eyes. He never wanted to feel like he was talking down to them.

“Right away Master Harry!” Zelda was almost as hyper as Dobby without any of the speech impediments. Harry walked back into the bedroom. Fleur was still out cold. Harry scooped up the silver haired goddess and carried her as if she was his bride to the master bathroom. He walked down the small stone staircase into the pool of perfectly warm water.

He held on to Fleur as she floated in the warm water. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her full lips. Fleur lazily opened her beautiful blue eyes. “Welcome back to the land of the living love.” Harry kissed her again.

“I must have died and gone on to the afterlife. I could never get such amazing treatment by anybody while I was still living. You really are my angel Harry. I have news and I am not sure how to take it. Harry, us being together has woken up my full veela powers. It is an incredibly rare occurrence but there are a few documented cases. It happens when a female veela meets a very powerful wizard who may have dormant veela blood running through their veins. I think you should get your blood tested by the goblins. They can give you a complete workup of your blood and recognize if your blood contains any special properties. I…” Fleur watched as Harry waved his hand and a rolled bit of parchment appeared in his hand. He handed the scroll to Fleur whose hands instantly dried. She unrolled the scroll and gasped at what she read. “Your mother was a full blooded royal veela?”

“That was quite the shock when I found out.”

“Harry, if your mother was a full blooded veela then one you should have been a female veela at the very least…”

“Keep reading… you know as well as I do that these reports always start with the mother. The goblins revere their mothers.” Harry heard Fleur gasp.

“Your father…” Fleur stood in stunned silence.

“My father was a notorious ladies man in school but he also had dormant incubus blood flowing through his veins. I found his multi compartment trunk in the family vault. He had an entire compartment dedicated to his records and trophies of the women he bedded. Let’s just say that Minerva McGonagall was one of the few ladies to exquisite taste in unmentionable. It also makes sense why my father chased after my mother. She was the only one in the entire country who could keep his urges in check.” Fleur nodded. She knew that Veela were the only race who could neutralize the attraction of the incubus.

“I believe Dumbledore knew about my true heritage and did something to outright block or obscure that knowledge. It’s one of things I want him to answer for once we meet again.” Fleur levitated the scroll all the way over to the table near the double vanity. She turned and embraced Harry.

“You found me like that Harry because my blood is calling out to you. I have found the perfect mate for me. It’s driving me insane that I am not your claimed mate. My blood will continue to drive me until we at least have sex but it would be best if you knock me up. Victorie and Dominique saw boosts to their inherent veela traits. I should have been suspicious then but I just put it from my mind. I would wager they are now at least more than around eighty percent veela. We need to end our marriages soon. As much as I want to jump you so much, I don’t want us to still be married to Clan Ginger.”

“You aren’t alone Fleur. My blood is starting to drive me to find women. I’ve been so starved but occlumency helps keep the urges at bay but nothing is full proof. I have kept up in my father’s tradition. I just haven’t gotten yours yet.” Harry leaned in and kissed Fleur. Fleur returned his kiss with eager and passion.

“You’ll just have to earn my sky blue thong when you pull it off of my on our first night.” Fleur tilted her head down and roughly nibbled on Harry’s nipple. Harry gasped at the sudden pain. “Suck it up big boy or better yet suck on my hard clit instead.” Fleur fell back into the water and parted her legs. Harry quickly dipped his head down between her legs. Harry had other business to attend later today. Harry wasn’t taking any prisoners but stayed away from using parseltongue. Fleur was still pent up from earlier. Five minutes later, Fleur screamed his name before blasting his face with her sweet honey.

“Why are you don’t you want to spend all day with me here in the tub?” Fleur lazily floated around the bathtub.

“I would love to but Narcissa Malfoy sent me a letter this morning asking for a meeting at my earliest convenience. I wrote her back and said I would be meet her at Grimmauld Place around one this afternoon. I believe it has something to do with the Black Family. I have been neglecting that side of my family for far too long. I also cannot deny her. I haven’t told this to a soul but do you remember when Old Dead and Moldy called out for my surrender?” Harry’s voice dipped to a near whisper.

“It is one moment I try not to think about even to this day nearly twenty years later.” Fleur then ducked her head down onto Harry’ shoulder.

“Yes, I turned myself over to Moldy. I was sick of my friends being harmed or worse killed. I was also in a mindset that I really didn’t anything to live for. I was ready to die and it was all part of Dumbledore’s plan. Well, Voldie nailed me with my second killing curse. It was Narcissa who at the risk of her own life proclaimed that I had died. I and pretty much the whole magical world owe her a major debt of gratitude. She is also family and I would never say no to family. Now your breakfast is under stasis charm but I would still recommend you eat it while it still really fresh.” Harry made his way out of the massive tub and with a wave of his hand he dried himself off.

Harry made his way down stairs. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and listened to Luna and Lily having an animated discussion on what rare magical creature they would really want to be. Harry smiled as he heard Lily giggle at one of Luna’s off kilter tangents. Harry headed towards his office which he treated as his personal sanctuary. Only he could enter the office not even his house elves unless he gave them his expressed verbal permission. Harry’s office was magically built like a fallout bunker from the 1950’s but still had great views of the sea. Harry had a large painting done of a forest scene where a large black shaggy dog, a grey wolf, a large brown stag, a Bengal tiger and a snowy owl were frolicking around. It was a silent and private way to honor his family. The painting also served at a gateway to a place not even his elves knew about let alone were allowed into his inner sanctum.

The snowy owl flew down from the large tree where Harry tickled Hedwig’s left wing and then whistled the tune of three blind mice. The portrait unlocked and swung open. Harry walked down the small set of stairs and into a bright room that didn’t have any windows or natural light. This was his vault. People would think he would keep things like his family’s invisibility cloak or the Marauders’ map inside. Well the original copy of the map was stored safely away. Both James and Edgar had copies of an improved map that would only work for a blooded Potter. Lily would soon get her own copy in two years time right before her first train ride. No what he stored down in this vault was worth more to him that all the gold in his several massive vaults at Gringotts.

This was Harry’s continuation of his father’s tradition. Harry though didn’t store them in a compartment trunk. For each addition to his collection, harry built a miniature shire to the lady. The undergarments were set upon the wall. Above were memories displayed in his patented pensieve portrait frames. Many of his classmates had earned their place here. The Slytherin knockouts of supermodel Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and the always decadent and very curvy Millicent Bulstrode. He always remembered his time with Milly fondly. Would Fleur allow others to visit them in bed? Next to his sultry snakes lived the flying foxes of Gryffindor. Harry had quite the foursome during an alumni weekend. There were others like the Patel Twins and Dora Tonks. He won those playing strip snap against the metamorph during winter break his fifth year. She knew he was having a real hard time and tried to bright his mood up. He smiled as the moth flew into his flame. Professors Babbling, Hooch and Sinistra had their own spots on his wall.

Harry walked by all of those lovely ladies to the biggest shrine of them all. It was devoted to his partner in everything except for being his wife. A mistake he severely regretted nearly twenty years later. Susan Bones stood proudly as naked as the day they first made love. This was one of his greatest works. It was an exact replica of Susan. The only thing it was missing was life. Harry had been told that it was unhealthy to hang onto things so tightly. He didn’t care. This was his special place. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late for his meeting with Narcissa if he didn’t get going shortly. He quickly left his vault and waved at Hedwig. The owl flapped its wings which then cause the portrait to fully close and lock. He looked in on his family and friends to announce his departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At sixty two, she thought she would have a lot more in life than a mere stipend from the Black family. She had received a missive from the Ministry and official death certificate a few years ago. They ruled his death as a suicide. Her husband had was found with his bed sheet wrapped tightly around his neck locked inside his high security cell down in the bowels of Azkaban . Narcissa never batted an eyelash. Lucius treated her worse that those awful bugs that end up dead and a stain on the bottom of his shoe. She was thankful that he wasn’t terribly physical with her. It was days after she received the news about Lucius’s suicide later that Draco decided to evict her from Malfoy Manor. She was lucky that her uncle Alphard bought her this tiny seaside retreat as a graduation present from Hogwarts. What she really missed was intelligent, meaningful conversation with a person very open-minded. She strolled into her tiny bathroom just off of her tiny bedroom. There was no point in wearing any clothes for she didn’t receive or cater to any visitors. Well Narcissa still wore a bra. Her large heavy breasts didn’t defy gravity any longer. It was far easier and more appealing than having to keep applying sticking charms.

She started up the shower she looked into the mirror above her vanity. These past years hadn’t been very kind to her but she still retained almost all of her beauty but then she looked down her body and frowned. It was one of Bella’s last jokes before she fully descended into the Dark Lord’s cruel lunacy. Bella was almost a master of transfiguration. She found a curse deep within the Black library about body modification. Bella had taken away Narcissa’s womanhood and left her with a large soft cock and a scrotum covered in dirty blonde hair. This was the proof that Narcissa couldn’t have been Draco’s mother. She had contacted the healer the family had on call and she said that her internal reproductive organs were still that of a woman’s but there was no access for any sperm to impregnate her eggs. The healer cast a powerful stasis charm on Narcissa’s ovaries along with the reversing spell if she ever found a way to reverse Bella’s curse.

Normal curses usually ended with the death of the original castor but this was Bella and Bella didn’t do things normally. Her cock worked exactly like its male counterpart but her balls just shot out magically potent fluid. She stepped into the hot shower and finally started to relax. She had an important date with an important person but she needed to clear her mind. She thought about the younger man in question and couldn’t stop herself from getting aroused. She could stand against the back wall of her small shower stall and her hard cock could touch the front wall of the stall. Narcissa was a powerful witch but her strengths didn’t extend to improving her small home. In her mind, there just wasn’t a need.

She turned off the shower and grabbed a big warm fluffy towel. It might still be warm in southeast England but nothing beats the feeling of being hugged by a warm towel. She walked into her small bedroom and over to her wardrobe. She tossed her towel on to her bed before she opened her wardrobe. She first looked at herself in the built in mirror on the back side of the wardrobe’s door. Narcissa smiled at her appearance even with a large thick yet soft cock she still retained her beauty and curves into her sixties. That beauty and those curves witches far younger that her wished they had.

Narcissa first donned a tight pair of panties made from a muggle material known as latex. Once again she favored muggle fashions because they could easily confine her cock without a bit of magic. Her purple latex panties came with a matching bra. The bra was always a tight squeeze but make her tits look fantastic. What she did use magic on was she silenced any noise made by her clothing. She chose the only dress that didn’t look like it came from the eighteenth century. It was the silver dress that she wore to Andi’s wedding. Her sister always had great taste in fashion. She also was a whiz at altering the dress with magic. The dress still fit perfectly nearly fifty years later. She loved this dress. It hugged her body beautifully and showed off just the right about of cleavage.

She thanked her beautiful facial structure she inherited from her family. It was one of the only things about her family that she was thankful for. She almost never wore make up or had to style her hair. She paired her dress with a pair of small silver heels. She locked down her house but she didn’t keep anything of value in her house anyway. Narcissa had her wand strapped to her thigh and her Black family dagger strapped to the other. One could never be too careful these days. She thought of the copse of trees in Claremont Square park her family had warded against muggles over a century ago. There were a few people mingling around the park. She was a woman on a mission.

She used the exit closed to her family’s home and nearly stopped in her tracks. She could actually see number twelve. It was beautifully restored. She could feel the wards from here and they were just as strong as she remembered them. She heard a gruff voice come up from behind her.

“A pretty lady like you would make this bouquet of roses and these lovely white daffodils whose name has slipped my mind. I…” Narcissa spun around and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Standing before her was an emerald eyed God holding a bouquet of her two favorite flowers all that was missing was a few sprigs of French lavender.

“You always knew how to charm anybody Mr. Potter even twenty three years ago at the Quidditch World Cup. You outclassed both my son and my husband when you gave me a proper greeting and kissed my hand. I had to dry my panties several times that day. Thank you for the flowers. Roses always pair well with Narcissus. Your care and attention to detail warm this old woman’s heart.” She didn’t even a tear had sneaked out from her eye before Harry dabbed it away with a handkerchief.

“As for the World Cup, you were certainly dressed to the nines. It even more revealing to those with the discerning eye. Still have that white flower tattoo?” His voice dropped to a whisper as he stepped within a few of her face. He breathed in her intoxicating aroma before placing a kiss on her soft cheek.

“You dare steal a kiss from a fair lady like me. As to your other question, only a man with patience and penitence shall pass. Now is the inside of my family’s ancestral home just as beautiful as the outside?” Narcissa asked.

“Would you prefer the knut, sickle or the galleon tour?” Harry asked.

“It would take your two bronze knuts and your silver sickle to even have an attempt at my golden galleon.” This time it was Narcissa who planted a wet kiss on Harry’s lips. She wrapped her hand around Harry’s back and pulled him in close right into her breast. Harry’s hands meandered down to Narcissa’s shapely rear. Cissa grounded her rear against his hands. “What would that deafening banshee Molly say if she saw us with your hands caressing my rear?”

“We wouldn’t hear anything over the initial screech. Our eardrums would have sustained near permanent damage. As for your unasked question, my marriage was quite like yours but less violent. That is a matter we can discuss inside in far more privacy and comfortable surroundings” Harry offered Narcissa his hand. The lady accepted his gesture as the two made their way inside the town house.

Narcissa was stunned at the transformation of Grimmauld Place. In fact she would suggest that Harry change the name of the house. The front entryway to the house was warm and inviting. White marble and cream colored walls were not the choices of a man. Harry had help. “Master Harry… Master Harry… I’m so glad to see you. You rarely ever visit.” The house elf hugged Harry’s leg affectionately.

“I know Rosalina. I should get to London more often. I really have no excuse now. Rosalina would you bring a bottle of Miruvor and two glasses up to the roof?”

“Right away Master Harry.” The elf disappeared in an instant.

“Where did you come across that incredibly rare bottle of elvish wine?” Narcissa was shocked at Harry’s choice. Miruvor was an elvish wine produced over a thousand years ago. The last known bottles easily went for over five thousand galleons each.

“It was apparently down in the family wine cellar. Should I have picked another less expensive bottle? I never understood hanging on to expensive food and drink. Why hold on to it if you’re never going to drink it? We have about fifteen to twenty minutes for the wine to breathe properly. What I and my design team rid of all of the dark woods unless it was absolutely necessary throughout the entire house. That was after two teams of goblin curse breakers when through the house and cleansed the house any lethal magic. They had a hell of a time in the library. I gave them clearance to the library while they worked. They were of course under strict magical contracts. If they were to tell anybody about anything inside the house then the harsh penalties of the contracts would activate automatically. Their magic will leave them and soon after so will their life. Long story short, it took nearly a year to gut the entire house but I love it now. All it’s missing now is the sweet salty seaside air and the view to match. It might lack a view of the sea but it makes up for in a view of the city. If you’ll follow me.” Harry led Narcissa up several flights of stairs and on to the rooftop garden with incredible views of London. 

Narcissa could the entire city of London from up here. The city would look amazing at night. She heard a slight pop behind her. She turned around and her eyes feasted upon a very naked Harry lounging on a large daybed. His soft yet very cock nearly reached down to mid thigh. He had a glass of the wine in his hand as he looked out on the ancient capital. He looked over at her. “This is well worth this exorbitant price tag. Sit down and have a glass. Make yourself at home.” Harry watched as Narcissa first wet her apparently very dry lips. Harry quickly hopped to his feet and helped the buxom lady out of her dress. “Narcissa, you seem so tense when was the last time you had a massage?”

“Oh my goodness…” She felt weak at the knees as Harry’s warm yet worn hands deftly pull off her latex bra. He tossed the offending garment aside as he caressed her heavy breasts. He could tell that they weighed heavily on her back. Fleur had the same issue and loved Harry’s massages. “Mr. Potter… you are naked and I am well on my way. What about other people? Can’t they see us?”

“I think you can call me Harry while I’m carrying two small worlds in my hands.” Harry nibbled at a free space of the blonde’s neck. “As for other people, they won’t be able to see a thing. It’s one of my new warding designs. No one not magical or ordinary person could see us. We are truly hidden from sight. Rosalina?” Harry let go of Narcissa and waited for his elf. Narcissa on the other hand slipped off her panties and laid down upon the daybed with her large but shapely rear pointing towards the heavens.

“Yes, Master Harry? How can Rosalina help?” The young house elf showed up not wearing her jersey. Her small perky breasts were on display and Harry could see her green hair was slick with her desire.

“Rosalina, why are you not in your jersey? You can answer. You are not in any trouble. I am just curious.” Harry saw the elf nervously wringing her hands.

“Master Harry, I have come to the point in any female house elf’s life where the magic calls out to have little elflings.” Rosalina couldn’t look Harry in the eye. He had a feeling about her attachment to him ever since he was there for her birth.

“You have my permission to find yourself a mate and enjoy the process.”

“Master Harry, I have found my mate but I couldn’t possibly ask him. It would go against the natural way of the elf. I would be ostracized at the very least.”

“You want me as your mate don’t you Rosalina.” He heard a soft gasp from Narcissa. “I am rather honored you would want me as a partner. If I were an elf, I have to beat all the other elves away. I do know this though with magic… there is always a way. Now could you please fetch me some massage oil and are you hungry Cissa?”

“No thank you Harry.” The blonde replied.

The elf nodded and disappeared for a few moments before returning with a bottle of massage oil. Rosalina quickly disappeared. Harry opened up the bottle and applied a generous portion to his hands to warm the oil up. He then got down onto his knees next to Narcissa. He began with her shoulders. She had several large areas of tension he kneaded out. He moved down her back. He picked up the bottle and poured more of the oil onto Cissa’s lower back and rear. Narcissa was over the moon as her body hummed with pleasure. She was sure having a hard time keep herself comfortable as her erection grew. She gasped out loud as Harry’s hands feasted upon her rear. He spread her cheeks and legs a bit. He kept silent as he caught sight of what lived between her legs. His emerald eyes could tell that her appendage wasn’t natural. He thought of Fleur and his patronus leapt out from his outstretched hand. He coated his hands one last time as he moved down to her calves and legs. He finished her massage with a proper foot rub. She had no one to take care of these beautiful feet.

“Would you like to turn over and I can continue the massage?” Harry breathed hot air passed her ear as his erection pressed into her rear’s crevice. “I know about your not so little friend. I also know you weren’t born with it. It’s not native to you. I have a friend who could be able to lift the curse. I just messaged her. We have time before she’s to arrive. You aren’t afraid to show me are you Cissa?”

The blonde thought for a few moments about just that. There was no one else in the world who made her safer than who she was with right now. She rolled over on to her back. Her hard cock stood tall at over ten inches in length.

“You have nothing to fear Cissa even with your new appendage. I think you look positively ravishing with it. Have you ever had any fun with another person?” Harry took his hard cock in his hand and brought his tip right up against the tip of Narcissa’s. Then he backed up and dipped his head down and engulfed her tip between his lips. He swirled his tongue around her tip. Cissa buried her fingers in Harry’s thick hair and gently pushed his head down her shaft until his nose was buried in her blonde wavy hair. His tongue wrapped around her shaft and vibrated as Harry started mouthing a few words in parseltongue. Cissa couldn’t help but buck her hips against Harry’s head. She didn’t have any stamina against an assault like this. She bucked her hips one last time as she shot rope after rope of sticky cum down Harry’s throat. Harry savored her taste. It was distinctly Narcissa. He swallowed her gift and slowly backed his head up her soft shaft.

“My heavens Harry. I’ve never experienced anything like that before. Then again I never let anybody get close before. Really where the hell did you learn that? I can’t believe that was your first time. You don’t have to share with me if you do not want to you don’t have to I was just curious.” Narcissa picked up the extra glass of wine and took a long sip. Harry was right. It should be a high crime to let such a delicious wine waste away in some wine cellar for over a millennium.

“You know how well I was treated at Hogwarts.” Narcissa nodded. “I found comfort where I could. One of my fellow dorm mates didn’t like the companionship of women. He comforted me when times got rough starting in forth year. He would slip into my bed to help me deal with my growing occurrences for nightmares. He was the safe harbor in my time of need. I miss him and his calm nature dearly. He was almost as big as you and we were very lucky for silencing charms. He stretched me out and I’d admit I miss it.” Harry got down on his hand and knees and arched his ass to the heavens. “Would you…” Harry didn’t have to say anymore.

Narcissa stood up and pulled out her wand from its holster. She casted two lubrication and two cleansing charms. One set went on her hard cock and the other set went on Harry’s rear. “Be gentle it’s been over twenty year since something that big has been in back there even with the lube. Just be gentl… ahhhhhh” Harry gasped out as the tip of her big thick cock slide pass his little pink ring.

“Wow, you are really tight Harry but you feel amazing. I can only go one speed because you are so tight. I could rip you in half if I went any faster.” She tickled the little area of skin between his ring and his large balls. That got Harry to back up on to her cock. She leaned down into Harry and reached around for his cock. She felt the thick tip and it was leaking a lot of pre-cum down onto the day bed. Cissa slowly ramped up her speed as Harry’s rear into a nice steady rhythm. Hearing the schlick of her cock as it sank in Harry was one of the greatest sounds in the world.

Several floors down, Fleur entered the atrium to Grimmauld Place through the floo. She hadn’t been since here since Harry’s sixth year when the Order hosted their clandestine meetings. She was not expecting such a transformation. She meandered around all the areas she could. She wasn’t of black blood or at the very least married to a Black as of yet. Her nose told her that they were somewhere on the upper floors. So up the stairs she climbed until there was one last floor to check. She distinctly heard the sound of sex and her anger and jealousy levels when through the roof. She dashed the stairs as fast as her legs would take her.

Fleur reached roof deck and was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very large breasted woman with long white blonde hair drilling a very large cock into Harry. Fleur wanted to call Harry her boyfriend but they never discussed such terms. Although seeing the problem Harry had messaged her about in person was quite impressive. The other impressive fact was how far she could drive herself inside Harry. Fleur knew that one of Harry’s many lovers was male. She could tell that Harry was no stranger to receiving anal sex. Watching Harry and Lady Malfoy intimately engaging each other. Lady Malfoy had quite the appendage and the bollocks to back it up.

Fleur wanted to break them up but couldn’t for the act was so beautiful. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her slick folds. She was going to attempt an old family transfiguration spell from over five hundred years ago. “ _Laisse Grandir Mon Bâton Charnu_.” Where her slick folds resided now a large flaccid cock and a set of balls surrounded by a forest of silver hair. In mere seconds her cock was standing hard at full attention. She walked over to the other side of the daybed where Harry looked up at her with those surprised green eyes. She wrapped her and around her cock and gently pressed it up against his lips. Harry gratefully opened his lips and let Fleur slide her cock in his mouth.

Narcissa and Fleur gave each other the once over. Narcissa had a confused look on her face but Fleur mouthed to her that they would discuss it later. Harry licked her tip but paid close attention to the underside of her tip. Fleur squirmed as Harry drove her insane from his ministrations. Fleur muttered out several curses in French as one of Harry’ hands gently cupped her hairy balls. He let Fleur’s cock fall from his mouth for a moment as he sucked in one of her large balls. Fleur then switched over to curses in English. Narcissa sped up her thrusts right before Harry sucked Fleur’s cock back into his mouth. Narcissa cried out as she filled Harry’s tight ass with her liquid magic. Seconds later Fleur cried out as she shot liquid magic down Harry’s throat. Harry felt both ladies pull out from him and he just collapsed into unconsciousness onto the daybed.

“I can see why Harry would call on you Mrs. Weasley. That unit is quite impressive.” Narcissa finished her glass of Miruvor.

“Well to be fair it will reverting back to Delacour soon. What little love between myself and William eroded away years ago but since we married the way his mother insisted on I am trapped with an incestuous adulterer. What is it with our world and incest? Harry’s married to one too.”

“William and his little sister? Well I do have an affinity for redheads but I know to stay away from that familial cess pool. I was very close to Vivian Bones and Lily Evans” Narcissa was surprised that Harry wasn’t surprised at the mention of his mother. “As for incest in our world? It’s more commonplace than we’d like to admit. My family The Blacks were known for it always trying to stay pure. Harry has drawn and will draw all sorts of women to him. It’s his magical power we find intoxicating as you know. Harry probably could bed his own daughter not that the noble prat would but that may not stop her. My former husband has warmed the bed of his brother for years. They even used special potions and a ritual to conceive Draco. His brother gave birth but it killed him in the process.” 

“So the world believes that you gave birth that ferret Fauntleroy? Your story explains a lot. He intimated just what he would have done to me if I gave him the chance. It felt like empty bravado trying to pass off as confidence or machismo. As for you Lady Malfoy, was that the first time you used your cock for pleasure?” Fleur walked over and sat down on a two person lounger. She patted the open spaced next to her in hope that Narcissa would sit down next to her. The older blonde walked over to the lounger and sat down to Fleur.

“It was my first time. It was quite amazing I must say. I wish I had embraced it a long time ago with a certain redhead however Bella gave this to me as a graduation present. I would keep it but for one thing. I want to have a child and I know I am on the limit of when a witch can possibly conceive. Though would it would be a risky pregnancy due to my age. I still want to try but I would be very picky of who I would want as a father to my child.” Narcissa tried to not look at their sleeping lion of a lover. “Oh and feel free to call me Narcissa or Cissa. I think we are past the point of formal titles after sharing such an intimate moment.”

“I don’t blame you Lady Mal… I mean Cissa. I made the mistake of not snagging Harry when I had the chance. I had to marry an impotent bastard.” Fleur spat out.

“But you have three beautiful children. Before Draco evicted me from Malfoy Manor, I heard him going on and on about them. Your kids are gorgeous when compared to his offspring. I swear little Scorpius was beaten with an ugly stick when he was younger.”

“They are one hundred percent mine but the father…”

“… Is Harry. I’m pretty sure you would have wanted to conceive them all in the natural way but Harry was too stubborn and loyal back then. I can tell he has definitely changed. He is far more approachable about interesting ideas. I heard rumored that there is a new potions mistress who developed a new fertility potion. What’s even stranger is that this mistress was able to get a sample of his potent semen.”

“It was Dr. Padma Patel. She left England to obtain healing training. She at the same time was training to be a muggle doctor. She is incredibly smart so it didn’t surprise me that she is both a healer in our world and a doctor in in the non magical world. I can tell Harry spent time with her and her sister. The trace of them on him is faint but still there. It had to be freely given. It wouldn’t have been as magically potent otherwise. She developed several batches of her treatment but it only produced three successful births. My three babies. She had a test pool of over fifty witches but only I was one who was successful. She couldn’t explain it. She claimed that they all should have been impregnated. She claimed her arithmancy and runic work was flawless. I believe she didn’t have the whole picture about Harry’s heritage.”

“What’s unusual about Harry’s…” Fleur summoned her purse. She rummaged through the purse until she found the scroll she was looking for. She unrolled the scroll and handed it to Narcissa. Narcissa gasped.

“I think that is the reason her experiment only worked with me. Veela blood in males is usually dormant being that we veela are female. In Harry’s blood however it’s active but not as powerful as say mine or my sister’s power. It’s what draws women to him. Ever heard of a man or wizard who sported quite a massive penis? It’s not only his veela blood but Harry also has traces of incubi blood too CIssa. It’s growing stronger and has been for a while. It might be bad for women but for a veela like me…” Fleur’s body blushed a deep crimson. “…Merlin... his draw is stronger the pull of gravity.” She waved her wand over her groin and reversed the spell. She revealed her slick folds dripping with honey and lust. “I don’t know how much more I can last.”

“Can you do the same thing for me? My crave for a baby grows.”

“I can but it will take some effort, time and another woman not to mention Harry. Yours was the result of a curse requiring hate, jealousy, and envy. To permanently reverse the curse, one can’t just mumble the counter curse. That might take care of the physical aspect of your situation but I can’t say having a penis for many years hasn’t affected your female reproductive system. I would recommend we consult with a medical professional you trust. I won’t lie to you Cissa. Living with the curse for nearly forty years could have unknown consequences. One of the worst could be that your cock may be unremovable.” They looked over at Harry who started to rustle. Both Fleur and Narcissa stood up from the lounger and made their way over to Harry.

Narcissa waved her wand and cleaned the remains from their last encounter. Harry looked over at the two gorgeous older women. He first looked at Fleur and saw her slick hairy folds had returned. Harry licked his lips. He loved seeing her with a large cock but nothing looked more erotic to Harry than a slick hairy folds of a lady especially if those lips were hugging his cock and drinking up his sweet sticky seed. He then looked over at Narcissa. He wasn’t sure who would win a contest for the biggest breasts but Harry certainly had a distinct taste for brilliant women with very large breasts. Harry leaned over and kissed Fleur. Narcissa didn’t wait for Harry to kiss her. She climbed up on to the chiseled younger man and demanded satisfaction as her heavy cock slapped down on his chest. What followed was a near five minute snogging session. Cissa caught Harry’s erection between her ample ass cheeks while Cissa could write her name on Harry’s chest with the large amount pre-cum leaking out from her cock.

“As much as I love watching you both go at it like, Cissa you requested a meeting with Harry. I think we should adjourn to a meeting place inside. The weather looks like it is changing.” Fleur looked off in the western sky as dark grey clouds were on the horizon. Fleur climbed up off of the day bed and summoned her clothes. Harry and Narcissa followed quickly behind her. They made it inside just before the heavens opened up their floodgates. They retreated down one flight of stair and into the sitting room.

“Lady Malfoy…” Harry started before he was interrupted by Narissa.

“As I told Fleur, please call me Narcissa, Cissa or by my middle name Morrigan.” Narcissa tossed her clothes aside. “Yes, Harry, my eventual hope is to bring our family back and away from its dark past. However, you need a crash course in our family and what lies beneath the surface. Fleur, I am sorry to tell you that unless you are Harry’s magically bonded wife, you will not be accepted by the family magic. Harry needs to see a secret that has been kept for over fifty years.”

Fleur stood up, walked over to Harry and kissed him. “I will head back to your home. You earned a home cooked meal. Plus I need to chat with Luna and check in on Lily for you.” Fleur leaned in and pressed her breasts into Harry as she kissed him goodbye. Harry watched her sashay her large rear out of the room.

“I hope that wasn’t just a ploy to get me alone.” Harry walked up behind Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her nude form. His erection once again pressed into her rear.

“I would love for that massive wand to plunder my depths. As much as I love your boldness and spontaneity, I guarantee you that your erection won’t stand tall after our talk. It’s one I don’t want to have but you need to know Harry. Follow me please.” She reached behind her and grasped Harry’s cock. She then led him by his cock out of the sitting room, down the hall and into the room with the family’s tapestry room.

“Now I don’t know if you’ve ever seen this room Harry…”

“Back before the start of my fifth year, I was ended up here after having dueled with two dementors sent by Her Royal Toadface. I was put on trial for not only saving my cousin’s life but my own as well. Sirius was standing outside the door to this room when I first saw him. It was late in the evening. We met the next morning and had a long talk about really nothing. I think he was just trying to ease my distress about my pending trial.”

“I was there for your trial. Lucius and Fudge were trying to stack the deck against you. I will not thank Dumbledore for much but it was his political clout and owed favors that got you off that day. I was there because I was at the time the only eligible member of the Black family who could sit in the family seat. I did vote for your innocence. Family always should look out for each other. What you see in front of you is a sham or magically speaking a set of very well done illusion spells. The real family tree is a bit more elaborate and quite disturbing.” Narcissa extended both of her arms outwards. “Lux fulgebunt!” Narcissa called out.

The illusion spells melted away and Harry gasped out loud. This wasn’t what he expected. It was far more detailed. “You said there were secrets that I need to know. Well shall we begin with our first lesson?”

“Probably with the one of the most painful and darkest parts of our family history. This tapestry was created with magic that can detect the second a new family enters the world just as it can tell when one has left it. Your first lesson is to find my sister.” Narcissa found one of the only two seats in the entire room. She summoned a blanket. One does not sit on leather naked.

“No... no… no… no… this cannot be right. She has to be dead.” Harry’s knees felt weak all of a sudden.

“I see you have discovered one of our families’ darkest secrets. Bellatrix Black is still alive so to speak. My parents were far more cruel and evil people than my Aunt Walburga. Bella was born developmentally challenged in a way no magic could ever fix. Due to our family’s severe inbreeding, my blood sister was born severely retarded. I swore I thought my parents would have drowned her before her first birthday. They were too proud to put Bella in an orphanage or simply take the easy way out. They did something far more heinous.” Narcissa got up from her seat and walked over to Harry. “I see you recognize a name that really shouldn’t be there.” She pointed to a name on the tapestry. That name was Juliana Wilkins.

“I know you recognize that name last name. I first found out about when I was reading through my father’s personal journals a few months after he passed. He bribed somebody in the Ministry Department of Children and Family Services for information. My mother’s family had a summer house in the village of Balcombe just outside of Crawley. My father found a family with a first generation witch and her younger sister who had almost enough magic to considered a witch but was just very unlucky. Harry, my father stole Juliana Wilkins from her family and obliviated the knowledge of Juliana from their memories. He then used that same summer home to conduct a ritual that not only made Juliana a member of the Black Family but transformed her into the spitting image of my sister. He must have not preformed that ritual perfectly because it was hat ritual which slowly drove Juliana insane. I hate to say that it was a godsend that she is out from under that sheer misery. This is what I am talking about Harry. This is our family’s unknown legacy. I don’t know what to do with this but I think her sister deserves to know that is if she can remember.”

“That is one of the many issues I see us encountering. What about your actual sister? Where is she being kept?” Harry steadied himself.

“At my mother’s family’s summer home. It’s always been Bella’s according to our father’s will. That was probably the nicest thing he ever did for any of us. I check in on her from time to time but her health is in decline even with round the clock care by a team of elves. I think she has maybe a year or two before her body completely shuts down and her magical core implodes. I feel that Bella should just be left alone. It’s worked for the past sixty years. She has no memory of our family. It’s one of the facets of her syndrome.”

“I think Hermione deserves to know she had an aunt and Monica a sister. I really do I just have no idea about how to tell them.” Harry stood up and embraced Narcissa.

“If you decide to tell them, you cannot sugar coat this Harry. This news is going to hurt both Hermione and her mother. I would recommend that you take your time with this decision but ultimately I agree with you. I think they deserve to know. Nothing means more to most people than family. I know it’s early but I’d like to retire for the evening and I was wondering if you weren’t doing anything…” Narcissa twirled her long hair around her finger.

“Well… the only plans I have are dinner with Lily, Luna, and Fleur. You would be welcome to join but something tells me that wasn’t exactly what you had in mind. I want to give you exactly what you want but I need to straighten out the many bumps in my road.” Harry slipped his hand between her two large cheeks and ran his finger around her pucker. He felt Narcissa shiver as he pushed his finger passed her ring. She leaned in to his shoulder. “Where would you like me to stuff this hard salami stick I stole?” She shivered again as he stretched her ring out. 

Harry led Narcissa out of the tapestry room and up a half flight of stairs where the entire floor contained the master suite. The master suite had been quite the eye opener. The Blacks lived up their name especially in the bedroom. Harry didn’t remodel the master bedroom. Grimmauld Place was his refuge for his darker tendencies. He led Narcissa over a set of hanging chains which ended in restraints. Narcissa took the hint and put the restraints around her wrists and locked them closed. Harry then waved his hand and shot several tickling charms at Narcissa. The curvy blonde danced in her restraints as the many jinxes coursed through her body.

“An overpowered tickling jinx. I suppose stinging hexes are next?”

“I could use something unforgivable if you prefer. Something to really rattle those chains.” Harry moved behind Narcissa and spread her legs wide apart to the point where she nearly lost her balance. Harry lined himself up with her pink ring and drove himself home. He looked around and saw her hard cock bouncing up and down with each one of his thrusts.

“Bottom that huge fucking cock in my stomach if you have to Master. This loyal sleeve accepted any punishment for any infringement.” She felt a hand around her throat squeezing roughly. She saw stars each time opened her eyes and she couldn’t be happier. She felt his huge tip tearing his insides apart.

“Cry… cry out for your master.” Harry growled out as he reached around and pinched her nipples very roughly as he unloaded rope after sticky rope into her rear. Narcissa screamed out Master as he mashed her nipples. Harry let his soft cock slip out from her tight chamber. “Now, I think you need to hang around for a bit and let my gift slither around in your rear. If you want to be set free, call out that you love Gryffindor cock as loud as your lungs will allow.” Harry left the busty blonde hanging from the suspended chains. He really wasn’t going to let her suspended for long but he did have an important floo call to make.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He made his way from the master bedroom to his private office. He waved his hand in front of the hearth and a fire came to life. He called out the floo address for the Burrow. Arthur was still working at the Ministry while nearly pressing seventy. Harry thought would have Arthur would have retired by now. Perhaps he used work as a refuge away from his wife. Molly was a strong woman and put up a strong front. Harry could see right through her façade. Molly Weasley was in reality a slut always in heat. He remembered back to the summer Fred, George and Ron rescued him from Privet Drive.

Arthur was at work. The Weasley children minus Percy were out on their brooms zooming around their makeshift Quidditch pitch. Harry had been out there until his bladder has other plans. He made his way back to the strangest house he had ever laid his eyes upon. He made his way back into the house and up to the bathroom. Relief came mere moments later. He was on his way back outside when he heard a woman’s voice coming from across the landing. Harry knew magic made witches and wizards extremely lazy. No silencing charms or locked doors with a door slightly ajar, she was stark naked with an enormous purple toy buried in large slick folds surrounded by a thick auburn forest. Molly was quite the looker when she didn’t bury herself in large frumpy clothing. She wasn’t a stick figure but she carried her curves with pride. Even with Dudley’s old hand me downs, those old shorts couldn’t hide his hard cock. It strained against the cheap fabric.

“Well I can see you like what you see. Come in Harry. You have me at a disadvantage. I am just satisfying a need I have. Now you can turn around and head back outside or are you a boy who likes to take a chance or two. I figured you might need use the bathroom sooner or later. I timed it just right and I left the door open. I have needs that my husband cannot satisfy and the toys barely scratch the surface of this deep itch.” Molly used her strong muscles to eject her purple penis. “Are you scared of this beautiful woman’s body my green eyed man?” Molly slid off of the bed and walked over to Harry. She sunk down to her knees. She withdrew her wand from somewhere on her body and fired a spell at the door before she tossed the wand on to bed.

Her nimble hands made quick work of Harry’s pants and awful underwear. She would incinerate them if she was given the chance. What stood proudly before her took her breath away. At the age of twelve, Harry had a massive cock before he hit his magical and physical maturity. She had to get a hook and bury it into him early. “You have quite the specimen Harry. You are going to make the ladies very happy someday but do you actually know what to do with it. We ladies love it when our man knows exactly how to drive us wild. Having a big dick is nothing if you don’t know how to use it. What I am offering you Harry are lessons completely free of charge. Some might consider what I am offering you to be wrong but I can’t help myself. Shoot I wanted to give you a lesson right now but I can hear those quidditch fanatics down stairs. Run up to your room and get dressed. I really should burn those clothes Harry but they do hide this beauty. I will find you when I want to start your lessons.” 

Harry did enjoy his time with Molly. She definitely taught him how to pleasure a woman properly. His favorite was making her squirt with either his cock or his tongue. Molly loved it when he buried himself deep into her large rear. They would meet in secret in Madam Rosemerta’s bed chamber above the Three Broomsticks. Rosie would even join if she got the chance. Harry did have a soft spot for the curvy overworked blonde. After they tag teamed him, Rosie let slip that her business was struggling to stay afloat. It was thanks to Hogsmeade weekends that helped her keep the doors open. He just gave her that patented Potter smile and told her that things would be alright for her someday soon he just knew it.

Once Harry graduated from Hogwarts, he and his account manager reviewed his portfolio. Many of his family investments were showing slow steady returns. Harry went out on a limb and paid off the Three Broomsticks outstanding debts and then bought a quarter share of the business using a shell company called Emerald Magic Investments. He found a partner to help him run his new company in Susan Bones. She was a financial genius that would put the top ranking goblin in its place. In Susan, he found a true friend, confidant, lover and mother. Her kids may have called her Aunt Susan but she raised them more than Ginny ever did. He smiled at the memories of Molly, Rosie and Susan.

“Hello Burrow… is anybody home?” Harry called out through the fire. He wasn’t a big fan of the floo but the Weasleys refused to accept his gift of the new but very expensive magical communication mirrors. He could hear Molly puttering around her kitchen. She walked over to the hearth with nothing on but an open robe. Gravity had been kind to Molly with her massive breasts only showing a little bit of sagging. Her face brightened up when she saw Harry’s face in the fire.

“Harry… it’s good to see your face. I haven’t seen you since we threw our New Years Eve bash. You and Rosie gave me quite the ringing in of the New Year. Where have you been hiding that pleasurable python. You know my toys cannot compare or compete.” Harry could see Molly’s hard nipples and slick bush even through the floo.

“I see my wanton and needy slut needs some attention but we have some unfinished business to attend to first. I was just calling to see if anyone is around. I can arrive in the next ten minutes if that is convenient. I just have to tend to a few things before I come over.”

“That’s fine Harry. I was just working on getting dinner started for just me and Arthur. He won’t be home for a few more hours. I swear it’s like he hides himself away at that infernal ministry. We may not share the same bed anymore but I still love him. He is my rock when life goes haywire. I shall see you soon.” Molly stepped back from the hearth and closed the connection. She thought this day was going to be another boring one.

Harry left his office and headed back to the master bedroom. He could see the strain written all over Cissa’s face. “Well I can see you have been a good slave and have earned your release but I think already earned it didn’t you? I can see a puddle of your own release still wet on the floor.” Harry waved his hand and unlocked the restraints while gently lifting Cissa back down to the floor. “Now Cissa, I enjoyed our time together and would like to do so again. However, I have House Potter business to take care of right away. Please drop by my island residence. I am located on the island of St. Agnes in the Scilly archipelago. Well the entire island belongs to my family. Little Lily would love to see her Aunt Cissa again. Before I forget, welcome back to the family Narcissa Miranda Black.” Narcissa collapsed as a wave very powerful family magic coursed throughout her body. Narcissa had lost her connection to the Black Family magic when she was forced into marrying into the Malfoy family. It was one of the stipulations of her contract that her family magic be subservient to Lucius’s. Harry looked down and was surprised to see a thick blonde bush between her legs and nothing else. Harry inadvertently broke the curse. He levitated the unconscious blonde back on to the bed before he tucked her in. He would have to tell Fleur the good news later.

Harry walked over to the large master closet. He grabbed a black robe with the Black family crest just above the left breast pocket. He didn’t put on anything else. If he knew his redheaded wanton slut would complain if he did. Harry walked down the stairs all the way down to the ground floor. He made his way out to the back garden where he relocated the apparation point. He was the only one who the wards allowed to apparate in. He called upon his magic and seconds later he was on the doorstep of the Burrow. Harry needed to overhaul the family’s ward scheme. Billy Boy may be a talented curse breaker but he is an awful ward weaver. Harry could think of no less than twenty ways to negate the weak ward scheme.

Harry knocked on the door. “I know it’s you Harry. I can see you through the window. Wait there a moment.” Harry could hear footsteps heading his way. The door swung open and Molly appeared. It’s such a nice afternoon Harry. I’ve been cooped up inside all day. I was going take a dip in the pond to cool off. Would you like to join me?”

Harry grabbed the ravishing redhead and ripped open her robe. He landed several strong kisses to her lips as his hand was barely able to fit one of Molly’s massive mammeries in his palm. “I would rather break your bed but if you want to be plundered in the pond, we can make that work. I want you and your pipes calling out to the heavens. It’s lucky Old Xeno passed on a few years back. He might have came over to see if a banshee had moved in. I have some family business to discuss with you. Do you mind if we chat along the way?”  


“Of course not Harry. You are officially family even if my daughter is one of the most selfish bints in the British Isles. She certainly wasn’t raised like that. I really am proud you didn’t air her adultery in public. I am forever thankful. I know you’ve come to ask for mine and Arthur’s blessing to end your marriage. You have it. Frankly, Arthur and I gave you two five years at most. My only request is that you discuss it with your kids first. They should hear it from you first.”

“In hindsight, we were poorly matched weren’t we? She’s always a fan of the spotlight and the golden galleons that may fall into her pocket because it. I’m glad she’s kept a secret account for all money she made playing Quidditch and the royalties earned from endorsement deals hocking the latest gear. She could live comfortably if she doesn’t keep the extravagant lifestyle. I’ve had the parchments ready for her to sign for over a few years but I continued to give her chance after chance to come back to me. All of those chances have finally run out. I know you tried to raise her right. I don’t fault you for that. I will talk to Edgar and James on Friday. I am scheduled as a guest lecturer.”

“It’s good to see you finally coming to your senses especially when the children are involved.” Molly snuggled up to Harry as they walked down the well worn dirt path into the forest that bordered the Burrow. “I also know that my daughter never gave birth despite all of the men who have come between her legs. Minerva and I exchange letters Harry. She raves about how smart James and Edgar are. She is considering in offering them tutoring in the animagus transformation when they are older. You should start up a correspondence with her. She hides it well but ever since she retired from teaching she’s become more insular and closed off to all but a select few. Please do Harry reach out to her. It would really make her day.”

“There you go again Molly, strong arming into something I should have been doing years ago. How did you know about my kids?”

“Mostly women’s intuition but Ginny has never shown any physical signs she was ever pregnant. Magic can hide a lot but not a witch who is eight months pregnant even with the strongest charms. Pregnancy takes a beautiful toll on us ladies. Also none of your kids have the Weasley signature.” Harry looked at Molly questioningly. “All Weasley children born into the family have a grouping of five freckles that when connected look like a W. All of my children have it well all George and Katie’s two young ones have the same arrangement of freckles. It’s on the left side of the chest just above the nipple. You brought your kids to Kevin’s birthday party last summer. Not seeing the mark on your kids just confirmed my suspicion when they were down at the pond.” They had arrived at the Burrow’s small lake.

Molly pulled off her robe and placed it on the railing before she ran and dove off the end of the dock. Harry admired her body and her fluidity as she nearing seventy. Harry followed suit and dove in after her. They swam around each other in the cool water until Harry pulled Molly into his embrace. She made sure her lower lips were in line with the tip of his cock. He didn’t push himself into her. Instead she felt a huge wave of magic roll over her. She opened her eyes and they were standing her bedroom and they were both completely dry. “Turns out, I prefer a bed more than frolicking in the pond.” Harry said before he gently pushed Molly down on the bed. She giggled as she fell back. Harry quickly pounced on top of the buxom redhead. He lined his thick tip up with her wet folds and was about slide inside his mother in law when a very familiar voice.

“Mum are you here?” Harry looked up at Molly with a confused look on his face.

“She hasn’t been home in years Harry. I don’t know why she’s hear but she will start searching for me if I don’t make an appearance. I have no words for her if she finds us in bed with you about to plow my fertile field.” Molly pushed Harry off of her and to the other side of the bed. “Do keep an ear open though will you Harry. Something tells me you’ll want to hear what she has to say just as much as I do.” Molly walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a bathrobe. With a whirl of her wand she wetted her hair giving it the appearance that she just finished a shower. She didn’t bother to close her robe. Hopefully the sight of her mother nearly naked would cut her daughter’s visit short.

Molly made her way downstairs. She didn’t enter the kitchen immediately. She observed her daughter. Ginny walked nervously around the small kitchen wringing her hands with each worried step. This was not the daughter she remembered. Ginny always carried herself with a bit of arrogance or confidence depending how one would look at it. Molly watched for a few more moments before she walked into the kitchen.

“Ginny… dear… this is unexpected. I wish I had some more notice. I just stepped out from a shower when I heard your voice.”

“Mum, why didn’t you close your robe?”

“You’re lucky I even decided to put on the robe let alone close it. I’ve always liked being naked when I’m alone or when it’s just me and your father. Now I’m sure you didn’t come all this way just to debate my choice in loose clothing. Come let’s have a seat in the living room.” Molly said as she tied her bathrobe closed.

Molly sat down in the armchair near the couch while Ginny sat down the couch. “There is a conversation that I need to have with Harry but I know that I have no right to speak with him. I haven’t been there for him. There are reasons why. Reasons that caused me shame and fear which caused me to act the way I have done these last nineteen years. I came home hoping to get some advice but I know I haven’t earned it.”

Molly took a deep breath and sat in silence for a few moments as she processed what her daughter had just said. “The Harry I know will give you the chance to say your peace Ginny as long as you are really honest and open. Harry has quite the knack for ferreting out liars, cheats, and scoundrels. He will hear you out if you are really ready. He should be here shortly. We have tea, biscuits and chat at least one a month. He is quite the busy man.” Right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Molly saw a shiver of fear she hadn’t seen in her daughter twenty five years. It was that same look she saw Ginny have that morning her boys had rescued Harry. Molly got up from her seat and as she walked over to the door, she waved her wand. She transfigured her bathrobe into a more appropriate dressing gown. She opened the door. Harry walked inside and hugged Molly.

“Molly, it’s great to see you. I wish I had more time to just sit back, relax and enjoy a delicious cup of your tea.” Harry leaned in and kissed Molly on the cheek.

“We are not allow Harry. Ginny is here.” Molly replied back.

“Why? Well no matter. She is here for a reason. I want you to stay even if she asks you to leave. I may get angry. You keep me level headed.” Molly kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s get this over with.”

Harry and Molly made their way over to Ginny. Molly sat down next to her estranged daughter. Harry took Molly’s former seat adjacent to the couch. Ginny took a few very long deep breaths. “I have spent the last week trying to built up the courage to even speak to you in person. Over the past year, I’ve tried to write letter after letter trying to explain or justify my choices in life to you Harry but each attempt felt hollow, insincere, and bratty. The reason I am here Harry is that I want to end our marriage as peacefully and painlessly as possible. Looking back, we should really have never gotten married in the first place. How we stayed married for nineteen years is insane. You know I have strayed so far from you in trying to make myself feel better. I’m glad you and Susan gave the world three beautiful wonderful children. I have heard from my contacts that several teams have been scouting each one of James’s matches. Anyways, mum tells me that you will hear me out. I have quite the story to tell you if you have the time and are willing to listen.” Ginny looked up into those amazing emerald eyes and tears started slipping out of her brown eyes.

“Molly, I think we each could use a large mug of tea and some of your wonderful ginger snaps.” Molly smiled and got up from the couch. Ginny and Harry sat quietly before Molly returned with three large steamy mugs of tea. She handed Ginny the first mug then Harry his mug before she sat back down next to Ginny. The trio remained silent except for taking sips of tea.

“My story begins when I was playing in a match in Japan against the Daisen Dementors four years ago. I was coming off of a weeklong binge of sex and alcohol. I wasn’t playing in peak capacity when I failed to notice a bludger coming straight at me. I didn’t have the time to dodge it and it hit me. The next thing I remember I woke up in the Mt Fuji Magical Hospital. Gwenog was waiting for me to wake up only to tell me that I was suspended from the team for the rest of the season. She also ordered me to attend counseling for substance abuse. I didn’t refuse. A few days later, she and the team’s owner signed my release. They called me a liability and a disgrace. The next person who stopped by was my manager and agent. They saw their meal ticket had just hit rock bottom and they portkeyed out of my life as fast as possible. There I was alone, nearly destitute and almost dead in Japan. Until I laid eyes on the pair of most beautiful sapphires for eyes I ever seen.” Ginny took a long drag from her mug.

“My attending healer recommended that I at least speak to their mental health department. In walked in healer in training Akira Minato. Harry, we both haven’t been faithful. I can’t blame you for finding love in other women when I couldn’t give you what you needed most. It took me over a year but he helped me deal with everything I’ve endured in my life. The possession during my first year, the night at the ministry, Harry, I need to tell you about that.” Ginny heard Harry take in a deep breath.

“That night I didn’t just get cuts, scratches, and bruises. One of the Death Eaters hit me with a slow acting mood altering curse. That’s what Akira’s sister Miyuki who researches and breaks rare curses told me. They both took me into live with them. I was too ashamed to come home but still too stubborn to really accept any help until Akira broke through my defenses. Miyuki was able to lift the curse from me. I instantly felt lighter like I was reborn almost. My head and thoughts were clear. I cannot thank Akira or Miyuki Minato enough. That was three years ago. I kept working for the Prophet covering quidditch which allowed me to keep seeing Akira. I know I shouldn’t have fallen for my healer but the heart wants what it wants. He uncovered even darker traumas that were magically hidden away from me. That is why I kept my distance from our family mum. We have a predator and deviant in our family.”

The silence was broken by one large tea mug smashing to pieces when Molly let the mug slip from her fingers. “Have something to share mom?” Ginny’s tone turned quite dark and angry.

“Have a particular affinity for strapping young boys?” Ginny saw Harry twinge in pain and regret for a mere second. “I found out one of this family’s deepest darkest secrets. In fact, I’m living proof of that secret. Didn’t getting knocked up by your first born didn’t teach you anything? It was convenient that Uncle Baldy still fancies you and you could lay any of the blame on him if it came to that. It did finally give you the girl you always wanted.” Ginny stood up from the couch. “I am trying to keep my cool mum. Akira taught me yoga and meditation which helps immensely with my anger issues but even I have limits. How could you?”

“You said it best Ginny. The heart wants what the heart wants. As much as I love Arthur, he might as well be an eunuch without a few very potent potions. Most people believe I snagged Arthur with a love potion. That was a rumor from our days at school that I never corrected. We were really sold off by our parents in a contract that worked out for the most part. He gave us heirs to both our families even if we needed fertility potions to help in conception.” Molly waved her wand and her mug repaired itself. A cleaning spell took care of the spilled tea and the stain on the rug.

“Yes that takes case of the deviant in the family but you gave birth to a predator. Bill has raped at least two witches that I know of and there have to be more. He couldn’t stop with just one.” Harry disappeared from his seat in a flash of bright green fire. “Where did Harry go?”

“When Ginny?” Molly muttered out in barely a whisper.

“The first time happened a few days after his graduation party from school. He saw me swimming out in the pond and decided to join me. I thought he just brought me in for a hug but I felt a pain coming from my lower half. I cried out in pain as he violated me. He cast some very obscure magic on me that gave him control over me. He was smart and didn’t keep me in sexual servitude but I did service him whenever he was in the country. I only recovered this memory when Akira broke through the powerful memory charm Bill used on me. I guess Harry is off to Hogwarts to see if Bill touched his own kids. I wouldn’t want to me him if Fleur finds out. She’d roast him alive. Either that or he’s going out hunting for Bill’s head. I am sorry that I haven’t told you about Akira. I would love for you and daddy to meet him and his sister.” Ginny took a long sip from her large mug trying to soothe her jangled nerves.

“I have no words Ginny. I might have a predilection for younger men but wherever Bill developed those tendencies it wasn’t from me. Your father and I raised him right. Bill kept all of that hidden from us. I never seduced him either Ginny. He was very fond of spying on me either in the shower or when I would have some me time. I know I shouldn’t have invited him in but your father stopped truly being my lover right after I was pregnant with Bill. Yes he impregnated me four more times but there was no passion or romance. There were only fertility potions and charms to fight erectile dysfunction. Bill just used me to get off. I failed him Ginny and I failed you all. I don’t deserve to be your mother any longer.” Molly pulled her wand out from her robe pocket and pointed it at her throat. She had a powerful cutting curse on the tip of her tongue when her wand flew out from her hand and landed across the room.

Both Molly and Ginny looked back towards the kitchen to see Fleur standing there with her wand out. “Now what is all the commotion going on here that my mother in law has her wand to her throat with teary bloodshot eyes? It would be nice to say that it’s nice to see you Ginny but…”

“I know I’ve been quite the monster to Harry and his kids Fleur. The only thing that could ever make up for the mess I’ve made is that I want to end my marriage to Harry. I should have done it years ago but well I’d like Harry to return to finish my story.” The room was lit in a bright flash of green flames. Once the room returned to its normal level of brightness, Harry was standing over an unconscious Bill with his boot pressing down on the redhead’s neck.

“Harry, I would stop you but I just can’t find the motivation. I do want to know why Bill is under your boot on the floor and unconscious.” The redhead was then levitated and then bound with steel chains to the chair that Harry had conjured.

“Revenerate.” Harry waved his hand in front of Bill’s face. Harry used a very low powered waking charm. He wanted Bill to slowly wake up. Harry then waked his hand and muttered something in Japanese. It was a charm developed by a charms mistress several centuries ago. The charm was the precursor to the development of veritaserum. The reason why the potion was more popular because it couldn’t be translated into any other language. Why learn another language when a potion could easily dropped into a drink or forced down a person’s throat. All it required was a competent potions maker to make the potion instead of a poison.

Bill started to stir after a few minutes and instantly started to struggle against the binds. “You can try to fight against those chains all you want. I wouldn’t recommend it though. They are magically enhanced to be unbreakable and they will start to constrict if you struggle for more than ten seconds. Keep fighting and you will end up a corpse. Now Bill, I brought you here today for a reason. I am going to ask you several questions. I will tell you that you haven’t been given any sort of potion to help loosen your lips such as veritaserum. I want you to answer these questions honestly. It would be in your best interest to be completely honest. Now for the first question. What is your full name?” Harry asked as he sat down across from his prisoner in a very comfortable chair he just conjured.

“William Arthur Fabian Weasley.” Bill spat out. Harry saw Bill’s yellow eyes glowing. He knew Bill was livid and rather hung over to add insult to injury.

“Good Bill. I didn’t know you had a second middle name. Now let’s try something a tad more difficult. Do you have any kids?” Harry asked. It was true that Victorie, Dominique, and Louis all bore the Weasley name but that would soon change with the divorce. Harry was curious if Bill was going to try to claim them as his own.

“I… do… do… do… do…” Harry knew what was causing Bill to stutter. Bill was trying to mentally claim that at least the two girls were his property. “I… DO NOT HAVE ANY KIDS.” Bill shot Fleur a nasty look. “That bitch stepped out on me three times. I will wring her neck… AHHHHHH” Bill cried out in agony.

“Oh shit… I forgot to mention that I can send pulses of electric energy through those chains Bill. You’d better watch your tongue from here on out. Unless you think you can handle that pain. That was only a brief taste though. I’m sure you’ve figured out now that you cannot lie. I did deceive you earlier. It is true that I didn’t give you any potions. However I refrained from telling you that I did use an ancient Japanese truth charm. So if you try to lie, your mind will fight against the charm but the charm will win. The question then becomes how much of your mind will remain if you fight the curse for extended periods of time. So I know about the first women you were ever with. So I don’t need to ask about them. How many women have you sexually violated and or raped?” Harry didn’t want to beat around the bush any longer.

“One hundred and thirty seven women and girls mostly girls.” Bill smiled at his answer.

Harry refrained from showing his disgust. “Now then I have one more question and then a request. I say request but it’s really just a command. Did you ever lay a hand on your children particularly your daughters?”

“No… A good pureblooded male would never mix his seed with that of a half breed and that of her offspring. I only got married to that French tart for two reasons. One was that I knew my mother would have had a fit when she heard her son and lover wanted to marry a French halfblooded slut. The other reason was that I wanted my own personal super slut. I admit I made a mistake in choice of women. She was terrible in bed.” Fleur had finally lost her patience. She walked over to Bill and slapped him across the face. She dug her nails into his face deep enough to draw blood. Bill looked back up at his wife and smiled darkly back at her. “Let me go and I’ll show you how powerful I….” Harry raised his hand and closed his fist. Bill wailed out in agony.

Harry looked over at Molly. “Where did he pick up such atrocious manners? I know he didn’t learn them from you or Arthur.” Harry dropped the curse on Bill who then slumped down in the chair. He would be out for a few minutes. Molly and Ginny were stunned into silence. “Well as I see it Bill has two choices. I would prefer him to turn himself in to the aurors and give them a full confession. The other option is we punish him here. Bill is either facing many years in Azkaban or death especially if the public found out about what he did and to whom his victims are. You all are his family. I am abstaining myself from deciding because he means nothing to me.” Harry was surprised when Molly broke out of her shock

“Harry… I think my husband needs to be here for this. Bill is the heir to the Weasley family. I will send for hin now.” Molly pulled out her wand and out of her wand came a blue owl. She send Arthur a short message to come home immediately for a family emergency.

While they were waiting for Arthur, Bill started to wake up. “Welcome back Bill. You are two way you will be leaving the Burrow today. You can either be arrested by the aurors and give them a full confession to all of your evil deeds. The other option is to duel me. Azkaban or death Bill. I have no sympathy for rapists. Murderers at least don’t leave their victims suffering for the rest of the lives. The choice is yours. Give the aurors a full confession with true memories and a unbreakable vow of truth on your live and magic. The other choice is to face me in a duel to the death.”

The Weasley’s floo flashed green with the arrival of Arthur Weasley. He was stunned to see his first born secured to a chair that resembled the one found in courtroom ten where the accused would sit. His wife and daughter were sitting in the living room with Harry Potter of all people standing over Bill.

“Now I am normally a very calm and demure man, Mister Potter, but I come home to see my eldest son chained to a chair used for prisoners and criminals down in the bowels of the ministry. I…” Arthur went for his wand but Harry had already expected this from Arthur. Most wands used in Britain came from Ollivander’s thus could easily be silently summoned away. Arthur padded every part of his body looking for a wand that wasn’t there anymore.

“I took the precaution of relieving you of your wand as soon as you entered your own home. You Weasleys are known for your tempers and lack of control. Yes even you Arthur have lost your cool when provoked. This was merely for my safety and the safety of others should your aim not be true in the heat of the moment. You were called in here today because of the reason why you son is chained down. He has just admitted to a crime worse than even murder. I know you don’t want to hear this but Ginny… I think it would be more believable if it came from you. You are after all one of the people your brother has violated.”

Arthur nearly collapsed after he heard Harry mention the word violated. Over the next half an hour, Ginny retold her story to her father. He had tears in his eyes. Harry handed Arthur a glass of firewhiskey. The patriarch downed the entire mug of whiskey as if it was one shot. Harry was reluctant to refill Arthur’s mug. Intoxication and volatile magic never were the best of friends. Arthur took several deep breaths steadying his nerves. “He is still under your spell Harry?” Arthur asked as he looked over at the younger man. Harry nodded in return. Arthur turned back to his son.

“You may be our family’s heir for now but that will be changing shortly. You have dishonored our family William but that pales in comparison to what you to countless number of women and their families. You used memory charms but what most people don’t know is that they can deteriorate over time. Weak ones take five to ten years wear off but with your knowledge and power your spells probably wont wear off until after they have passed on. Which is why Harry I believe handing him over to the aurors and the ministry is the mistake. He should just be pushed through the veil without a trial. He would still get off. Hermione might be the minister but we both know it’s merely a figurehead position. The old Pureblood families still control the wizengamot. I am guessing his only pureblooded victim is Ginny. Incest while somewhat taboo isn’t illegal or even really frowned upon. He will get off with a mere slap on the wrist. Without undeniable irrefutable proof of his crimes, the wizenagmot rarely ever accept magical vows, confessions, and memory strands without an actual complaint from a victim not related to Bill.” Arthur stood up and walked out of the house. The rest of the family heard a loud cry of anguish coming from outside.

Moments later, Arthur walked back into the house. “William, you have to pay for your crimes but our legal system will mete out the appropriate amount of justice. I am tempted to let Charlie feed you to the dragons. I would slice your throat myself and it sickens me that I am even having these thoughts. The choice is yours to make but you should fight Harry honorably as the last thing you do. We raised you to be an honest hard working boy. Clearly, you played us all for fools. Make your choice soon son. You have till sundown to decide otherwise you’ll leave me no choice.” Arthur turned to Fleur. “Fleur, might Molly and Ginny head to Shell Cottage. I believe that they shouldn’t be here for this.”

Molly walked over to her husband and slapped him hard across the face. “I may absolutely detest what Bill has done but I will not abandon him even now. I played a role in his development that you do not know about Arthur. I should face some form of punishment as well. I have a problem I’ve slept with all of my boys except Ronald. I tried but he always found women yucky even Harry has shared our bed with me. I have an incurable lust for young boys. I made an exception for Harry. He’s filled me up like no man toy or beast could ever. Our courts will not give our boy the proper justice. I cannot ask Harry or anyone else to fix my mess.” Molly withdrew her wand from somewhere on her body. She fired off a silent spell which constricted Bill’s airways. It was an old family spell of the Prewitt family. It was used to mimic an allergic reaction. It was disturbing to watch her son die but it had to be done. Bill’s beat red head and blood shot eyes fell to the side as he struggled for air.

Molly waved her wand over herself. A necklace appeared where bare skin was before. At the center of the necklace was a small crystal phial. She quickly pulled the stopper and emptied the contents of the phial into her mouth and down her throat. Molly collapsed to the ground writhing in pain for a few seconds before she stopped moving and her eyes glassed over. Arthur cried out and clutched his head. There was a red mist seemed to hover around his head. Harry looked over at Ginny. She was curled up on the couch inconsolable. Harry called out for Lynk and asked the elf for a potent calming potion. The elf returned a few moments later carrying a small bottle. Harry somehow got Ginny to drink the potion. The redhead calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Fleur returned their attention to Arthur. He seemed to be hit with a babbling charm but neither Harry nor Fleur had used any active magic on the Weasley patriarch. Arthur kept mentioning the name Jody Cole over and over again. Harry grabbed Arthur’s shoulders and gave him a firm shake. Arthur seemed to snap out of his befuddlement.

“Are you okay Arthur? You scared us both for a second when you collapsed.” Harry asked his still father in law.

“I’ve never felt better. I am hoping to repeat my most fabulous night with Jody Cole. We were almost rudely interrupted by Doyle Ogg. Luckily he never bathes and you can smell him nearly a mile away. How he stays employed as the school’s game keeper I will never know. I can see Jody’s large luscious breasts. They are nearly as big as yours my dear.” Arthur looked up at Fleur who’s loose clothing was giving Arthur quite a generous view.

“I have a very simple question for you Mr. Weasley. I woke up on the wrong side of my bed this morning. Could you please tell me the date today.” Harry asked trying to hide his worry.

“My that is an easy question. I was hoping you weren’t asking for help in potions. I am worse than Aislin Ryan and she could blow up a caldron faster than Old Slughorn could say Merlin’s Beard. She was always trying to turn water into rum.” Arthur prattled on.

“Mr. Weasley, you still haven’t answered my question.” Harry knew he was treading on unstable ground as he pressed Arthur for details.

“Of course we just finished the welcoming feasts when Jody caught my eye from across the room. She has to be the best looking Slytherin in nearly a century. The Black sisters even pail in comparison to her beauty.” Harry waved and Arthur slowly drifted off to sleep.

Harry looked over at Fleur. They had truly opened Pandora’s Box today. “Any thoughts Fleur? What ever enchantment Arthur was put under has had long lasting consequences on his memory. He believes he is back at Hogwarts with no mention of his wife but a Slytherin by the name of Jody Cole. I don’t know where to begin. Bill and Molly are dead. I have no choice. Hermione has to be called in. I don’t see any other way around this.” Harry raised his hand and called out “Clara Praecantrix Burrow Celer” Harry’s Patronus raced out from his hand and then disappeared a moment later.

“Patroni cannot just disappear like that instantly.” Fleur stared down Harry. She was picking now to discuss an augmentation of a charm.

“Not normally however before our minister was the minister she was the head of the spell creation department. I hope I don’t need to remind you of that fact. That was one of her original creations. It sends a brief message to another instantaneously. It’s essentially apparation for patroni. It’s incredibly draining though. I will not be casting any more magic today just to be safe. The first two words are her codename we came up with many years ago during the war.”

The floo once again flared to life with green flames and out stepped the Minister for Magic Hermione Longbottom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“Using old wartime codenames with my special charm… this better be life and death Harry James Pott…” Hermione couldn’t finish her tirade as her eyes finally surveyed the abosulute shit storm she walked in on. “Just what in all Holy hell has happened here Harry.”

Harry knew he was in trouble with the use of his full name add to the fact that Hermione peppered her sentences with alliteration when she was flustered. He decided to keep his explanations as simple as possible. He and Fleur took Hermione into the Burrow’s kitchen. Together they explained everything to the minister. Hermione was flabbergasted to say the very least. Charlie was know the heir. He would be receiving a letter from Gringotts about Bill’s passing which makes him the heir. Percy was still distant from his family and would probably ignore the missive from Gringotts. He personally became wealthy the easy way. He married into a very wealthy German family.

George and Ron would be the wild cards. George had married Angelina. They were both living in Brazil. George was a professor of potions and magical crafting at Castelobruxo. Angelina was their mistress of flying and quidditch when she wasn’t a full time mother. Fred and Roxanne both were currently enrolled at the same school. Ron on the other hand hadn’t been seen or heard from in over fifteen years. It was right around the time that Hermione and Neville announced their engagement. The last they heard from him was that he was travelling somewhere in America. Harry and Hermione always knew that if Ron wanted to talk it was going to be on his own terms and time table. If the deaths of his mother and eldest brother couldn’t bring Ron home, Harry doubted that Ron would ever come home.

“Hermione, The deaths are somewhat easy to work around. We both know that Bill would have been given the legal equivalent of a slap on the wrist from the Wizzaggy. We both know it. There’s no damning irrefutable proof and now there never will be. He never named any names other than Ginny. There will be no person to put on trial now thanks to his mother. What I am having trouble with is what to do with Arthur. He clearly thinks that he is back at Hogwarts. From all times, we’ve chatted over the years he’s never shown any sign of memory problems or memory loss. I think this Arthur is the real Arthur. The one we know was a carefully crafted persona. This whole situation stinks to high heaven.” Harry summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and three mugs. Three equal pours later, the three friends shared a sorrowful drink.

“I could have some very trustworthy aurors here in a matter of minutes. However I think keeping this extremely low key as possible will be our best option. I think immediate burial is necessary. Charlie and George are probably the only two family members that will care to know about their mother and brother. As for Arthur, there are two specialists that I can think of that could possibly assess his condition accurately. One is Katie Bell who holds dual masters certificates for mind healing in our world and psychology in the muggle world. She is also very good friends with Harry and I. The only other person who could come close to helping Arthur would be Dumbledore’s portrait.” Hermione wasn’t surprised to see Harry grimace at the mention of their former headmaster. “I know we don’t like him Harry but when it comes to esoteric magic that has affected the mind there probably is no one more versed in the subject than the old goat.”  
  


“Well I was scheduled to speak at Hogwarts this week. Perhaps I can adjust my timing. I needed talk to the boys anyways. Today Ginny and I have decided to call it quits. She finally got the help she needed from her new partner.” He saw Hermione smile at the mention his marriage finally ending. Did everybody else know that it would never truly work between him and Ginny. Why didn’t they say something? If they did, why didn’t he listen? Questions like these would probably plague him for the rest of his life. “I will be heading there probably by day’s end now. What do we do about the bodies?”

“I’ve placed them under a powerful stasis charm for now. It won’t last more than a week. Replying might work for a while but the bodies will start to degrade even under the charm the charm requires a bit of magical response from the item under stasis. It’s why we can keep magical ingredients under stasis for such a long time until that magic has dissipated. Things without inherent magic like dead bodies for example will deteriorate even under stasis charms. Just at a slower rate.” Even if she was the minister for magic, Hermione couldn’t stop herself from explaining the intricites of magic. She really belonged at Hogwarts. Her knowledge was not being optimally used as a mere government official even if she was the top government official.

“I will also have a few of my staff look into this Jody Cole. It shouldn’t be too hard to track down if she still is in England. The Cole Family has been part of the Neutral Voting block for generations. I am friendly with the current head Augustus Cole. I will get back to you on that Harry. I suggest that you contact the rest of the Weasleys and Katie immediately. I need to get going I have an important meeting with the French ambassador in just under an hour from now.” Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

“Give uncle Henri my love Hermione. Tell him his nieces and nephew do miss him terribly because he works far too much.” Fleur said before she walked over and hugged Hermione. Hermione returned Fleur’s affection with an unseen grab of Fleur’s large rear. They had spent a night together one new year’s eve at Longbottom Manor over ten years ago. Fleur would deny it but she missed her very bushy and buxom bookworm. She would donate almost all of her gold to a worthy cause to spend another night with Hermione. Not that she would tell anybody that fact. Maybe there was hope in the future. 

“I will mention it to Henri but you know him better than I do Fleur. He is ever the stubborn bull when he wants to be which is most of the time. I will say that though he is a constant pain in my rear, he never gives up working for his people. I wish some of my own colleagues could say the same. We should meet again not under such trying times. Keep an eye out for Hestia.” Hermione walked towards the floo, tossed in a pinch of powder and headed back to the ministry.

“I can wait for the story behind Hermione firmly grabbing your rear for another time.” Harry said trying to keep a smile off of his face. Fleur’s face blushed bright red. She forgot how damn perceptive Harry can be.

“I just might tell you one of these days but good luck trying to separate Neville from his lovely wife. She may be the minister and a ridiculously powerful witch but Neville is the ferocious lion hiding in wait. Anybody messes with his family and it will be the last thing they ever do.” Harry knew that fact about his very good friend. There was no need for competition. Unless it was back during school, Harry had come across quite an interesting list in one supposedly abandoned classrooms. Apparently it was a secret meeting place for a large number of girls. One tidbit he did find was a certain list listing various boys in various years and their most precious and very private of measurements. Harry and Neville surprisingly Ron were numbers one, two and three on that list respectively. How these girls found out about that bit of information was beyond him but living with those two other boys for nearly six years had given him plenty of times to unexpectedly inspect their units.

“Well I know ways of making you talk. I also know ways of making you scream.” Harry walked over to the Floo and called Katie’s private floo. It flashed purple which meant she was busy and she would floo him back momentarily. He left a message to floo to him immediately at his home “I think I want to get to Hogwarts sooner rather than later. Right after my meeting with Katie in fact. Could you please take both Ginny back to my place. I will take Arthur.” Fleur nodded as she levitated Ginny. Harry opened up a direct connection to his home which allowed Fleur and Ginny to walk right through to his atrium of Potter Cottage. Harry passed Arthur along before he locked down the Burrow’s wards. He left a repeating message for anyone to contact him for more information.

Harry came back to a Potter Cottage only to find his daughter in tears with her fists clenched and her knuckles bare white. Harry rushed over to his daughter and embraced her with a hug. Lily wept in his arms for nearly twenty minutes. Her small yet budding breasts pressed into his chest. He wasn’t sure if she was shaking or trying to dry hump him. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. He had read that a lot of young girls idolize their father.

“Why is she here daddy?” Lily finally calmed down enough to speak.

“I will first ask you if you can remain reasonably calm enough for me to tell you. If you cannot I will wait for the day that you can discuss my soon to be ex wife.” He saw Lily perk up at the mention of the upcoming divorce. “Yes pumpkin we are ending our marriage very soon. She has been through a lot in her life. It does not excuse how she treated you but you deserve to know why. I think you should hear her out, I did and I felt better afterwards. Arthur is here because he is suffering from an undiagnosed mental condition. We thought he shouldn’t be left alone.”

“He isn’t staying at home because something terrible happened there. His wife is dead isn’t she?” Harry was stunned. His daughter must have some unknown divination affinity or…. Harry was interrupted by his daughter rubbing her firm bum against barely clothed groin. “It figures it takes a little physical initiative to reign you in from your puzzled mind. I’m not psychic or a seer dad. It’s only logical. Today was your monthly meeting with Mrs. Weasley. For some reason, Mr. Weasley was called home. He suffered some form of trauma and would be staying with at the Burrow if his wife was able to take care of him. The fact that he is here and not at say St. Mungo’s is telling in the fact that you don’t want whatever happened to him on any official record.” Fleur walked over to the duo and told him that Katie was with Arthur in the master bedroom and was waiting for him. 

“I think you might be too smart for even Hogwarts Pumpkin. Most witches and wizards cannot see what is right in front of them.” Harry said.

“Including you daddy.” Lily fired back quickly.

“Including me… hey… I’ll get you for that pumpkin.”

“Remember to keep your promises Daddy.” Lily ran off towards her room giggling.

“What am I going to do with her as she grows up?” Harry muttered to himself shaking his head.

“The same as now love. You are going to love and cherish her as you do now. I would recommend we invest in the best security locking charms and wards for our bedroom. That girl has eyes for only you and the determination to get what she wants.” Fleur said before she wrapped Harry up in her arms and nibbled on his ear. “Go see Katie before I take you away to your private beach.”

Harry was tempted to steal Fleur away down to the beach but he had more pressing matters. Harry made his way over to the master bedroom. Harry slowly opened the top to see a very leggy blonde waiting for him. Katie raced over when she saw him and gave him a hug. “Harry, it’s really good to see you. It’s always under trying circumstances though. You can’t just invite me over for a cup of tea and perhaps a good shag. I doubt if I asked Angie and Alicia to join in they would ever say no.”

“You always were direct Katie.”

“And you Mr. Potter stole or at the very least never returned my favorite thong. I have sworn off wearing any form of underwear until that special garment is returned.”

“Where is my motivation to ever return your special garment? I was never a fan of begging or pleading. Words only get one so far. It is our actions that speak far louder than our words. What can you tell me about Mr. Weasley?”

“When did you start to sound like Old Longbeard? Anyways, what would help me most is what preceded right before Arthur regressed?”

“This is going to take a bit of time to explain everything but the very short version is that Bill Weasley was a rapist who used some sort of compulsion on his victims. Then he obliviated them after he was done with them. I captured Bill and brought him back home. He confessed under a very old magical truth spell I used on him. There was no case against him and he would have gotten off with a slap on the wrist if it were ever brought before the Wizengamot. His family’s reputation on the other hand would suffer directly. Arthur was called in because Bill was the family heir. He gave Bill the choice to either face me in an honor duel or be turned over the aurors. It ever got to that because Molly confessed that she made Bill this way by bedding him very young. She killed her son before downing a phial of some unknown poison. The bodies are still at the burrow under stasis charms for now. Arthur collapsed clutching his head not long after his wife expired. I then witnessed a red mist escaping his body. That is mostly the whole story.” Harry said as he sat down in the master bedroom’s sitting area. Katie took the spot right next to him.

“Morgana’s saggy left tit. How are you dealing with all of this?” Katie replied as she leaned into him offering him some warmth and comfort.

“Are you asking as my good friend or a clinical psychologist and mind healer?” Harry stared over to the bed as he tried to avoid Katie’s eyes.

“I am asking as a friend who happens to be your first call when they have a mental breakdown. Harry, I helped you get through some of your worst childhood moments and from the horrors of the war. Nobody should be used to seeing death especially when it happens right in front of us. It raises many red flags in my mind about your mental health.” Katie replied back trying to get through to the dunderhead sitting next to her.

“I haven’t really had time to process it yet. Logically it looks like Bill had to be put down. He wouldn’t spend any time in Azkaban. He would no doubt start up again. Molly saw it as her fault and she needed to fix the mess she had made. There were probably other options out there but at the time ending Bill’s reign of terror seemed the most logical. Could they have been both reformed? It is possible but not without completely reeducating and reprogramming them. I am sorry Molly gone. She was only trying to do her best for her kids even if she went about it the wrong way.”

“So you too were seduced by Molly into joining her in her bed too? Fred and I had just started dating in your fifth year. He finally broke down and told me what had happened to him when we wanted to get intimate but he got cold feet right before. The Weasleys, they really are one of a kind. Well, here is my best guess as to what happened to Arthur. I believe he’s been under several types of compulsion magic for a very long time. I believe that red mist you saw was that control leaving him. Molly was no doubt the one who did this Arthur. With her death comes Arthur’s freedom. I am uncertain of his prognosis. He may be beyond the point of any help. His mind has reverted back to the time just before he was put under this magic. I would to have him admitted to St. Mungo’s. I cannot do that without permission from the immediate family usually from either the wife or heir. With Bill and Molly dead, it would fall to Charlie but any family member will do.” Katie got up from the loveseat and walked over to the bed. “This could be permanent Harry.”

“Ginny is just down the hall. I’ll ask her.” Harry said before he left the room.

A few moments later, Harry walked into the guest bedroom. He saw a very sexy sight. Ginny had somehow gotten undressed and sprawled out on the bed. She was very pretty but still couldn’t hold a candle to Susan’s gorgeousness. Harry’s cock didn’t care. All it saw was a large red furry bush that needed to be tamed. It strained against the flimsy material of his clothing. IF he acted on his impulses, he would be no better than Bill. He sat down beside Ginny on the bed and waved his hand casting a low powered wake up charm on his wife. The athletic redhead slowly began to wake up.

Ginny nearly freaked out when she saw the massive tent Harry was trying to keep hidden from sight. There was no easily covering that monster up. “You couldn’t given me five more minutes Harry. I know our marriage is over but I was having the most pleasant dream with me and Akira on the day we visited those hot springs.”

“I wouldn’t have woken you up if it weren’t absolutely necessary. Katie Bell is here. She wanted to admit your father to St. Mungo’s as soon as possible. She needs permission from the family.” Harry said.

“Pass me my wand Harry. It’s on the nightstand.” Harry passed Ginny her wand. She held it up in the air. “I Ginevra Molly Weasley give Katie Bell expressed magical permission to admit my father Arthur Barnabus Weasley to St. Mungo’s for treatment.”She tossed her wand to the other side of the bed. “Now either tear me in half with that monster you can’t easily hide or leave the room.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He made it to the door when he heard her voice. He knew he shouldn’t look back but he did. He saw her laying on her back with her legs pressed up against her chest. He could see and smell her need. “I love Akira with all my heart Harry but he could never fill me up like you could. What do you say to one last shag?”

“I am incredibly tempted Gin.” She smiled at the mention of his nickname for her. She hated when anybody else called her that but out of Harry’s mouth it felt just right. She rubbed her hand all around her wet snatch before she slipped into two fingers. She kept moaning his name as she picked up the pace of her masturbating. She nearly screeched at the top her lungs as she was hit with a massive orgasm. Juice shot out around Ginny’s fingers as her orgasm started to subside. Harry slipped out of the room as soon as he saw her fall back asleep. Something about him must still trigger.

Before he headed back to the master bedroom, he detoured to his office. He unlocked his vault and walked in. He inhaled deeply as the aromas of his most priced treasures flooded his nostrils. There on the left side were the Flying Foxes. All of his magical mannequins were designed to perfectly resemble their living counterpart. Angie and Alicia pressed their sizeable busts together while Katie stuck out her pert firm ass. He hugged all three before he apologized to Katie before he stole her thong. He waved his hand and made a duplicate and slipped it back on Katie. He quietly pocketed the tiny garment before he exited his vault. He was stopped dead in his tracks. Fleur was standing just outside of his vault and she didn’t look very happy. He could see spots of silver feathers starting to appear on her arms and legs.

“I trust you implicitly Harry but the whole house reeks of sex. I know you and Katie have been together in the past and I would welcome her into our bed but I know that stench of sex anywhere. How could you fall back into bed with her Harry?” Harry knew Fleur would ramble on for a long time if he didn’t intervene. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a long kiss.

“I know you trust me implicitly Fleur. Katie wants to admit Arthur to St. Mungo’s and needed the permission from one of Arthur’s kids. Charlie, Percy, George and Ron are unavailable for various reasons. Ginny is here. I walked into the guest bedroom. I woke her up and she gave me her permission. Seconds later as I was exiting, Ginny started to work herself up into a drenching orgasm. I think she is still affected by me in some way. Could it be my magic making her super horny?”

“It is entirely possible love.” Fleur slipped her hand down underneath Harry’s clothing and wrapped it around his soft yet lengthy shaft. “This belongs to me and no one else. I don’t even care if you not officially divorced. I am a very wet widow and the sooner this is back inside me where it belongs the happier I will be. “

“Apparently my magic is already recognizing you as my wife. You wouldn’t have been able to enter my office otherwise. My magic never truly considered Ginny as my wife. I am going to Hogwarts right after I speak with Katie. Should I also speak with your three or would you want to be there for them? I think the sooner they know the better even if it’s painful. Though from what I’ve learned from you and them. They weren’t big fans of Bill anyways.” 

“I think it is fair for you to tell them Harry. You are after all their father and they can finally take off their charmed pendants. Those pendants I charmed with a powerful glamour charm. They had to look like Bill’s kids after all.” Fleur kissed harry several times. She tried to hold down his growing erection but she didn’t want to hurt him or his mighty sword.

Harry kissed her again before she let him go. He then made his way back to the master bedroom where Katie was scanning Arthur again with a diagnostic spell. She muttered a curse before she dropped the spell. “Whoever did this to do you Mr. Weasley should rot in the innermost circle of Hell as far as I’m concerned that is.”

“We will never know with absolute certainty but I am pretty sure it links back to his wife.” Katie nearly jumped out of her skin with how close Harry was able to sneak up on her without her noticing., Harry wrapped her up into a hug. “My apologies Katie. I sometimes forget how quiet I can move even without any use of magic. For scaring you quite badly, I hope this peace offering will make up for it. Ginny gave her permission. You can admit Arthur to St. Mungo’s.” Harry subtly waved his hand and Katie gasped. She opened up her robe and looked down to see her favorite thong back home where it belonged.

“You are the ultimate cheeky bugger Harry Potter but you are a good cheeky bugger. Thank you for that. They are a tad snugger than I remember but that’s what having two kids will do to you” Katie turned around and kissed Harry on the cheek. “I need a stable way to transport Arthur. You know how violent almost all forms magical travel are. Could I borrow one or two of your elves?”  
  


“Say no more. Lynk! Mario!” The two elves appeared instantly “I need you both to transport Mr. Weasley to St. Mungo’s as safely as possible. He is sleeping at the moment so he shouldn’t be a problem but even still take no risks at all. Katie will be reporting back to me” Harry never ever had to threaten any of his elves. A simple suggestion that there might be someone watching them worked every time. The two elves placed their hands on the elder redhead and the trio faded from the room.

“Harry, your elves are so cute with their qudditch uniforms. Am I right that you named them after Nintendo characters?”Harry was guessing that Katie was a big video game fan if she noticed what he did in naming his elves.

“Most of them take their names from classic Nintendo characters but not all. Thank you so much Katie. Hopefully you have some success with Arthur. Unfortunately, my busy day isn’t even close to being over. I am off to Hogwarts. Send me an owl when you want to visit. Bring the entire family if you want. You are welcome here anytime even without advanced notice. Can I walk you to the floo?” The two former teammates headed to the floo. Harry kissed Katie goodbye on her cheek before she stepped through the floo. Harry made his way to the kitchen and said his goodbyes to Fleur, Lily and Luna. He whispered to Luna that he needed her to keep an eye on both Ginny and Fleur. She nodded her understanding. She whispered back that he should probably shower and change before making his way to Hogwarts. He smiled and did just that.

In just over an hour’s time Harry stood at the main gates of Hogwarts. There used to be several ways he could have gotten into the school but all but one had been eliminated by the major upgrade he provided to the school’s wards. Actually what Harry did was remove every one of the additions that previous headmasters and mistresses added. It was a good thing he did because the wards detected several cursed objects hidden around the school. Minerva nearly had a heart attack when she learned that her predecessor had been the one change the wards the most practically making them worthless. Thinking of the Headmistress, Harry saw an graying tabby cat sauntering down the path. Right before the gates, the tabby cat gracefully shifted into the very regal looking Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. 

“No matter how many times I see you shift from the tabby back into yourself, I still get chills down my spine. There is nobody living or dead who makes that transformation look so easy and effortless.” Harry couldn’t help but flash his small crooked smile at his former professor.

“Only you, your parents or perhaps our current Minister could ever get away with that level of flattery Mr. Potter. I thank you though for it’s nice to hear kind words from you. You mean them with your entire being. Now, you were scheduled to lecture this upcoming Friday. The fact that you are here on my door step practically unannounced is never a good sign.” Minerva took out her wand and waved in an intricate pattern. The heavy gate then swung open effortlessly.

“I still can’t slip anything by you.”

“Only because I haven’t allowed it…” Minerva paused for several long seconds. “…yet. What would you need from me or the school?” The duo started walking up towards the school.

“I will need to speak with my boys. And Victorie, Dominique and Louis Weasley.” Minerva snorted at the mention of the last name of the Weasley children.

“I should have known you’d figure it out. I have to thank you for keeping up the charade but it’s no longer needed after my meeting with them. I forgot the Hogwarts Register cannot lie. The man who is married to their mother is dead along with their grandmother.” Harry nearly had to catch Minerva when she heard the news.

“I will show you the memory. I was there when they both occurred but it’s quite disturbing. I won’t be mentioned the circumstances to the children. What were Bill and Molly like when he here at school?”

“Having taught both, they are both similar and different. William was an excellent student but he had an air of unbreakable cockiness that not even your father or Sirius Black could ever match. I caught the most disturbing glint in his eyes once at lunch when he was trying to remain discrete when he was ogling Miss Tonks. I never saw it again but he probably hid it well. As for his mother, I still shiver how many men and women I caught with Molly. Calling her promiscuous would be the understatement of the century.” Minerva had unintentionally sidled herself up to Harry. She basked in the warmth of his magical aura. She puffed out her ample chest unconsciously hoping to catch his eye. She was drawn to him just like she was drawn to his father. She tolerated his father’s very cavalier attitude.

They made the walk back up the castle in very comfortable silence. They reached the office of the Headmistress. It was much more homelier than what Dumbledore had. It reminded him of her office when he visited back in his fifth year. She called out for several house elves to deliver messages to the five students in question to meet her in her office.

“I think that you Harry are probably the student who has seen the inside of this office more than any student in all of Hogwarts long and lauded history. Have you seen the entire office though? It sports one of the best views from the castle I have ever seen. I think you’ve earned it Harry. You saved this school from total ruin more than once especially after you reset the wards. But that will have to wait. Could you please put the memories of the events you want me to see. I will watch them while you talk to the children.” Harry nodded and waved his hand and conjured up a crystal phial before drawing his wand. Harry rarely ever used his wand except when he needed precision and finesse. He plucked the long memory strain from the side of his head and deposited the strand into the phial. He then floated the phial over to Minerva.

The double doors to Minerva’s office automatically opened with the first arrival the head girl herself Victorie Weasley. The generously loose fitting Hogwarts robes usually covered up the most ample of feminine curves. Victorie tastefully filled out her uniform. Quickly behind Victorie was her younger sister Dominique who was a near perfect copy of her sister. Following them as a trio of boys led by James Potter.

“Good Afternoon Headmistress.” Victorie curtsied for the Headmistress.

“Thank you for coming here so quickly. I was not one to ask for this meeting.” Harry stepped out from behind a stone pillar. Minerva quietly excused herself from the room.

“Hello all, I asked Professor McGonagall for this meeting. Some rather unpleasant news has impacted our family today. Vic, Dom, and Lou, your father and grandmother have passed on.” Harry gauged each one’s reaction. The only two who were really shocked were his own kids. “I am surprised that you three are not surprised about either the deaths of Bill or Molly.”

Victorie placed her hand on her sister’s thigh trying to placate her sister’s anger. “Uncle Harry, we know the truth.” Victorie reached behind her neck and took off her necklace and then looked back up at her father. “I’ve known since I was five when I heard a garden snake complaining about not being able to find enough food. I know there is only one person that is even remotely related to us that can also speak to snakes. Mr. Weasley on the other hand was never a father figure. He’d have to be there more often. He was always off working or whatever he claimed to be doing all day. Frankly, I find the job of curse breaker being used to raid tombs despicable. To me, disturbing the dead is a high crime especially if one is doing it for profit.” Victorie stood up and walked over to Harry. She loosed up her robe with each step. She knew she had caught his attention when his eyes fell upon her large lacy red bra which had to be magically enhanced to keep Victorie’s large breasts from spilling out.

“I’m glad he’s dead. He was always trying to spy on me.” Victorie guided her father’s hand to covered ample breast. Her dainty fingers wrapped around her hard nipples. “I’m saving myself for you daddy. I’m hoping you’ll give me the best Christmas present a young lady could ever receive. I’ll take care of my brother, sister and cousin if you need to get back.”

It took Harry a few seconds to regain his stoic composure after Victorie inflamed his being with her magical aura. His thick cock was straining against his robe. He heard her mutter about him having the world’s biggest wand before she walked away. He called his two sons over before they left the headmistress’s office.

“On top of the deaths of Bill and Molly Weasley, I didn’t want to add any more unpleasantness but I did run into Ginny earlier today. It’s what set off the two untimely deaths. Ginny and I are soon to be no longer married to each other.” He looked at his boys and neither seemed that surprised.

James looked at Edgar and Edgar looked back at James. They sniggered a bit. “Dad, we’ve known since our first train ride to Hogwarts. Mum left us each a note that told us all about her. She was quite a witch. We wish we had more time to spend with her but her greatness and kindness lives on within me, Ed and Lily. We are both glad that you finally came to your senses about your wife. Ed and I both have homework we need to finish. It was nice to see you dad. Next time though, how about some good news or chocolate. Bad news always goes over better with a bit of chocolate.” James laughed out as he and Edgar made their way out.

“Those two aren’t quite like their grandfather and his friends and I am very grateful. They are smart and compassionate just like their parents even with a bit of that Potter penchant for mischief. Those memories are quite disturbing Harry. I shudder at the thought of how many young women that swine has violated. Come Harry, I need a pick-me-up after viewing those awful visions.” Minerva led Harry up the stone staircase to her private quarters.

In the middle of the room on a large elevated circular stone level was a large circular cat bed. Minerva waved her wand and her elegant headmistress robes floated over to a large wooden armoire. The elder stateswoman turned towards her former student. Another wave of her wand saw Harry’s robe gently pulled off his body and then folded itself in midair before she set it down on a table. The eighty two year old witch with long flowing white hair gingerly climbed up and into her large cat bed.

“Come join me for a snuggle Harry.” Harry didn’t see the harm in joining his former professor. He climbed into the very soft and very comfortable cat bed. He snuggled up to her naked form before pulling the elder woman into his embrace. Minerva sighed contently in Harry’s arms. “Both of your parents once joined me for a snuggle on the eve of their graduation from school. They wanted to show me their shared animagus forms. Your father had his stag form yes. When two matched pairs like your parents come together, it is very rare but sometimes they can share an animagus forms. It is rumored that Salazar and Rowena were a matched pair. Anyways, your parents were both also tigers. The tiger was your mother’s only form she was able to achieve. James on the other hand I don’t believe ever went back to his stag form. I couldn’t say that for certain though.” Minerva ran her hand up and down Harry’s smooth chest before she rolled on top of him.

“Their shared form was incredible Harry. I showed them how wet their magic made me. These quarters would have been more spacious than my old office but the three of us made it work. If we hadn’t used a very strong potion. James would have impregnated both me and your mother that night. I never felt more magic more potent than when your father pumped me full of his seed. There is something in your family’s blood or magic that recharges my magic. I’ve been feeling rundown for the last two decades. I was tempted to call your eldest into my bed if my reserves dipped any lower.” Minerva then climbed further up on Harry’s body burying her big white bush right front of Harry’s lips.

Harry placed his hands on her hips and pulled her heady bush. His tongue parted her white bush and tried not to sneeze as some of her wispy hairs tickled his nose. He bucked his hips upwards as a silky smooth hand wrapped around his hard shaft. He focused his magic on parselmagic. His tongue elongated up into her hairy snatch while his lips wrapped around her hard little nub. He felt her hand let go of his cock only to have them both grab on to his head pulling it right up against her groin. He swore he heard the headmistress curse in Gaelic as he bit down on her hard clit. His long slender tongue tickled every inch of her sopping sleeve.

Minerva yowled out at the top of her lungs as she hit a powerful orgasm. She couldn’t control her body as she blasted Harry’s face with her sweet nectar. Her shaky body slid down his and she aligned the opening of her slit with the tip of his massive organ. She hesitated for several moments. Was she really going to be impaled by another former student? Her mind went into overdrive when she felt two firm hands cup her ample breasts. She then unconsciously pushed her sweet sticky lips down on top the tip of his hard cock. That night with James and Lily was the last time she gave herself to another person. James was sizeable but his son stretched her out far more than even her largest dildo.

Minerva looked down and saw that she was only half way down his thick shaft but the tip of his cock was pressing up against the entrance of her womb. Her younger self would have been able to keep Harry’s massive member out of her womb but her eighty two year old body wasn’t as it once was. Harry pushed his hips upwards and his tip pushed passed her spongy defense. He clamped down her breasts as he shot string after hot sticky string of his potent baby batter into her womb. Minerva clamped her legs around Harry’s waist. She wanted to keep Harry inside of her as long as possible.

She peppered his sweaty neck with her smooth lips. She loved the feeling of his soft yet lengthy cock still inside her. Harry played with Minerva’s long hard nipples. Neither lover noticed the golden light that surrounded the lovers. “Harry, I know I’m ruining the magic of what just happened but that was absolutely incredible. James and Lily together couldn’t match what unbelievable phenomenon that is Harry James Potter. I am seriously tempted to abduct you for the rest of my time of Earth so you can plunder my pussy. How that’s possible I am not sure but Merlin Harry you have an open invitation to come back any time. After that, I need to shower but could I offer you any refreshments? Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner?”

“I wish I could Minerva but my busy day isn’t done yet. There is dealing with Molly and Bill. Not to mention starting the process of ending my marriage. Thankfully, I didn’t give in when Molly was trying to convince me to marry Ginny in the old fashion way where she would have been bond to me until either of us died. You are always welcome at Potter Isle. Is there any chance you have a form fitting two piece bikini in your family’s colors?” Harry smiled at his lover cheekily.

Minerva rolled off of Harry and nimbly got up on to her feet very gracefully. She then wandlessly summoned her wand. Her wand flew into her outstretched hand. She swooshed her wand in a great arc. Her curvy body was then clad in a tartan string bikini. She pirouetted around. Her long white wispy hair whipped around. She then bent over and flashed Harry her full rear. There was a thin strip of material that disappeared between the alabaster fleshy globes. “Were you looking for something like this Mr. Potter?” She said as she turned around to face Harry. Her bikini could barely contain her massive gorgeous breasts. This little move had its desired effect on Harry. He was standing tall and very hard. “If I ever go to a beach, I usually try not to wear anything at all well nothing except a weak sand repelling spell. Having in sand in sensitive places is never fun.” Minerva then waved her wand at her personal floo. “You now have access to my personal floo. Don’t be a stranger.” Minerva waved her wand and vanished the bikini all the while sashaying her hips to her private bathroom.

Harry took in a deep breath. It was a heady mix of Minerva’s wonderful perfume, Harry’s musk and the mix of their love making. If he could bottle up this aroma and sell it, he would be able to fill up one of the largest vaults in the bowels of Gringotts. He wrapped his hand around his stiff member and gently started to stroke it. He gave his cock quite the workout drilling into Min’s sweet honey hole. His thoughts drifted from the hot headmistress to a younger and bustier silver haired fox. He didn’t need to think of her for very long until his entire body shuddered as his cock erupted with long strings of hot sticky cum. He waved his hand and vanished all of the cum away before he climbed up and out of the very comfortable cat bed.

Harry walked into the steam filled bathroom. There was a white haired goddess standing under a hot torrent of water. He walked inside the large shower stall and planted a long heated kiss just below Min’s right ear. He knew he wouldn’t scare her because he knew she would have heard him coming. Those enhanced senses of hers. She welcomed his embrace right before handing him a loofah. He lathered up her back and lower backside. He locked down on his occlumency shield. If he got another erection, he’d need another hour before he could head home. He finished washing her back and handed the sponge back to Minerva. She then cleaned his back and backside. He gave her a kiss before thanking her for her time. She just gave him a coquettish smile as he exited the shower stall. Harry snapped his finger and then felt instantly dry.

Harry waved his hand and dressed himself before he made his way over to Minerva’s private floo. He lit a fire and then tossed in a pinch of floo powder and called out Potter Isle. The fire turned green and he stepped through to his island hideaway. He could tell that someone was baking. He loved the thought that his home was functioning as it should. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the most wondrous sight. Fleur had he silver hair tied up in a messy bun. She donned an apron and only an apron. Her perfectly sculpted rear jutted out as she leaned over a large bubbling sauce pan. He knew she was in the middle of preparing her family’s famous bouillabaisse. Harry really had missed out on a quintessential French dish.

Harry quietly walked up upon his silver haired fox. He planted a kiss on her cheek right he attempted to cup her breasts. Fleur however batted his wandering hands away with a wooden spoon. She did however put down the spoon, spun around and captured Harry within her arms. Her sapphire blue eyes met his emerald eyes and her heart melted. She rested her head on her chest and she sighed contently.

“You smell absolutely intoxicating. Which really means that Minerva smells wonderful. She has excellent taste in soaps.” She pulled him in even closer and grinded herself against him. She gasped out as she felt his fleshy wand pressed up against her very thin apron even through his own robe. “I would love to feel you out but I cannot leave the stew alone. It ruins itself very quickly. Ginny is still upstairs and Luna and Lily are down on the beach. I never want to be interrupted when making love. I also overheard an interesting tidbit while you were away. Lily and Luna were discussing a party you and Luna attended back in your sixth year. Is it true you took her virginity after the party?”

“It was more like she wanted to thank me for such a nice night. She also was sort of hell bent on losing hers. She told me after that she wanted to lose it back in her first year when I was a second year. She wasn’t my first but she is third with only two ahead of her. She is very inventive and kinky. She taught me a hell of a lot.” Fleur saw the love he had for the smaller blonde.

“Well, my little tidbit is about a developing young redhead. She was asking Luna about her time with you. You know Luna has no real filter. I’m pretty sure that Lily was trying to be subtle about her intention to sleep with you. You could put your foot down and completely reject her. However she probably has veela blood just like you do. In veela enclaves, incest is quite common. Parents teach their children everything almost everything about sex. Maman talk me and Gabrielle very well. She is like your ward Lady Malfoy only she wasn’t cursed. It’s rare but sometimes we are born with a penis instead of a pussy. Anyways, I am just saying that allowing your daughter the chance to lose herself to her father the only man she will ever truly love is an option. Be gentle if you decide to deny her but she will be very persistent. Now let me get back to this stew. If you can get Ginny to leave that would make my day even better.” Fleur smiled as she turned back around to the cook-top.

Harry made his way to his office. He had a few unopened letters that didn’t look urgent. He started pulling off his robe when he felt something in the pocket. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt a very silky material. He pulled the material out and flashed a big smile. He waved his hand and locked his office down. She somehow gifted her the tartan bikini she had conjured up earlier. She had even somehow attached a little note with his gift. He brought the lower piece up to his nose and inhaled deeply. His cock stood tall and proud as he inhaled her royal scent. Minerva McGonagall had somehow made her way into the top five of his conquests. He picked up the note and smiled. 

**_I bet is that you are just like your father._ **

**_You have most definitely earned these trinkets._ **

**_You know how to keep my kitty purring._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Minerva_ **

****

Harry grabbed all three items and walked over to his vault. He first tickled Hedwig’s left wing before he whistled three blind mice. He made his way to a blank spot in his vault. He visualized a full sized model of Minerva before he charged up his magic. Harry pulled out his wand for this bit of spell work. He weaved his wand in an intricate pattern while muttering an ancient dialect of Gaelic before the Minerva mannequin appeared before him. He had even gotten the wispiness of her bush correct. He then dressed the perfect copy with Minerva’s bikini. He would animate her later. Creating these mannequins drained Harry’s reserves. He would need to take it easy for the rest of the day. He sealed up his vault when he heard a knock on his office door. He made sure that everything important was placed under a powerful obscuring charm before he released his office’s security.

In the doorway of his office stood a gorgeous woman he had never met before. She was dressed in some of the finest silk robes he had ever seen. She spoke with a silky grace he hadn’t heard before. “Mr. Potter, the world has heard quite a lot about you. From what I can feel around your office, you are quite the purveyor of magical talent. Travelling across the globe even by magic isn’t instantaneous. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Miyuki Minato. My brother Akira is tending to your wife. She is in quite a state Mr. Potter. She finally told you about what has been done to her?”

“Hello Miss Minato. I was more concerned about what happened after. I must say what you two did to help Ginny is something nobody in England could figure out. That is if she ever let them treat her. Dealing with whatever magic she was under along with her legendary stubbornness must have been quite the uphill battle. I however was more worried about my potent magic’s affect on her. A few hours ago, I needed Ginny’s permission to have her father moved to St. Mungo’s. I believe he was under something similar to Ginny but for a quite a lot longer. He’s metally stuck somewhere between the ages of fifteen and sixteen. A dear friend of mine is a certified mind healer along with a board certified psychiatrist. She needed to start treated Arthur immediately.” Harry walked over to his small built in bar and poured himself a glass of water. He offered one to Miyuki but she declined. Harry sat down on his large couch. Miyuki joined him.

“Anyways, Ginny was sleeping at the time. I went to wake her and I swear it was like she had downed the world’s strongest lust potion. She always was a bit of a prude when it came to the carnal arts. At least she was with me. To hear her spew out such raunchiness seemed quite out of character but I hadn’t seen her in a long time. People can change. She then went on to pleasure herself until she exploded in a very viscous orgasm all the while trying to tempt me to join her. That’s when I knew something was affecting her. I knew I needed to call out for help.” Harry finished his glass of water and placed it down on the side table.

“We are both glad you did Mr. Potter.” Miyuki replied.

“Please call me Harry. I prefer to be informal as much as possible unless I cannot get away with it.” Harry smiled back at the beautiful woman.

“You may call me Miyuki then. I’m glad you did reach out for our help. I don’t think anybody else could treat her properly. You are right Harry. You did quite a number on Ginny. You are even doing a number on me. I would be riding your third leg right now if I didn’t have a nearly impenetrable hold on my mental shields. Your magic is unbelievably intoxicating. You really should mate with that gorgeous veela downstairs soon otherwise your magic will not stabilize. Ever since your defeat of the dark one, your magic has been slowly healing itself. That darkness that used to be inside you placed a damper on many of your latent abilities. You have quite an allure Harry. You are talking to a lady whose wife would hurt her if I ever even looked at a man. Your magic wants me to reduce myself to a wanton street whore. Please Harry for the good of all the lovely ladies out there, bind your magic down to somebody quickly. Oh ” Miyuki smiled before she got up from the couch. She turned towards Harry and loosened up the knot on her robe. Miyuki had nothing else on but her robe. She twirled around and gave Harry quite the show. “I couldn’t help myself Harry. You really are quite the dish.” Miyuki then closed her robe and retied the knot before she exited his office.

Harry sat on his comfortable couch for a few moments taking in all of Miyuki’s exotic beauty. He could definitely see himself burying his cock deep inside that black hairy pussy. There was another knock on his office door. This time is was Fleur but she had lost her apron along the way. She flashed a big warm smile at her beloved. “Akira and Miyuki have taken custody of Ginny. They are returning back to Tokyo. They did however want you to have this.” Fleur wandlessly flowed a roll of parchment over to Harry. He unrolled the document. It was about their divorce. She had signed on the dotted line. He was now finally free. He hoped that she too would someday soon be free of her demons.

No sooner than he finished reading the scroll and placed down next to him, she had climbed into his lap and parted open his robe. Her ruby red lips planted searing kisses on his chest and neck. “The bouillabaisse is ready my love. Luna has picked out a perfect wine to match and little Lily is washing up. She is really going to turn into a rare beauty. Just like her mother.” Fleur leaned in and kissed Harry this time on his lips. She felt his shaft tickling her slick silver strands.

“George and Angelina flooed back and told me they will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon. Percy politely declined. I still haven’t heard from Ron. I don’t think we should wait on Arthur recovering anytime soon. We should prepare for the possibility that his mind is completely fried and is stuck as his younger self.”

“Would you have anybody else in your life other than me and our kids? Do we have time right now to maybe make another one? We would then have enough for a quidditch team.” He flinched as Fleur swatted his chest.

“Is that all you men think about. You already have quite a giant stick between your legs. Why would you want to add a broom down there? How I put up with you, I’ll never know. Morgana help me, you are quite the feast for the eyes. Come love let’s not let my family most famous dish go cold.” Fleur wrapped her arms and legs around Harry’s body right before Harry flashed them into the kitchen.

Luna was reading a copy of the Paris magical newspaper Le Cri Magique whilst sipping on a glass of white wine. She let the top half of her newspaper fall forward and caught a glimpse of a very naked Fleur wrapped around Harry. Luna smiled. It was about time that their small world was starting to balance out. She was happy with her twins but the strong urge to mount Harry was undeniable. If she got up, there’d be a small wet spot on the chair from her leaking pussy. She looked down and could feel her hard nipples painfully announce their arrival. She saw a large cucumber in a bowl on the kitchen countertop. She summoned the abnormally large gourd from Diane’s farm. The vegetable flew silently into her hand and she deftly slipped her makeshift toy between her slick lips. She then waved her free hand over the big green spear and turned it into a vibrating cucumber. Luna pushed the tip passed her slick swollen lips. She looked over at Harry and Fleur. Fleur was dishing out her stew that smelled quite good while Harry had magically set the table in seconds flat. The cucumber inside her was in all the way and was no match for what Harry was sporting.

She was pretty sure both of her friends could have guessed what she was up to but they were her friends and both were discreet. Fleur levitated three bowls over to the table with a basket of fresh French bread. Luna thought it was strange that there were three bowls instead of four. Fleur placed a kiss on the younger blonde’s cheek as she landed a bowl of steaming stew in front of Luna.

Fleur somehow seemed to be able to read Luna’s mind. “Lily wanted to dine by herself. She’s not much of a fan of seafood. Hopefully that changes in the future but as for tonight Zelda made Lily her favorite.” Fleur then placed a bowl in front of Harry before she sat down next to him. All three dug into Fleur flavorful concoction with gusto. “How was the beach with Lily, Luna?”

Luna took a few quick moments to compose herself. The cucumber was turning her insides to slick goo. She was having trouble keeping the jolly green giant inside her “We had a great time on the beach. We both sunned ourselves in the buff.” Luna’s face slowly grew redder and redder as she neared closer to her peak.

“Luna, you are looking rather flush. Is the stew too spicy for you? My family’s bouillabaisse uses more spice than the traditional recipe. I should have asked if anybody wasn’t a fan of spicy food.” Fleur looked over at her flush friend.

“No… no… the bouillabaisse is quite delicious. I have rather large vibrating cucumber slipped up inside me. When you two suddenly appeared in the kitchen, your matched auras were overwhelming. I had to find a way to counteract that sudden jolt of pure lust that came over me. I… AYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!” Luna screamed out as her hands gripped on to the edge of the table for dear life. The large cucumber made a soft thud as it hit the kitchen floor. It took Luna over two minutes to finally come down from her orgasmic high. Her body was still shivering as she tried to finish her stew. “I would recommend that you find a way to fully become each other’s mate before your magic combined grows out of control. Thank you for the lovely dinner Fleur and the lovely day. I am going to retire for the evening.”

Luna withdrew her wand from the holster strapped to her bare thigh. She first vanished the cucumber that lay on the floor in front of her before she gently banished her bowl to the sink across the room. She got up from her seat and walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She did the same to Fleur before she exited the main house. The house Luna grew up in was completely destroyed during the war. She found her father’s body buried in the rubble. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything else but turn the site into a grave for her dear pop-pop. When Harry learned of his estate that it had a guest house he offered it to Luna instantly. She and her two girls have lived in Harry’s guesthouse ever since.

Harry looked over at Fleur. She was trying to hide her blush and arousal. Luna and Miyuki were right. “Fleur, both Luna and Miyuki have noticed that our magic is unstable if we are in close proximity to each other that it affected not only Luna, Ginny and Miyuki. Well almost Miyuki if she didn’t have superior occlumency shields. How can we fix this?”

“It could be as simple as finally having a few rounds of passionate sex, to saying old traditional veela bonding vows, to natural impregnation or a combination of all three. But Luna is right as she usually is. Veela used to worship the sun. I would like to bond myself to you at sunrise tomorrow morning preferably down the beach.” Fleur tried to stifle a yawn but it was of no use. They were both tired. She levitated their empty bowls to the sink. She knew one of the elves would take care of the leftovers and the dishes. “Shall we retire too my love?” Fleur said as she pushed her chair back from the table. Harry smiled and took Fleur’s hand within his. They made their way up to the top floor of the house. The entire floor contained the master suite. They stood in front of large wooden doors with the Potter Crest being displayed prominently in the center.

“I know you want to use the veela mating ritual at sunrise down on the beach but the master suite will not accept you if you are not my wife. I’m sorry Fleur. I have an idea. Lynk!” Harry called out. The elf appeared instantaneously. Harry got down on one knee and whispered so quietly into Lynk’s ear. The little elf smiled brightly before he disappeared. Harry stood back up and smiled at Fleur. “You may not be able to enter but who says we can’t bring the master bedroom to you.” Harry took Fleur’s hand and led back down to the main floor and out the back floor.

Harry led the silver haired beauty down the beach. Fleur shivered as the cool night air hit her body until she felt a warmth running up from her arm and all over her body. It was Harry’s magic protecting her. This time from the chill of the night. The sand of the beach still retained a bit of heat but it was fleeting with each step. She quietly gasped as she saw the large four poster bed on a wooden riser. She squealed as Harry pulled her into his arms. His long lower arm rubbed up against her silver bush and slick lips. Fleur squealed as he lifted her up into his arm and carried her over to the awaiting bed.

“I am yours for not just tonight, tomorrow, but the rest of time.” Harry whispered into her ear before he levitated her onto the king size bed. Harry then climbed into the bed, under the sheets before he snuggled up behind her. His soft cock melded into the crack of her prefect rear. Fleur felt her girls cupped once again but when she looked down she saw that they were caught behind one the world’s most expensive bras known to the magical world. Fleur had a secret fetish for being clothed in the finest of leathers the world had to offer. The bra and panty set was handcrafted by master leather craftsman Antoine Cuire. It had to have been a custom piece. Cuire was known in the muggle fashion world but where his work really shined was in Paris’s magical fashion district.

“How did you ever manage to convince Antoine Cuire to make such a custom piece? He is notorious for turning many world famous people down. The wife of the French President is probably on the top of that list after he took out a full page ad in Le Parisien where he wrote a very scathing letter to her about her treatment of people she deemed beneath her.” Fleur cupped her breasts. She could see her hard nipples easily poking up through the material. Cuire’s signature was in his preparation of the hide. It felt like a second skin yet it had the proper support that even the most well endowed woman would love. Where in the world would he have found enough basilisk hide to… Fleur then thought back to rumors she had heard during the Tri-Wizard Tournament about Harry facing such a beast. She never really paid any mind to rumors. She herself was subjected to the Beauxbatons rumor mill a number of times.

“Remember those few months I was stationed in France on official Ministry business several years ago?” Fleur nodded. She had let Harry used her family’s Paris apartment. She wouldn’t let him stay anywhere else. “I’m sure this secret will remain with you so I have no problem sharing it. I am not oath bound so we’re good. Anyways, Antoine’s husband Yves had been abducted. There had been a number of high scale ransom cases. It was your father who believed there was a mole somewhere in his department or in the ministry in general. You may hate your parents but at that instance he was right. There were in fact a few moles feeding crucial information to the abductors. I was able find and trace the information right back to that rundown and abandoned chateau just south of the German border. Yves and several other abductees were trapped down in the basement dungeon. All were rescued without incident.” Harry wrapped his hands around her and cupped her breasts. He loved feeling her nipples just under the thin snake skin.

“I would normally never take any gifts from any victim but Antoine would not take no for an answer. He went so far as to promise the lady in my life a private fitting at his private studio. I never told Ginny about that perk. She hates leather anyways. She claims it’s cruel to the animal. I figured the only way to honor the sacrifice of the king of all serpents was to have Antoine convert the hide into a set of battle armor for me. Those battle robes were paid for with the use of the rest of the basilisk hide. Antoine was insistent about treating my lady or man if I preferred men. He claims this bra is his finest work. When we go back to his studio wear this for him. It would never look good on anybody else.” Harry kissed Fleur’s neck as he pulled the covers up to their shoulders.

“I want something like a full body sleeve Harry. Something like a second skin in either silver or light blue.” She could feel Harry’s breathing even out. She looked up to the starry heavens and whispered a silent thank you for all who kept an eye on Harry all of these years. Two very busty and very naked redheads smiled as they looked down upon the two beach campers.

“He is finally at peace.” Susan smile as she turned to Lily.

“Now they can both reach their full potential. Something tells me that this is only the beginning of a new era in the magical world.” Lily ever still in love with James would actively chased after her son if he wasn’t her son. That however was an impossibility even in the magical world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sweet salty air filled his nostrils as Harry took in the astounding view in front of him. His right arm was trapped between two massive breasts as long silver hair covered much of his upper body. When she moved, Fleur’s right thigh rubbed up against his soft shaft. Harry had set his pillow to vibrate ten minutes before the sun started to rise. Raising the dead corpse that trapped his own body might require a bit of necromancy. He shifted his body slightly and could tell that Fleur was very aroused even if she was in a deep sleep. Her nipples were quite stiff. He could also feel a damp spot on his right thigh. 

Harry slipped his hand between her legs. He loved playing with her long wispy silver pubic hair. It was coated with her ever slick honey. His fingers sank below the silvery canopy and into her sweltering jungle. Fleur quietly moaned as his middle finger barely graced her velvet lips. His thumb zeroed in on the top of her lips. A little wet nub stuck out from its hidey hole. Harry gave the little nub the tiniest of touches. Fleur clamped her thighs closed as tight as she could as her body shuddered. Harry caught a quick glimpse of those beautiful sapphires that never seemed to fade. .

Those sapphires found her favorite emeralds. She relaxed her body enough so that she could crawl up and onto his chiseled body. Her mane of silver hair fell down all around the two lovers. In this moment, Harry never saw a sexier sight. She was covered by a bed sheet and a duvet cover. He could see her curvy rear and his hands cupped those cheeks. She smiled at him as she dove in for the first kiss of the morning. The sun was just starting to crest of over the eastern horizon. Fleur sat up on Harry. After three kids and even with magic Fleur kept her curvy yet featherlike grace. For the first time since her first transformation, she had kept her veela side trapped under a variety veela magic and superior level of occlumency.

Fleur took down all of her defenses. Harry was quite surprised when her eyes shifted from her normal sapphires to two pools of blue fire. Her mouth transformed into a beak as her skin was replaced silver feathers. Fleur arched her back. Two massive silver wings appeared and opened up to their maximum wingspan. She then tested her wings a few times making sure they worked properly. She hadn’t truly shifted into her full form in over twenty five years. She didn’t couldn’t explain it but she now finally felt complete. She squawked with glee as Harry cupped her feather covered breasts. She could feel his thick shaft pressing between her feathered rear. 

Fleur looked into his eyes and pulled up on her heritage and magic. She opened up her mind and used a gentle mental probe to forge a connection with Harry’s mind. To fully claim her mate, she would have to chant in the original language of the Veela. It was impossible for humans to hear without piercing their eardrums. 

Harry, do not be afraid but this is the only way we can communicate without my avian voice destroying your eardrums. In order for us to become full and true mates, I will have to chant in my native tongue. I suggest you place a silencing charm over your ears. Otherwise you might lose your hearing permanently. Harry waved his hand over his ears. You will have to claim all of me. The veela inside of me will not make it easy for you. However there is no one else on Earth that could be a perfect match for me. I doubt you would back out but with the magic involved with this ritual your commitment and acceptance is key. The ritual is not kind to those who try and cheat.

Harry looked into those growing blue pyres deep within her eyes. There is no other place and no other person I would ever want to be with than you right here right now committing myself to you. I just hope we don’t wake up the rest of the house. We might be far enough away but who knows. Will my silencing spell have any effect on the ritual?

It shouldn’t but anything but if you are really worried you could conjure up some cotton or a set of ear plugs if you are really worried about your hearing. I am going to start the ritual. Be wary of my talons, I have the ability to adjust their sharpness but even at their dullest they will still leave scratch marks. 

Fleur smiled as best she could and began chanting softly at first. Harry was lucky that he had silenced his ears. He could feel the vibrations from her chanting increased in volume. Fleur was pretty sure that when she reached the peak of her chanting, her chanting would be nothing more than screeching. She would probably wake up anybody within a twenty mile radius. Thankfully Harry lived on a remote island that were covered in ancient wards. She and Harry were the only ones on the island.

Harry, I am nearing the end of my chant. When I am ready for you, I will nod to you. I will then need you to drive that peachy piston into me. I cannot predict how I will respond. So be ready anything.

Several moments later, Fleur nodded to Harry. Harry then wasted no time. He grabbed her feathered waist and with one quick movement, Harry buried himself inside her slick velvet heat. Harry saw Fleur’s eyes glowing bright blue. The veela screeched at the massive intrusion to her body. Fleur leaned down and wrapped her arms and legs around Harry. She cradled him as close as she could to her body right before flexing her wings. She took to the skies with Harry still impaled inside her. She looked at Harry and saw no fear. She saw a sense of peace.

I should have known that you’d be at home flying in the skies. I remember you out flew one of the most powerful, fastest and meanest dragons in the world. Having sex in midair with your mate will be a walk in the park on a clear and sunny day. Oh Harry, nothing has ever made me feel just right than your cock buried inside me. 

Harry smiled back at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He usually had quite the stamina but something inside of him was telling him to release his truest essence deep inside her womb. He drove himself upside her. His crown pushed passed her last defense. A fire raced from his balls through his cock and filled Fluer’s womb with his hot sticky potent seed. What happened next was completely unexpected. Harry’s skin instantly shifted from human skin to black feathers. His beak was long and golden. His eyes were still emerald green.

Fleur nearly dropped Harry when he unexpectedly shifted. She had no idea that there were any males with veela blood in existence let alone ones that could fully transform. The two started to free fall until two massive black wings emerged from Harry’s back. He latched on to Fleur even if his hard cock was still lodged deep inside her. They soared even higher. Fleur screeched at the top of her lungs as the two flew through the clouds. Harry wanted to soar. His softer cock slipped out of her. He then gently let go of Fleur. She flapped her wings to stabilize herself. She watched Harry take off higher and higher. He let out an ear splitting caw as he dove down hurtling towards the ocean. Just like when Harry was on his broom, he leveled out just above the top of waves. His big talon skimmed the tips of the waves before he took to the sky again. He heard a high pitched screech off in the distance. 

Fleur had flown back to the beach and had landed. Harry only debated for a second if he should say up in the air. He turned back towards the beach of his private island. He could smell Fleur’s arousal as he approached the beach. He landed gracefully and stalked over to Fleur. They couldn’t kiss but he nibbled on her shoulder. She turned around hand braced herself against the mahogany bed frame. Harry’s cock emerged from his feathery sheath. Fleur parted her tail feathers. His vision locked on to her pink little ring. Harry stepped right behind his mate. The bulbous crown of his big cock pressed up against her rear entrance. He knew they both weren’t wet enough for a smooth painless entrance. 

The rising sun shimmered off of Harry’s lubricated cock and Fleur’s rear right before he buried himself deep inside her rear. Harry leaned forward and cupped those perfect breasts and felt her hard nipples. He gave her tits a firm squeeze and he felt a warm liquid running down his feathery palms. Every thrust stretched Fleur out in a way Fleur had never felt before. His sac smacked into her rear. He had already had drenched her womb with his cum. He was already on his way to draining another load deep inside her. Fleur felt a fire burning over inside. She impaled herself on his cock but her rear muscles couldn’t pin down his cock keeping him trapped inside her. He gave out a loud squawk as his cock pulsed inside her shooting another round of hot sticky cum.

Harry slipped out of Fleur’s rear leaving quite the gaping hope. The hole almost looked to be blinking as her ring of muscles flexed themselves after enduring such a pounding from a large blunt object. She slowly turned around and fell into his arms. Before she passed out, her beak latched onto his shoulder. She drew out his blood. He instinctively knew what to do next. His beak latched onto her shoulder and opened a small wound. He brought her wound up to his own wound allowing their blood to mingle. There was a golden flash that forced him to close his eyes. They were lucky that they had taken a few steps up towards the headboard when they both collapsed on to the bed.

Harry awoke to a very wet sensation. His left leg was hanging off the edge the bed only to be greeted by the incoming tide. They had both switched back into their human forms. Harry tried to wake Fleur but his mate slept like a stone soon to be swallowed by the sea. With a wave of his hand, he levitated her up off the bed. He called for two of his elves to bring their bed back up to the master bedroom. He lowered his mate into his arms instead of levitating her back up to the house. It was better to strain his muscles than straining his magic. He carried her back to the master bedroom where his elves had already gotten the bed just the way he liked it. He knew that Fleur could sleep nearly a full day if she really wanted to. 

Harry made his way to the master bathroom. The fresh wound on his shoulder caught his eye in the wide mirror. He brought his hand up to the wound and touched it gingerly. He knew that the wound could not be healed by magic. He didn’t want to risk anything that might interfere with their new bond. His eye then caught a glowing sensation around his ring finger of his left hand. He focused on the that glowing sensation. He looked again. He saw a shiny metal around his finger. He wondered if it was it some mythical metal. On a closer inspection, there was an inscription. He read it and it made him smile. He now felt perfect. 

Bonded In Love & Magic  
Harry & Fleur Potter

He could feel his wife’s magic mingling with his own. He was also harder than granite. He didn’t want to disturb his unconscious wife. The heavens must have been looking down upon him when a knock on the bathroom door. He waved his hand and the door opened on its own. Luna floated into the room. She was naked. She floated in so that she didn’t trample her very long hair. It was at least twice as long as Luna was tall. She floated over to Harry and gave him a kiss. Neither Harry nor Luna spoke a word to each other as Luna floated over to the large tub and started the water. Luna slipped into the steaming hot tub. She motioned for Harry to join her.

Harry gasped as he slipped into the extremely hot water. He wandlessly covered his body in an invisible magical shield. He looked over at Luna whose big silver eyes looked back at him lovingly. She swam into his arms and went to kiss him when she shuddered. She tried to kiss him again but again she shuddered but slightly more powerful than the last time. 

“I thought this might be the case Harry if you completed your bond with Fleur. Your Veela blood has been awakened and the magic within that blood causes me to shudder. I have Fae blood within me. We cannot copulate without facing severe consequences. That shuddering of mine was a magical warning signal. Humans and magical species can sexually encounter each other without any consequences. Different magical sentient species on the other hand cannot without serious damage magically. Sacrifices demand fuel.” Luna said as she snuggled into Harry’s naked embrace. “Although on the plus side, your awakening has gained you nearly three inches in height. Not to mention your cock is longer and thicker too.” Harry shuddered as her delicate hand wrapped around his thick shaft. With Harry being quite hard and very aroused, his orgasm wasn’t far away. He raised his hip to meet her stroking and his thick tip popped above the water just as his orgasm struck. Thick ropes of white sticky cum shot out would have landed on the surface of the water if Luna hadn’t levitated a wine glass over the tip to collect Harry’s cum. 

When Mount Harry had stopped erupting, Luna brought the wine glass up to her lips. She first sniffed the liquid which bore the unique essence of Harry. She then tilted the glass back and the sticky liquid slipped passed her lips. Luna’s head slowly landed on Harry’s broad shoulder. The potency of Harry’s magic that was present even in his cum gave a boost to Luna’s energy. The two best friends just relaxed into each other until Harry felt another presence that had sidled up along his free side. It was his wife. She leaned over and kissed her husband properly before she climbed on top of him. Luna gave the two lovers a bit of space but never took her eyes off of either lover.

Fleur slipped herself on top of Harry’s still turgid torpedo. There was no other feeling like it before. She had been with many men but Harry was on a level all his own that nobody could ever compete against. He remained sleeved inside her. Fleur rested her head on Harry’s forehead. 

Where did Luna come from Harry? I thought she was looking after Lily. Fleur nuzzled Harry’s cheek as she gyrated her hips around Harry’s stiff pole.

I came in here and got caught up in looking at my new tattoo. Luna appeared out of nowhere. I assume she flooed back with Lily. Since our bonding, I haven’t felt a connection with the island’s wards. I hope it’s nothing serious. Harry shuddered as Fleur could flutter the walls of her pussy with some form of magic. Just to be sure let’s ask her. Harry gasped out loud as Fleur rotated one hundred and eighty degrees while he was still sheathed deep inside. 

“Luna, where did you come from dear.” Fleur asked forgetting how literal Luna could be sometimes.

“Well, some thirty six years ago, I was still swimming around in my mummy’s tummy. I had my fill of swimming for awhile and decided to cause my mother a lot of love and pain as she pushed me into existence. However I believe you meant to ask me where did I come from today and your unasked question of where your new daughter is. She is enjoying a late breakfast that one of the elves quickly prepared for her. My curiosity got the best of me and I went looking for you both. Any chance I can see Harry’s other form?” Luna inquired serenely.

“I don’t know if he has full command over his new side yet and might need some additional practice and training. We also have a busy day ahead of us. Harry and I are meeting George and Angelina to deal with the fallout from the fiasco of Molly and Bill. I am not sure what should be done with Lily. She isn’t related to the Weasleys by blood so she has no need to be there. She has quite the disdain for Ginny. I wouldn’t want to impose upon you once again Luna but…”

“…I’d be honored to come to your aid again. I will not be hiding the truth from Lily. I am sure she would rather spend the day here with me than dealing with such unpleasantness. I am truly envious of you Fleur. I am glad I have my memories for I will never be able to mount Harry without severe consequences again. Well he did give me two wonderful twins. Now would you be a dear and let Harry cum? You both may be married but he will always be subservient to you because you freed his blood. It is the closest two wielders of magic can become. Do not abuse it.” Luna stood up in the large tub. Her silvery golden locks looked ethereal coming down from her head shiny and slick. “What do you both think about me ridding myself of my golden bush? I have been debating whether or not I should. I’ve had my bush all of my life. It is not a decision to be taken lightly.”

With that statement, Luna climbed up and out of the large tub. She waved her hand and her wand appeared. A wave of her wand dried her body and hair. She then charmed her hair into a large tight bun before she clothed herself in a small bathrobe. That bathrobe didn’t even cover Luna’s pert rear. The light caught her lower half and both Harry and Fleur could see how wet Luna still was but it wasn’t from the bath water. Looked back at Harry and saw his face almost tomato red. She thought to him mentally for him to cum. Seconds later, her womb and pussy were coated in sticky cum. She kissed Harry roughly as he filled her up. Fleur climbed off of Harry before submerging herself in the still very warm water. 

Harry stood up and the sight caused Fleur to blush. Her Adonis of a man used to have a body riddled with physical memories of his past had disappeared with the awakening of his veela blood. He now had the gift of veela skin. The light made Harry look like a Greek God as that perfect rear exited the tub. Fleur pulled the plug and let the water drain out of the large tub before she climbed out. She needed to have her entire wardrobe moved from Shell Cottage to the master bedroom. She stepped into the very large walk in closet and saw her entire wardrobe had already been moved to her new home. Harry shared this massive closet with her but her clothing must have taken up over eighty percent of the available space. Harry believed in the fact that his home was his castle and lived free of clothing while he was home. He didn’t need a massive closet.

Fleur had to thank the elves whom had moved her very large collection of haute couture to the master bedroom. Her eye caught a sky blue almost see through summer dress. She loved the way the dress hugged her curves and it was magically enchanted. She could make the dress completely see through if she channeled a bit of her magic into the dress. There was no way she would wear underwear when magic could keep her girls in check. She would only wear pieces from her most intimate collection to drive Harry wild. She found a matching pair of cute sandals and slipped them on. Several moments later, she walked into the kitchen to see Harry, Lily and Luna sitting at the island enjoying a light breakfast. Fleur slipped into the open seat next to Harry. She leaned in and kissed her Greek god. She tried to slip her hand down his side but when she looked up, she locked eyes with Lily. Fleur quickly retracted her hand from Harry’s crotch. 

“Don’t spot having your fun on my account. I know my father is quite the God of a man and you are very lucky. You two have a slight glow. You must have completed the bond.” Both Harry and Fleur looked quite surprised. “Luna gave me quite the lesson about what you two would be doing. The only thing that is on my mind is how much veela blood running through my veins.” Lily then turned back to her breakfast.

“That’s something we could go find out today if you want to Lily. Harry and Fleur have to deal with the fallout from those Wicked Weasleys. Well really they should be called the Perverted Prewitts. My mum told me about the Prewitts. Molly’s brothers should have ended up in Azkaban for the many sexual assaults they were suspected of. I’m sure Dumbledore had something to do with any form of investigation disappearing. I’m sure you don’t want to be bored with all of that. I think you and I can head to either London or Hogsmeade to do a bit of shopping but only if your dad gives his approval.” Lily gave her father that doe eyed crossed with a puppy dog look that no father could ever say no. 

“The global government should come together and ban that look so that fathers around the world can say no to their daughters at least once. As long as you follow Luna’s rules and guidelines, I have no qualms with you going with her. As long as you take your emergency portkey.” Lily pulled her loose fitting shirt down exposing her small budding breasts. There was a necklace with a small badger pendant. Harry had created an emergency portkey for each of his kids. James had a black dog pendant while Edgar had a silver wolf pedant. 

“I would never leave home or go anywhere without it Dad.” Lily noticed her father’s eyes lingered on her chest for a little bit longer than society would deem acceptable. Lily smiled inside. She was going to get her father one day. 

“Okay Lily, we could leave as soon as you get ready.” Luna said as she stood up and brought her mug over to the sink. She also needed to get away from Harry and Fleur. Both were making her feel incredibly horny. She was pretty sure that Lily felt it too. She missed her Claw lovers. She needed to get in contact with Padma or Su Li really soon. Both were still single but Su Li had all but disappeared in the past few years. She subtly slipped her hand between her legs as she looked out the big window on to the sea. Her fingers passed her slick bush and lips to land on her hard large sensitive pearl. She bit down on her lips trying to stay as silent as possible. She bucked her hips back and forth sneaking out an orgasm. The problem Luna had was that as quiet as she was trying to be, she couldn’t stop the sound of the gush of liquid from her pussy hitting the tile floor. She waved her hand and vanished away any evidence of her orgasm. 

Harry and Fleur didn’t notice Luna’s ecstasy as Fleur climbed into Harry’s lap. “I know we just got hitched and bonded but would you like a formal ceremony or an actual wedding?” Harry asked his new bride.

“Had this been before I married Bill, I would have wanted a wedding that far exceeded the one the Weasleys put on. We should have been married at the only proper place for us Veela: The Grotto of Illianna The Illumined. However what we just endured was far more personal and private. I much preferred that ceremony compared to any big overdone ceremony. To make it up to me you will be taking me on quite the luxurious honeymoon. That horrendous one at Shell Cottage was quite the nightmare. It rained every single day in summer. Start thinking private yacht sailing to the Seychelles or better yet around the world. Yes we will be bringing all six of our kids. Come on husband, we have more important things to do today.” Fleur eased herself out Harry’s lap. His cock was at full mast and the tip leaked his tasty cum. She ran her finger over the tip and scooped up as much of that tasty liquid as possible. That same finger slipped passed her lips. She savored that unique Harry flavor. 

Fleur straightened out her summer dress. She saw Harry staring at her hard nipples. She just smiled serenely just before a lanky redhead and a very busty black haired beauty. Angelina caught Harry’s eye. She quickly pulled open her form fitting robe. She mouthed When to Harry. He looked over at Fleur and then looked back to Angelina. She understood the fact that she would have to ask Fleur first. She and George had been trying for kids but after a visit to a fertility expert at St. Mungo’s they learned that George was impotent. All of that designing and testing of their joke products ruined George’s chances of fathering children. The ticking from Angie’s internal clock grew louder each day. She knew that Fleur’s kids couldn’t have been fathered by Bill. Her hutches were usually right. Hopefully Fleur and Harry would agree to her request. 

“Thank you both for coming. I do not know if you know the full story but the bottom line is that your mother corrupted not only your father but your older brother and turned him into a monster. That monster targeted and abused your sister We believe she isn’t the only one but we have no way to prove it. We use my family’s pensieve to show you both our memories of what transpired yesterday if you wish but they are quite graphic.” Harry called out for Lynk to bring the family pensieve out from his office. 

Angie stood close to Harry and tried to not look obvious about her intentions as Harry withdrew the memory from his head and dropped it into the pool. The quartet all stuck their fingers into the swirling liquid. After viewing the entire memory, they withdrew their fingers and came back to the realm of the present. “If I hadn’t seen what happened with my own eyes, I would have had a tough time believing your story Harry. Why didn’t you contact the Ministry? Surely this is something they would need to know about.” George looked over at his former teammate and pseudo little brother.

“I didn’t contact them for two reasons. One was because of my adamant distrust for that infantile organization but the main reason was out of respect of your father. He is another one of Molly’s victims. I wouldn’t want to put him under the shame he would have received at work for being under the influence of so many potions. The real shame is the ministry not doing regular screenings. Muggle companies do it regularly with their employees. If the ministry did screen for potions, maybe this would have been avoided. Now though, they need to laid to rest in hopes that they find the peace in the next plane that eluded them here on Earth. Shall we head back to the Burrow one last time?” Harry looked at his friends and his bond mate. They all nodded in agreement. 

The Burrow was a quiet and peaceful place when nobody was around. It lacked that boisterous charm that Harry had been accustomed to in the past. The Weasleys were a hot-blooded bunch of witches and wizards. It just seemed odd to have their home so quiet. Harry and George retrieved the bodies of Molly and Bill out from Arthur’s shed. They each levitated one down to the family burial plot just to the side of the family’s makeshift Quidditch pitch. Harry being the more magically potent used a few powerful earth removing spells and created two proper graves. George conjured up two pine boxes. They levitated each body into one of the boxes. Before being lowered into the ground Harry released the stasis charms on both bodies. They sealed the coffins shut and lowered them into the ground.

While the two boys were working on the burials, Fleur and Angie worked on the inside. With one powerful cleaning charm from Fleur, the downstairs living areas returned to normal. She looked over at Angie who seemed to be struggling with something. “My advice to you is do not let consume you but let it out Angeline.”

“I respect your forwardness Fleur. As you know Fred and Roxy were just like their father in the fact that they are twins. Thankfully they are fraternal twins. The one thing that drove me crazy back in school was how hard of a time I had distinguishing them apart. Anyways, I love my kids dearly but they are school and even with us being there too, I don’t get to see them as much as I’d like. I don’t want to be like their grandmother and smother theme either.”

“You have my blessing to bed Harry. Hopefully he will bless you with a healthy child. You would be welcome to join us even if you weren’t so fertile. My only requirement is that I get to be there when you two try for a baby. He’s already a father to six. Why not make it a full quidditch team. Why are we sitting around when we have full run of the house. I am curious in what drove Molly to do the heinous things she did.” Fleur stood up from the lumpy chair she had leaning against and made her way up the rickety staircase to the first floor landing. The door to the master bedroom was wide open. She thought the Weasley matriarch was a stickler for cleanliness but she could see the disorganization of a woman’s closet from a mile away. Fleur saw one of Molly’s bras hanging on the wooden footboard. It was a very plain bra that Fleur would never ever dream of wearing. It looked like it offered no support where Molly needed it.

Fleur picked up the garment and held it up to her chest. Molly was a full two cup smaller than what Fleur had believed. The woman wore the frumpiest of outfits. Fleur thought that Molly was trying to downplay her weight problem. Maybe it was the other way around. She was trying to appear bigger than she was. What Fleur did feel was a faint trace of magic coming from underneath the threadbare throw rug a few feet away from her. She withdrew her wand from her secure hiding place and broke the weak charms holding down the rub. With the rug removed, Fleur found a loose floorboard and easily pried it up. In the small hideaway were several tattered journals and a photo album. 

Fleur opened up the photo album to a random page. She nearly lost the contents of her stomach at what she saw. It a young redheaded girl around the age of ten or eleven. The redhead was on her knees engulfing a rather small cock. Fleur removed the picture from the album and flipped it over. There was some writing on the back. It said Daddy and Me 1960. Fleur couldn’t believe it. A series of disturbing questions sprang into Fleur’s mind none of which she ever wanted to answer. She guessed that the journals gave vivid description and commentary to the pictures. Who knew. She certainly didn’t want to read them and find out. Fleur placed the picture back inside the album. She then conjured up a large wooden box and placed the journals and photo album inside the box before she sealed the box closed.

Fleur levitated the box down the stairs and placed it on the same lumpy chair. Two sweaty, shirtless, chiseled men stood before her and Angelina in the kitchen. She didn’t think that they could have worked up quite a swear. It wasn’t like they were actually digging the graves. She looked over at Angelina. Angie’s nipples were poking out through her thin sky blue blouse. She could see Angie’s eyes inspecting every millimeter of Harry’s upper half. George wasn’t as blessed with good look as her Harry but he too was easy on the eyes. She decided to test them both. She rarely brought out her French accent but it was teasing time. She also charged up a bit of her allure.

“’Arry… Zeorgie… why did you stop with your shirts off. Why not zhow your lovely lady zee rest? We could make eet worth to you both.” Fleur slid the two straps that held up the top half of her sundress which nearly exposed all of her breasts. Angie on the other hand gave Fleur a scathing look. It was one thing for her to allow Angie to have Harry help the buxom ebony goddess become pregnant. It was an entirely different deck of card she to be accused once again of stealing someone else’s husband or boyfriend. Fleur quickly redressed herself and turned with her wand already out. She shrunk the box down to the size of a match box. She took the box in her hand as she walked over to Angelina. “I am sorry Angie. I was just teasing them. If you still want Harry’s help, I’ll make sure he is available after dinner tonight.”

The fire in Angelina’s eyes burned away. “Would it be too much to ask if we could join your family for dinner? As much as I like our school’s cooking, I still miss the treats of home. Even if they aren’t to your liking Fleur.”

“While Harry and I love food from around the world and I am very biased towards French cooking, I acquired a bit of a liking for the savory pasty over the past few years. We would love to entertain you both tonight. We have learned that our youngest Little Lily has become very affectionate towards Harry. We are not encouraging her in any way but she may see you as intruding on her territory Angelina. If she does ask be absolutely honest with her. It’s the best way to diffuse the situation. Tell her you and George want another baby but George is unable to provide you one more child. Something like that. She can sniff a lie from a mile away. You aren’t the first Harry has granted this gift to and I know you aren’t the last. You both can enjoy the rest of your day at our private beach before joining us for dinner. We were thinking of either Greek or Italian but we are always open to suggestions.” Fleur smiled.

“Doesn’t it worry you that your daughter is trying to lose her virginity to you? Your ten year old daughter…” Angelina started but was gently interrupted by Harry.

“…It might seem horrible to outsiders but something that I learned from Fleur earlier today is its quite natural for Veela to fully educate their children in the carnal acts of love. Luna and Lily were somehow going to find out how much Veela blood runs through little Lily’s veins. I don’t know how much but I’ve never heard of a redheaded veela before.” Harry turned to Fleur after he heard a small chuckle coming from his mate. “Am I missing out on something Love?”

“Only that there might have been a small Veela enclave on a small southwestern island of the coast of Ireland. The enclave went silent several decades ago so not much is known but they were known for having silver hair with red streaks. So who knows what Lily’s test results will reveal.” Fleur smiled at her mate.

George looked over at Angie. “I don’t know about you Ang… but I think a few hours relaxing on a private beach sounds very relaxing. You can wear that bright purple bikini or my favorite suit if you want.” George teased his curvy wife before he pulled her into his embrace and placed a kiss on her full lips. The two were still very much in love as the day they said their vows. Her asking Harry for help wouldn’t change that fact. The sex she still had with Geroge was mind bending. She just wish he was still potent. 

Angie pulled back from the kiss and looked over at the other couple. “Are there any rules at this private beach of yours?”

“Why have a private beach and then restrict the fun with a bunch of boring rules that would just be ignored within five seconds of arrival. I guess there is one rule. Use common sense.” Harry said. The day is wasting away. Shall we head back to the island. Angie and George, feel free to floo back. I can’t remember if you are cleared through the apparation wards or not. I will join you in a few moments. I will be setting a few permanent wards that will essentially lock the family estate down. Only I or a seriously gifted curse breaker will be able to lift the lockdown.” Angie and George made their way over to the hearth and flooed away back to St. Agnes.

Fleur walked over to Harry. “Harry, we need to talk about Molly. I found her journals. I know she seduced a lot of young boys. You however were able to wrap her around your very thick and long middle finger. I suggest these records with photographic proof be incinerated. What’s this about this lady in Hogsmeade? You never mentioned her and my senses never picked up on them.”

“Are you leaving the decision of what to do with these things up to me? If you are then these will never see the light of day. I will secure them in my private vault only I know the location of or how to unlock it. As for the lady in Hogsmeade, I am a significant investor in her business and we were lovers once. She works far too hard to give me another night between her slick silky sheets. Maybe with you beside me, we could convince her to take a night off or even better hire a few more people. Now are we better Fleur?” The silvery blonde pressed herself into Harry as she stole a kiss from him. He led her back outside as he withdrew his wand. She knew he only used it for complex magic which required more finesse than brute force. After five minutes, a golden dome had appeared around the house before it vanished. Only a fool would try to cross the magical barrier. 

Harry and Fleur embraced before he transported them both home in a wave of green fire. They appeared on the back veranda that overlooked the beach. Harry’s sharpened hearing caught the moans of Angelina in the throes of passion. He remembered back to the first time he stumbled in on those two during his fifth year. It nearing curfew and quidditch practice had ended a half hour prior. Harry had stayed later than the rest of the squad to work on a few new moves he and Ron had thought up over the summer. He had made it back to the locker room and was standing in the entrance to the communal showers. He saw George thrusting his cock into Angie as her back was up against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as his firm hands held up her sculpted body. He was happy for them but wished they favored the privacy of a closed and silenced bedchamber rather than the team showers. Harry had worked up quite the sweat.

Harry came crashing down from his mountain of memories when two small yet powerful arms wrapped around him. Little Lily Potter who was very nude and soaking wet had trapped her dad in a hug. “Dad… Dad… Dad… I have the most wonderful news.”

“Can it wait a second pumpkin? Why don’t you go back and join Aunty Luna in the hot tub once again. Fleur and I will join you both in a second. We just need to speak with Zelda about dinner tonight. George and Angelina Weasley will be joining us. They are enjoying a bit of relaxation down at the beach.”

“Did you slip them a lust potion Daddy? They would have woke the neighbors if we had them. They do love each other that is for certain.” Lily loosened her tight grip and ran back to the hot tub. He long red hair acted more like a fiery mane than a mop of red hair. Lily leaped up and gripped her legs up into the form of a cannonball. Splashing Luna with a large wave of warm water. Not to be out done, Luna fired a thin stream of purple colored water out from her finger at the precocious redhead. Lily contorted herself and dodged the stream of colored water . She then slipped beneath the bubbling warm water. 

“Why don’t you join them love. I’ll talk with Zelda. I want dinner to be a surprise tonight.” Fleur pulled off his robe as she walked back into the house before leaving Harry in his most natural state. By the time, he made his way over to the hot tub, Lily had resurfaced and her eyes were glued to her father’s gorgeous body climbing into the hot tub. Harry was surprised when a gorgeous blonde and a feisty redhead bookending him in seconds flat. Harry sighed contently as he sat back against the sloped stone wall of the tube. He closed his eyes until he heard a giggle from Lily. His eyes opened up to see the thick tip of his cock had poked up above the water.

“Did you get me another birthday present daddy or are you just happy to see me?” 

Harry had to diffuse his daughter’s growing lust for him. “The same day you get your wand is the same day you get mine. No sooner no later, I will make that promise to you my dear Lily. You are well on your way to being a gorgeous young lady but let your first magical maturation set in on your eleven birthday .” Harry leaned over and kissed the top of his daughter’s head. 

“Do you solemnly swear daddy?” Harry shivered as he felt a small hand on his inner thigh just mere inches away from his thick forest and massive tree trunk. The top of that tree trunk poked out of the water a little bit more. He looked over at Luna and silently asked for help.

The blonde surprised Harry as she wrapped her hand around his cock. She next bent over and wrapped her lips around his thick crown. Luna started milking his cock as her hand gently slid up and down his wet shaft. Harry couldn’t deny that his daughter was gorgeous or was his very good friend Luna. Luna repositioned herself so that her body was now perpendicular to Harry’s Lily didn’t want to be left alone. She swam behind Luna and parted the blonde’s legs before latching her mouth on Luna’s exposed lips. Harry could feel the moment Lily started feasting on Luna. If it wasn’t for Luna’s experience and knowledge, she could have chomped down on his cock. Harry pushed his cock down Luna’s throat. She learned that she had no gag reflex on that fateful night after Slughorn’s party. 

Fleur walked out to find quite a surprising sight. She was going to separate the trio when George and Angie appeared at the back steps. There was not a stitch of clothing within fifty feet of the veranda. Angelina’s nipples were hard and puffy. Her thick onyx bush glistened in the setting sun. George wrapped his arm around Angie’s waist. The couple couldn’t keep their eyes off of the spectacle taking place inside the hot tub. “Could I get you two anything? Perhaps a glass of wine? Feel free to join them. We keep each other’s secrets. It’s part of the magic and mystic of this place. I would not recommend trying to reveal anything you’ve seen here.” 

“Would you mind opening up a bottle of red? Something tells me that we may need several bottles.”Fleur nodded and called out for one of the Potter house elves. Angelina stepped in front of George but then backed into him. She loved feeling her husband’s cock between her firm ass cheeks. George reciprocated by cupping Angie’s tender breasts. His lips might have left their mark upon her nipples so he had to be very gentle. Angie and George made their way over to the hot tub. By the time Angie and George made their way to the edge of the stone hot tub, Luna and Lily returned to Harry’s sides. George was fully hard and his tip peeked out from Angie’s bush. George quickly climbed into the tub and graciously helped his wife in. She sat in his lap and guided his tip inside her slit. Angie sighed as she felt his tip pressing up against the entrance to her womb. 

Fleur returned with two bottles of wine and five glasses. “We have a bottle of Chateau Letour and another of Prieur Montrachet. Harry, someone in your family has really expensive tastes in wine. I suggest we start with the Montrachet. The Letour will compliment dinner better.” Fleur snapped her finger and the cork vanished. She poured an equal amount into each glass before she handed out the glasses. “Such good friend and family, would anybody like to say a toast.” Fleur said as she climbed into the tub and gracefully plopped herself onto Harry’s lap.

“Na an cuil baras mel a polodren fertilitui!” Luna held up her glass just before she spoke. “For those who do not speak Sindarin, I wished us all to have long life, passionate love and, strong fertility.” Luna took a sip from her glass. “Oh this is most enjoyable. This is almost as good as distilled dirigible plum brandy. That was my mum’s favorite.” 

“That was the perfect toast Luna. To love, long life and the chance to make more babies.” Fleur seamlessly readjusted herself allowed her husband to easily slip his hard cock passed her slick lips. She leaned back against Harry’s chest as her breasts floated to the surface. Luna took the opportunity to latch on to one of Fleur’s hard nipples. Not to be out done, Lily reached up and pinched Fleur’s other nipple. This attention caused Fleur’s pussy to clamp down on to her husband’s cock. She tried to remain silent but Angie leaned across the hot tub while George was still buried inside. Angie captured Fleur’s plump lips as George stood up and started to drill Angie properly. 

Lily and Luna gave Harry and Fleur a bit of room. Fleur floated her wine glass over to the side of the tub. She then spun around while Harry was still hilted inside of her. She lost herself in those emeralds he stole from the gods. His worn hands cupped her full heavy breasts as she gyrated her hips around the base of his cock. She collapsed into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as she clamped down on his cock trying to coax his baby batter out into her womb. 

Harry felt that familiar tingling feeling coming from his balls. He knew his wife was close. Those high pitched squeaks came in faster intervals as the tip of his cock battered the entrance to her womb with every thrust upwards. What they couldn’t see was their auras had intertwined. George and Angie hit a frenzied pace. Angie was holding on for dear life as George buried himself into his wife’s slit. Both wives were nearly being ripped in half. Lily had slipped off to her room. As much as she needed to get off, she wanted to be plundered by her father. Fingering herself just wouldn’t cut it. Toys would barely scratch that quickly growing itch. She decided to fly a few laps around the island on her broom completely in the buff. She followed in her father’s talented for flight. The magical vibration from her broom was the best fix for her horniness. 

Luna looked up and saw a naked Lily take to the skies. She knew why and she smiled as she finished her glass of wine. All four lovers reached their peaks. Luna’s eyes glazed over as a vision flashed in her mind. It was a possible vision about six months in the future. Both Angie and Fleur sporting large bellies with and Harry and George standing by smiling. Luna was brought out of her vision when a wave of water hit her in the face. Fleur’s ample rear made a water landing. Dinner would have to wait until everybody came back down from an epic high.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The rest of the evening couldn’t compete with what had happened in the hot tub. The dinner was excellent as so was the company. After dinner, Angelina asked Fleur if the offer to share some intimate time with Harry was still on the table. Fleur wouldn’t deny her request but it couldn’t be tonight. She looked over at her new hubby. He put up a good façade but she knew he needed to get to bed soon. It had been quite hectic the past few days. Fleur told Angelina that they would be leaving on a honeymoon for an unknown destination but would spend some time with the Weasleys and their twins very soon.

Angelina reminded Fleur that they might live in the Amazon but were just one portkey or Floo journey away from some of the best beaches South America had to offer. She then looked over at her husband who was looking out on to the sea from one of the large glass windows. She thanked Fleur for being so hospitable after such a trying day. Fleur offered them the guest house for the night. It was just across from the main house. One really shouldn’t travel internationally using magic while mildly tired let alone exhausted. The consequences could be treacherous and severe. Angie meandered over to her husband and whispered in his ear about spending the night. The two lovers exited the main house hand in hand as they made their way over to the guest house.

Luna was the next to leave. She left with little fanfare or any words at all. That was Luna. Sometimes she was the life of the party whist other times she was silent and reserved. Harry had picked a few things in his therapy sessions with Katie. She would always chide the magical world for not truly understanding issues of one’s mental health. He never knew how to broach the subject of therapy with Luna. The lithe blonde flooed away back to the Rookery. Fleur had snuggled up next to Harry on the large leather couch in front of the fire. It was quite warm during the day but as soon as the sun set. It got rather chilly and Fleur loved how Harry made the best pillow and blanket combo.

Lily was reading one of her favorite books by Shel Silverstein before she started to nod off. Harry saw the day had finally worn his ten year old down. He whispered to Fleur that it was time to the family to go to bed. He saw that spark in her eyes. He knew she was up to something but he wouldn’t ruin her fun. She kissed his cheek as she gracefully stood up. Harry nearly had to smack himself out of a daze for watching his wife’s hypnotic hips. She did it intentionally and it strained the strong grasp he had over his sheer power of will otherwise there he would have pitched quite the tent.

Harry took several deep breaths as he cleared his mind. It would have been easier had he not bonded with Fleur. She was sending him several very explicit visions through their bond. He did his best to shunt away those visions before he got up off of the couch. He walked over to Lily and scooped her up in his arms. He might have been thirty seven but could have passed for a man fifteen years younger. Lily unknowingly snuggled into her father’s chest as he carried her up the stairs. He pushed the door to her room open but was hit with a wave of a magical signature he hadn’t felt in over twenty years. The same magical signature that held him under the cruciatus curse for five minutes while they were imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. He worked very hard with Katie to help overcome the trauma he suffered from being violated by that nasty bitch.

Harry turned around and walked into one of the guest bedrooms and gently placed his daughter down onto the bed. He then called for Zelda and asked the elf if she could properly tuck in his daughter this once. There was something incredibly vile he had to take care of immediately. How it got into his daughter’s room he had no idea. He first stopped in the master bedroom and nearly was hit with a purple thong. Fleur was suspended in mid air with her body making a giant X. Her hands and feet were each encased in a floating black ball.

“Merlin above love, you don’t pull any punches do you?” Harry could see a large pool of her honey on the floor. “Gods above, we have a situation in Lily’s room. I don’t know how but I set one foot inside her room and felt something subtly yet certainly evil coming from her room.” Harry waved his hand. The four black balls disappeared and Fleur floated back down to the ground. She summoned a light sheer teddy from the master closet and slipped it on. She had her rosewood wand in her hand.

Harry and Fleur made their way down the hallway but stopped at the threshold to Lily’s room. Harry noticed that Fleur shivered. “You felt it too didn’t you?” Harry asked.

“I did but how did we not notice this before? You have more experience with upholding the law but I know you rarely dealt first hand with dark artifacts. Let me take the lead here.” Fleur flourished her wand and began sending out detection charms. She eliminated every area of Lily’s room except for the young redhead’s bed. Her last charm told her the object was located underneath Lily’s pillow. She levitated the pillow out of the way. She gasped when she saw the perfect replica of her husband’s cock resting on the light pink sheets. “Harry...” Fleur stammered out. “Why does your daughter have a dildo let alone one that is a near exact copy of your cock let alone one that is emanating some vile magic?”

“I don’t want to blame Luna but I don’t think any of Lily’s friends would get her this. I believe this was a secret birthday present. Can you tell how the magic was activated?” Harry looked at his wife trying to keep his emotions in check.

“My scans told me that the magic didn’t fully activate which we got lucky. It’s a multilevel curve mixed with a slave bonding ritual. Had she broken her hymen and gotten blood on the dildo, your daughter would have been turned into the caster’s slave.” Fleur caught Harry just before he collapsed onto the floor.

“You’ve seen all my memories when we bonded right Fleur?” Fleur nodded. “You know what she’s capable of and how depraved she is.”

“Is? Harry… she died during the final battle. An enraged Molly thought that Bellatrix was about to kill Ginny but since she is dead we cannot ask her. What is going on here?” Fleur almost wanted to banish that putrid phallus into a million pieces. Harry placed his hand on hers stopping her from destroying the only solid evidence they had against Bellatrix.

“I remember hearing about Luna disappearing and that the leading rumor was she had been taken to Azkaban however she ended up in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. She never told anyone what she endured at the hands of Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters. I think Bellatrix took a special interest in Luna. Like every good Black daughter, Bellatrix had been forced to marry someone her parents had picked out. Narcissa lucked out you know. She suffered through a loveless marriage but I have a feeling Bellatrix wasn’t so lucky. Who knows exactly what the magic of the betrothal contract and the LeStrange family did to her over the years. I personally want to hear Luna out first before casting any judgment first.” Harry summoned the lead box and levitated the dildo inside before sealing it shut. “Let’s first talk with Lily in the morning to see how we will handle this situation.”

“Let’s go to bed love. I need your warmth after dealing with something rather foul.” Fleur pressed herself into Harry’s side and nuzzled her lips against his neck. He floated the box back to the master bedroom. He waved his hand in front of a large mirror. The reflecting pane disappeared to reveal a secret shelf. He placed the box on the shelf. One last wave of his wand and the mirror reappeared. He turned around and saw that Fleur had banished the sheer robe away. There truly was nobody who could have been a better match for him. He might have had a fetish for other women but he would never confirm it.

Fleur cupped her heavy breasts and played with her nipples as Harry slowly pulled off his robe. Fleur licked her lips as she saw her most favorite wand in the world appear. She summoned her sky blue lipstick and applied a fresh coat of blue as Harry climbed on to the bed. He didn’t have to wait long before Fleur tackled him. He waved his hand and silenced and sealed the room. Waking Lily was not something they wanted to do ever bur especially not tonight. She pushed him down on to the bed and wrapped Harry’s thick shaft. She sucked on her lips a few times plumping them up before inhaling the tip into her throat. She loved his taste. It was uniquely Harry. She relaxed the muscles in her throat right before she buried her nose in his onyx thicket. She was lucky her mother taught her the trick of nasal breathing while having Harry’s cock buried down in her throat.

Fleur released the tight grip her lips had on Harry’s shaft. She let him slide his hips back but kept the tip of his cock in her mouth. She could see a clear sky blue ring of lipstick around the wide base of his cock. She internally smiled. There was only that could have taken all of Harry’s penis but Dora didn’t survive the battle. She would have to show Harry the memories of the trysts she had with Tonks during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the following year. She was sure that Harry had almost walked in on them in the huge shower at Grimmauld Place over the summer after the tournament. Luckily he had been called away at the very last minute. Fleur had just decided to join the Order. She then decided to rekindle her fling with Dora. If she had known about Harry then she would have invited him in. She could have been tag teamed by two massive cocks.

Fleur felt a wave of exhaustion hit just after she cupped his balls. She let him slip out of his mouth as she slowly slid her hand up and down over his slick shaft. Harry would have called it the most pleasurable torture known to mankind but he had been inside Fleur’s vice of a pussy. On a whim, Dora tried to emulate Fleur in every way but she failed. Only a true veela could know how to make a Veela’s pussy work properly. Fleur felt his cock twitch and slipped him back into her mouth right before Mount St. Harry erupted into her mouth. She tried to accommodate all his cum in her mouth but a large amount leaked out down her chin. She let him slip out for the last time tonight as she cleaned his cock with a wave of her hand but decided to leave the blue ring there as a memento. The two curled up together with Harry wrapping his body around hers as he pulled the covers up their bodies.

***

It couldn’t have been more than a few hours before they were woken up by a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall. Harry was still wrapped around Fleur but decided to take her anyways as he flashed them both to the guest bedroom where Lily was sleeping. The young redhead was tossing and turning in her bed clearly having a nightmare. Fleur conjured up two sets of simple pajamas. Harry climbed into the bed and pulled his daughter into his chest. He gently took a peak into her mind and was horrified with what he saw.

Bellatrix had Lily suspended by chains that were attached to the ceiling. Thick iron manacles covered her wrists as she squirmed around. Off in one corner, Harry saw the High Queen of the Damned. Her body even though was scarred from being quite emaciated, Bellatrix was still a true daughter of the Black Family. She had the same large chest as her sisters even if the rest of her body were the size of stick and twigs. The once wealthy witch was covered in tattered threadbare rags that could never be considered robes.

“Wittle Bittle Willwee Pawwwter.” Bellatrix followed up her introduction with her trademarked cackle. “I’ve been waiting almost twenty years for a shot at the Potter Family. I think I should be rewarded for my patience.” The deranged witch moved out from the shadows and over to her prisoner. She ran her finger over Lily’s pouty lips just enough away to not get bitten. “I just knew long before you were even born that your father would ruin my life. I can accept the fact that I joined the wrong side. It was being led by a man who was very charismatic and charming but lacked patience as most men do. What I cannot forgive or forget is what my family did to me. The same family your father is now head of and for that you all need to pay.” Harry had seen enough and pulled back his mental probe. He stroked the top of his daughter’s head hoping she would wake up from the nightmare. It wasn’t like his visions from old Moldie. These were implanted. His extensive training as head auror taught him the difference between genuine and planted memories.

Seconds later, Lily woke up and latched on to her father. She couldn’t stop crying or gasping for breath. Harry did his best to console his daughter. He looked up and saw Fleur had disappeared. His wife reappeared carrying a mug of what smelled like hot cocoa. Fleur sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Harry and Lily. She handed Harry the mug of cocoa. In her fourth year at Beauxbatons, Fleur authored a paper on the magical healing properties of chocolate. It was awarded top marks. Harry offered the mug to his daughter. Lily offered up a small smile as she recognized her favorite drink.

“You are too smart Lily so I’m just going to ask when you want to have that most necessary father daughter conversation about that blood curdling scream you let loose. We cannot let this fester Lily. You know that.” Harry watched as his daughter gathered her thoughts over a sip of hot cocoa.

“Well, I am assuming that the reason we are in one of the guest bedrooms is that when you put me to bed Daddy, you found something. I know it was Aunty Luna’s secret birthday gift. She knows I really fancy you daddy. So much so that I want you to be the only man ever in my life.” Lily’s eyes started to well up again with another round of tears.

“Do you really? I truly think you are being subtly pushed in my direction. I believe it’s the same person who was with you in your nightmare.” Harry hugged his daughter trying to reassure her.

“You saw that horrid scene with that horrid woman didn’t you dad? I thought I felt a gentle brush against my shields. Why is she coming after me? I haven’t done anything to her.”

“I would only be guessing at her motives but first you would have to know who that deranged woman is and what is causing such stress for myself and Fleur. Fleur didn’t raise you personally but we kept our parenting similar. You know about the war that we both lived through nearly twenty years ago but we kept a lot of the nastier details of the war as secrets. Now I know my curious daughter would have sought out additional knowledge. Did that woman look at all familiar to you?” Harry looked at Lily. His daughter shook her head in the negative.

“I would be more surprised if you did. Anyways that woman was or is still known as Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black. I would think she is coming after you to get at me. You know that Hermione, Ron and I went on the run back then. We were searching for ways to bring down Old Moldyshorts. In a bit misfortune, we were captured by the other side and brought to OMS’s headquarters. It was where we ran into Luna. She had been captured as well but had been there for a long time. Perhaps Bellatrix got to her then I don’t know. I need to investigate more. I would like you to see Aunt Katie. It’s entirely up to you pumpkin but if the woman who was in that nightmare is involved we need all the help we can on our side.”

“What are you going to do Dad?” Lily asked worriedly. She didn’t want her father to be hurt in any way.

“After we set up an appointment with Aunt Katie, I will be talking to Lady Malfoy first. I don’t believe there is anyone else still alive who would know more about Bellatrix than her sister. After that, I will have to see.”

“Whatever you do dad, do not do it alone. Always take back up.” Lily tried to stifle a yawn.

Fleur had the wherewithal to summon a child’s dose of the dreamless sleep potion and handed it to Lily. “I wouldn’t want you to be bothered by any more monsters Lily. We are just down the hall if you do need us.” Fleur smiled at the young redhead.

Lily pulled out the stopper before downing the dose in one go. “Thanks mum and you to dad.” Lily mumbled out before sleep took her once again.

Fleur was over the moon. “Lily called me mum.”

“On any other night, I would say it would be a cause for a celebration but given the circumstances let’s hope tomorrow starts better than how today ended.” Harry swooped Fleur up and carried her back to their bed. Somehow in the process, he was able to banish away their clothes without lifting a finger let alone waving his hand around.

“Lily is right you know. You will not go it alone after those who wish to harm you or your family. I am your mate and wife. We veela take that role as mate very seriously. You’d be better off with me by your side than to have me as your foe.” She sighed contently when she felt his hands wrap around her lithe body and cup her breasts. His growing hardness felt right at home between her ample cheeks. She felt his warm steady breath on her neck just before sleep claimed her just after it claimed her husband. 

A few hours later, the soft light of the morning sun slipped under Fleur’s eyelids. She stretched her arms out only to find a note on the pillow where her husband’s head should have been. She found instead a note scrawled onto a small bit of parchment.

_Dear Love,_

_I couldn’t stop tossing and turning worried about Lily and Luna. I’m surprised I didn’t wake you with all of my uneasy movements. I couldn’t sit idly by and somehow Narcissa agreed to meet with me early this morning. By the time, you see this note, I will either be home already or still meeting with her. All of this extra stress is starting to get to me love. I need your help before it consumes me. Do you think a long vacation will help?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Fleur wanted to chuck a couple of fireballs in Harry’s general direction. She swore that he didn’t fully listen to her last night. She wanted to be by his side when he confronted Narcissa. She could have focused in on their bond and violated his mental privacy. She was going to punish Harry when he returned home. She descended down from her high cloud when a knock came from the door to the master bedroom. The double doors swung open after she waved her wand. Lily stood there in the entryway with her body wrapped up in her blanket. Her head and feet were the only bit of exposed skin Lily wanted on display.

“Can I come in?” Lily asked timidly. Fleur could tell that Lily must have woken up after they had put her back to sleep several hours ago. Fleur nodded before she sat up in bed not bothering to cover up her breasts. Lily had seen them before. Fleur hoped that she could be a positive influence on Lily perhaps even a role model. The cute little redhead scampered up in to the large bed and snuggled up next to Fleur. The blonde held the young girl for a bit hoping that her warm embrace helped calm Lily’s nerves.

“I saw her again mum. I couldn’t find it in me to wake you guys again. you two looked rather tired after putting me back to bed. What she show me was horrible but what bothered me more was that despite her actions, Bellatrix was or is still quite attractive. I am surrounded by beautiful older witches and I feeling inadequate.” Lily snuggled her head against Fleur’s large breast. Fleur waved her wand and a small book flew out of the closet. It was a small photo album from Fleur’s childhood. She flipped through a few pages until she found the photograph she was looking for.

“Lily, here is a picture of me when my parents took me to the beach the summer when I was your age. Do you notice anything missing?” Lily looked at the moving picture of young Fleur splashing around in the clear blue water. Fleur was topless but flat as a board. “You at the age of ten have more of a chest than I did. Your mother was very well endowed and a very powerful witch. Your father is a very powerful wizard. I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about having small breasts. Now what do you say you and I have some breakfast and have a bit of fun. You get to decide what we will do today.” She flipped a few more pages in her album to the night of the Yule Ball.

“Wow… you look like an angel. Wait who are you dancing with? I can’t see his face.” Fleur didn’t understand what Lily was talking about. It was the one dance she and Harry shared that night. It was one of her most treasured memories of that whole year. Then she remembered that this picture was charmed not to revel the full picture. “Oh Merlin… you two are beautiful.”

“I was quite impressed with your father. He was the only one who could look me in the eyes and not at my chest. That alone earned him a dance. I silently forgave him for every time he stepped on my toes but by the end of the song he was the best dance partner I had all night.”

“Do you have any pictures of that night? You really do look like a princess. Did dad dance with anybody else?” Lily asked as she looked up into Fleur’s blue eyes.

“I do not have any more pictures of the ball but I have memories but they are very personal. I wasn’t trying to look like a princess. I have met a few in the past. Only one was down to Earth and approachable. The rest were rather stuck up and spoiled. Your father danced with many beautiful women that night. We opened the ball with our dates. Aunt Hermione went with Viktor Krum. Your father went with Parvati Patel. She wore this amazing Indian dress. They shared several dances including the first and last dances of the night. A gal couldn’t have asked for a better date than your dad. He danced with your mother once if my memory is right. It was right after that picture was taken. I will ask your dad if he has anything about that night.” Fleur wouldn’t be telling young redhead that she, Harry and Susan ended the evening with a mind blowing threesome in a lavish bedroom that randomly appeared out of nowhere. Thank god for birth control potions and charms otherwise she would have been pregnant at seventeen.

“Shall we make our way to the kitchen or shall I meet you there?” Lily asked Fleur.

“I’d like to have a shower before heading down for breakfast. Would you like me to cook or would you prefer one of the house elves prepare our meal?” Fleur tried to ignore a small hand making its way down passed her navel but she stopped Lily’s hand before she reached the silvery bush. “I understand that you are curious Minuet but attempting such a bold action without attaining permission first is wrong. Now run along and get washed up and ready for the day.” Lily took her time getting out of the master bed and exited the room a few moments later. Fleur slipped her hand down between her legs and scooped a bit of honey from her folds. She couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. She had never missed any of her other partners as much as she missed Harry. His smile turned her legs to jelly. She wished he would return home soon as she made her way to the master bathroom. 

Fleur’s thoughts drifted back to her husband and mate. She teased her nipples until they hardened up. The next squeeze surprised Fleur as a jet of milk shot out of her right nipple. That could only mean one thing. Their family was going to get a new member in eight or nine months. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she absentmindedly rubbed her flat stomach for it wouldn’t be flat for much longer. The shower automatically started to warm up when she walked into the bathroom. The glass door to the shower area was coated in a layer of steam.

The steam felt amazing on her near perfect skin. She was happy that all of her children inherited her skin complexion. Her daughters were almost carbon copies of her as they were gifted the power of the veela. Louis on the other hand was quite the mix of both parents. Perfect skin and silver hair but emerald eyes and very well hung for an eleven year old. The family found out about that not so little tidbit back in July when they were on holiday in the Caribbean. Louis was learning how to surf but lost not only his footing but his board shorts too. Luckily they were on a private beach. Fleur was sure her son was going to make somebody very happy some day.

She picked up her lavender scented body wash and didn’t bother with a wash cloth or a sponge. Fleur squirted several handfuls all over her upper chest fully covering her ample breasts. She stepped away from the main stream of water and began washing her body. Her entire body was completely covered in suds when the glass door opened up and a wave of cool air rushed in. She was going to chastise Lily for interrupting her private time when a large thick and stiff cock slid between her legs and against her fat pussy lips. Two strong cupped her breasts before giving them a squeeze. She moaned as he aimed his turgid torpedo. He had his sights locked on to her snatch. One fluid motion later, Harry sheathed himself inside his mate. Not even the snug fit of a glove could compare with how perfectly harry fit inside her.

“Do you have any idea how much I want to turn around and smack you Mister Pah…” Harry interrupted her train of thought when he pulled most of his cock out of her slick glove before hilting himself again inside her. She nearly lost her balance but Harry’s quick reflexes caught her before she could fall. He scooped her up keeping her legs spread wide apart as he let gravity impale her onto his pole. Each thrust made her breasts bounce uncontrollably. Fleur only spoke in gasps and moans as she was stretched ever closer to her breaking point.

“OHHHHHH ARRRRRRRYYYY!” Fleur’s accent only came out when she was about to cum or when she was extremely pissed off. Both bodies bounced in perfect rhythm. He bottomed out inside her as he felt her juices gush out around his cock. He leaned in and bit down on her shoulder just before his cock started pumping shot after hot sticky shot of his potent baby batter deep inside Fleur. He slowed down his pace a bit before sliding out altogether. Harry was not finished with Fleur. He waved his hand and she started to float in mid air.

The shower stall was quite tall. Fleur floated up so that her pussy was in line with his lips. The shower had washed away much of their juices but with the amount he had pumped inside her. Harry stepped between her floating legs. He tickled his nose against her slick silvery bush as his tongue teased Fleur’s slick lips. His hands kneaded her ample backside. Harry channeled some of his magic through his tongue causing it to vibrate. Fleur screamed as she creamed when Harry’s tongue latched on to her clit. Seconds later, Mount Fleur erupted again. She coated Harry’s face with their love juice. Her nipples even started to leak. Harry then started to properly clean his wife after several mind blowing orgasms. Harry held her in his arms as he slowly let her down making sure she didn’t slip on the wet marble with her weak legs. They exchanged several slow meaningful kisses. Harry waved his hand towards the faucets and shut them off. There was no need to say a word between them. He summoned two of the softest fluffy bathrobes.

“So… how did it go?” Fleur asked.

“It was a bit of a lost cause. She wasn’t at Grimmauld or any of the Black family properties. I’ve left notes for her at each location. Something just doesn’t seem right. I couldn’t see her going to see her son nor do I think she would just up and disappear without leaving me a message.”

“She is a woman with impeccable taste for fashion Harry. Several French robe designers are showing off their latest wears this week. My sister herself is having a small show this Friday. I vaguely remember her telling me that Narcissa had attended her show last year. Cissa even purchased a few of Gabi’s designs. Maybe Cissa is off to Paris on a shopping getaway. It could have been a last minute decision to get away.” Fleur wrapped Harry up in her arms trying to reassure her man.

“For her sake, I hope you are right. I came home because I felt your anger with me. I know I broke my promise to you about flying off the handle. I’m trying to curtail my old habits. There was one place…” Harry lost his train of thought when he watched Fleur open her robe.

“I would never force an ultimatum upon you Harry but today I am going to make an exception. I was planning on taking Lily out to do some shopping. My original plan was take Lily to London.” Fleur took Harry by the hand and led him into their massive walk in closet. She gently but firmly pushed him on to the one place to sit in the entire room before she pulled off her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. She studied several forms of dance before attending Beauxbatons. Her shiny wet hair caught the morning light that streamed in from the large windows. Fleur loved that her new closet had windows. She couldn’t stop herself from pirouetting around the room. She felt the color purple calling out to her today.

She had been saving a gift she had bought for herself while perusing through Gabi’s shop on her last visit. She might look amazing in anything blue but purple was her favorite color. She waved her wand and a drawer opened. Out of the drawer a large royal purple bra and panty set flew out and into her hands. She turned towards Harry and waved her wand. Ropes of silk flew out from the tip. Harry could have easily deflected our vanished the ropes but he let his wife continue on. She slowly and seductively stepped into and pulled up her panties. Gabi had designed this set especially for her sister. Fleur loved the high cut of the panty as it showed off her creamy smooth thighs

She held off on putting the matching bra on. She sauntered over to where Harry was restrained. She turned so that her ample rear was facing her husband. Fleur had taken up yoga several years ago. She wanted to remain flexible and nimble. She went through a few of her favorite moves before she ended up doing a headstand. She could already feel that there was a growing damp spot on her panties. She maneuvered herself around so that her front now faced Harry. She fully stretched out her legs giving Harry quite the view. The lace of her panties was quite sheer. She righted herself before letting all of her blood run to her head. It took a few seconds for her to regain her perfect balance. She then slipped her bra on. Satin and lace were her favorites and they only enhanced her beauty.   
  


With Harry being tied up, there was no way he could hide or even cover his large erection. Fleur didn’t want to waste such a precious gift but that would require another trip to the shower. If she waited any longer, Lily might come looking for her. She found a pair of old blue jeans and light blue cashmere sweater to wear that worked with her comfortable black leather boots. She dressed and told Harry to met them in the kitchen when he was dressed and ready. She only released him from his restraints just as she left the room. She chuckled to herself as she heard the unmistakable sound of masturbation coming from the closet. Seconds later, she heard Harry groan out loud as he came.

Fleur left the master bedroom and made her way out to the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table across from Lily. Seconds later, a plate with half a grapefruit, a small bowl of Greek yogurt and hot buttery croissant appeared in front of her. She was about to dig into her breakfast when her dashing husband appeared. Harry wore clothes that fit him perfectly. An silk emerald green shirt with black slacks and black leather shoes. He had even managed to tame his rather difficult hair. He kissed the top of Lily’s head before he sat down next to Fleur. Zelda brought Harry his morning cup of coffee along with the London Times and the Daily Prophet. He glanced through both papers but nothing caught his eyes. He wolfed down his own croissant. He didn’t realize he had built up an appetite.

“So Lily , your father and I were talking earlier and we wanted to go away for a few days. How you like to stroll the streets of Paris for the next few days? We could get a nice hotel room in a quiet neighborhood. I don’t think that dropping in on my sister unannounced isn’t the best idea. She’s rarely ever home. She practically lives at her boutique.”

“We don’t have burden your sister by popping in unannounced. We can use The Black Family’s penthouse. It’s in Monmartre. I was planning on bringing Ginny there for our honeymoon but she had other ideas. I’ve had the elves completely overhaul the garish penthouse. I’ve used it whenever I had business with the French Ministry. It has gorgeous sweeping views of Sacre Couer. Unless you ladies want to be pampered in a five star hotel suite. Anyways, we can be in Paris in an hour or so.” Harry sipped Zelda’s perfect cup of coffee.

“We really don’t need to pack anything. That’s what house elves are for.” Lily said nonchalantly.

“I know your father didn’t raise you to take advantage of the family’s house elves. Now I’m sure they would be more than willing to help you pack a few days worth of clothes Lily. They are our family just as much as your brothers or my kids. We ask them for help and never order them to do anything. Now since you have finished your breakfast, you can ask one of elves to help you pack.” Fleur watched Lily stand up and head off to her room. She then looked over at her mate. “Would you like me to pack you a suitcase?”

“I keep a full wardrobe in the apartment. I was in Paris a few times a month. I’m going to go for a walk around the island while you girls pack. Will you need more than hour? We aren’t really on a time table so take your time love.” Harry stood up from the table. He walked over to Fleur leaned in and kissed her on her full and plump lips. Harry made his way out on the house and down the path to the beach. He loved the smell of salt in the air and the cool gentle breeze. He sat down on a large flat rock. He lost himself just staring out on to the Atlantic ocean. What felt like a few moments turned out to be an hour. He felt warm hands wrap around his body as two large fleshy bumps pressed into his back.

“I know something is troubling you Harry. We will figure out what happened last night and who is the culprit behind it. I know it goes against every bone in your body to walk away from your chase but I think it’s exactly what you need. You can only see the bigger picture when you do. They say Paris is not just the city of lights but also of luck and magic. Who knows what the future holds.” Fleur took Harry by the hand and led him back up to the house. There in the front entryway were two small suitcases. Fleur waved her wand and shrunk them down to the size of matchboxes before summoning them to her hand. They ended up in her pants pocket. With Fleur holding on his left side and Lily on his right, the trio silently disapparated on their way to Paris. 


End file.
